Don't Get It Twisted
by Empress Nightshade
Summary: A twisted version of the Hades/Persephone story. Read if you're curious.
1. The Fallen Angel

QueenofNobodies: "This is a rewritten version of the original. Enjoy."

* * *

Chapter One- The Fallen Angel

A shaded figure rushed behind a nest of tall trees. Their breathing was ragged and heavy. Turning their head, the figure slightly peaked out from their hiding spot to see if the coast was clear.

"Hurry! She went this way!"

A group of soldiers trudged by. The figure rushed deeper into the shadows. The soldiers stopped to inspect the area, making the figure's heartbeat raced. They turned over rocks and ripped bushes apart, but they saw no sign of their target. They moved on into another area of the forest. Sighing, the figure walked out into the open. It was a girl. She was shrouded with a large, black cloak, her brownish-black hair, blue eyes, and pale face shining under the moonlight.

She glanced around and looked at the golden object she was holding. _Hopefully this will earn me some money until I make it across the sea. _

The girl found a dirt path and continued her way through the forest. She heard the soldiers' voices in the distance and started to run. The sound of hooves clapping against the ground grew louder and louder with each step she took. She pushed through vines and branches, her face and cloak getting torn in the process. At the end of the road, the girl spotted a break in the forest. She smiled to herself. However, when the girl reached the clearing, she found herself at the edge of a cliff. Below was a long drop into a sea. Tall, jagged rocks stuck out of the water.

The girl stepped back. _I can't survive that._

"I found a set of footprints! That wench can't escape us now!"

The girl switched her gaze from the forest to the cliff and back again. She frowned. _I have no choice._ Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and jumped off the edge.

….

A group of nymphs were playing along the shore of an island. A little ways away from them, something washed onto the sand with the tide.

One of the nymphs noticed. She gasped. "What is that?"

Another nymph shrugged and walked over to it. "It's a body."

The other nymphs stepped forward.

"Is it dead?" The third nymph bit her lip.

The first nymph turned the body over with their foot. It was a girl. From what the nymphs could tell, she appeared to be dead. The girl let out a light groan.

The second nymph yelped and jumped back. "She's still alive."

"What do we do?" The third nymph folded her arms.

The first nymph lifted the girl up by the shoulders. "Let's bring her to Demeter."

….

Standing in the midst of the forest on the island, was a large, green woman. The nymphs approached her.

The woman faced them. "What is it?" Noticing the unconscious girl in their arms, she raised an eyebrow.

The nymphs laid the girl down, and the first nymph stepped forward. "We're sorry to disturb you, Demeter. We were playing along the shore when we found this girl."

Demeter glanced at the girl again. The girl looked young, but not too young. Her clothes were torn and blood stained, although, most of the blood had been washed out by the sea. "How did this mortal girl get here?"

The nymph shrugged. "We don't know. She just washed up on shore."

….

The girl groaned and shifted on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at all the faces staring at her. From what she could tell, they were all women. Three of them had oddly colored skin and hair. They wore simple dresses that were adorned with flowers. However, it was the largest woman that caught the girl's eye. She had dark, red hair that was covered by a tall, dark green hat, and was wearing a dark green dress.

_A goddess!_ The girl frowned. She closed her eyes._ No, I failed. I didn't get away from them._

Demeter met her gaze. "What is your name?"

The girl looked at the Demeter and blinked. She couldn't understand a word the goddess had said.

Demeter narrowed her eyes. "I said what is your name, girl? Answer me this instant!"

The girl still didn't understand the goddess' words, but judging by her tone, the goddess must have been upset. The girl quickly bowed. "Please spare me. I did not ask for this."

….

Demeter raised an eyebrow. _This girl speaks in a different tongue._

As an immortal goddess of many millennia, Demeter was well aware of other societies of their world. She looked back down at the girl, who looked so scared, so innocent, so helpless.

_Like a child._ _I've longed for a daughter whom I could love, care for, and keep by my side for the rest of eternity._ Demeter smiled. _Such a perfect opportunity…._ _This girl is obviously alone, and I could easily keep her on the island and care for her without any interference._ _Still, the girl's mortal. Sooner then later she'll grow old and eventually be lost to the murky depths of the Underworld._ _Or would she?_ Demeter held out her hand. "It is alright, my dear, I will not hurt you."

….

The girl eyed the goddess. _What do I do? I don't want to anger this goddess any further._ _But I despise the gods and anyone who follows their laws blindly. _

Demeter conjured up an apple in her hand and held it out for the girl to take.

_Does she really think I'm stupid enough to take that? She probably poisoned it or something. I have to get out of here._ Feeling her stomach growl, the girl sighed.

With an unsteady hand, the girl took the apple from Demeter. She stared at the piece of fruit. The girl bit into the apple, subsiding her starvation.

Demeter smiled. "Well, looks like the first thing I'll have to do is get you cleaned up and properly dressed. Ladies, help her." She walked away.

The nymphs brought the girl to her feet. Unfortunately, the girl was still injured and couldn't stand up on her own for more than a second. She toppled onto the ground and groaned in pain.

_What's going on? Where are they taking me?_ The girl coughed and cringed from the pain in her limbs.

Slower this time, the nymphs lifted the girl up again and caught up with Demeter.

….

It was later that day. Demeter brought the girl to her home in the center of the island. The girl was bathed and re-clothed in a plain white dress.

The girl remained silent while the nymphs made her presentable for Demeter. _Why am I getting all of this attention?_ One thought popped in her head, and she cringed. _The gods are famous for sacrifices. They can't be what they're preparing me for, can it?_

The girl was led out to a garden in the back of the house. There was a table and two chairs made out of vines sitting by the edge of a small pond. The nymphs sat the girl down in one chair. Not too long afterward, Demeter joined the girl. She sat in the other seat.

The girl kept her eyes to the ground.

"Let's see, you probably already have a name, but since you are going to be my new daughter, you should be called something more befitting." Demeter pointed to herself and slowly said, "My name is, De-Me-Ter."

The girl raised an eyebrow. Demeter repeated the phrase, and she started to understand. _Oh, that must be her name._ The girl sounded the syllables out in her head before saying, "De-Me-Ter."

Demeter nodded. She pointed to the girl. "Good. Now Per-seph-o-ne."

_Huh? What is she calling me?_ The girl paused. "Uh. Per-seph-o-ne." The girl's eyes drifted to a rose bush beside her. _What beautiful roses._ Curiosity getting the best of her, she reached out.

The girl pricked her finger on the sharp thorns of its stem. A small trickle of blood seeped from her fingertip, and a sharp pain jolted through her nerves. The girl quickly drew her hand back. She stuck her injured finger in her mouth.

_Ouch that hurt. _The girl returned her attention to Demeter.

The goddess had one of the nymphs bring over two glasses of water. Demeter gestured for the girl take one of the glasses. She did so and silently drank the contents. Much to the girl's mistake, the water didn't taste like water. Unfortunately she had already swallowed it, and it was starting to take affect.

The girl groaned. She fell to her knees. _What did she do? Did she poison me?_

However, the girl didn't feel like she was dying, instead she was getting stronger. A soft, yellow glow engulfed her form giving her skin a golden tinge. Her dark brown hair grew longer and fuller. The girl crawled over to the edge of the pond. When she saw her reflection, she nearly jumped out of her body. "Aaaaah! What the hell did you do to me?"

Demeter frowned. "I guess it was good I couldn't understand you before. You have such a foul mouth."

The girl turned around in shock. The goddess…Demeter, had understood what she said. But more importantly, she had understood what Demeter said.

The girl looked at Demeter. "What…what did you do to me?"

Demeter smiled. "I just turned you into a goddess."

"Goddess? That's…." The girl held her head, feeling woozy. In five seconds, she passed out on the ground.

….

The girl awoke to darkness and silence. The only light source was a few dim candles in the room. Groping around, she realized she was lying on a bed. She sat up and shoved the whites sheets off of herself. All she could see in the room was a translucent white canopy that was illuminated by the moonlight.

The girl groaned. "Oh my head."

"So, you're finally awake."

The girl turned to see Demeter. She jumped and crawled to the edge of the opposite side of the bed. "Stay away."

Demeter gave her a warm smile. "Now there's no need to get over excited, or you'll faint again."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Excited? I don't know what the hell is going on around here! And what do you want with me?"

Demeter frowned. "Language! Proper young ladies do not speak that way, Persephone."

The girl furrowed her brow. "And that's another thing, why do you keep calling me Persephone? My name is _."

"Well, now that you've toned down a bit. As I said before, I am the Goddess of the Harvest." Demeter sat on the edge of the bed. "You are in Greece on my private island of Sicily. And I just turned you into a goddess."

The girl shook her head. "Greece? I'm a goddess? But how? Why?"

"You see, my dear, I could tell you aren't from around here. And living by myself on this island gets to be so lonely." Demeter sighed. "I've decided to adopt you..."

"But you can't adopt me." _ frowned. I've lived nineteen years. I'm an adult."

Demeter chuckled. "As a mortal, you are. But as an immortal deity, nineteen years of existence is very young. And if you are going to live with me, I can't have you as a mortal. You'd die, and I would be back where I started."

"Well then what was that garbage you put in my water." _ bit her lip. "Why can I suddenly understand what you are saying?"

"Ambrosia. It is a substance that, if taken by a mortal, will make them immortal. And since you're a goddess of this land now, you can speak our language." Demeter stood up. She walked to the door. "Now, my little Persephone, it's late. You need to go to bed. After all, early to bed and early to wake, makes a lady smart, beautiful, and great."

_ folded her arms. "My name is _."

"That may be, but as my daughter, you are now the goddess Persephone. Good night." Demeter left the room.

_ sat still in the room. _A goddess? Why me? Why now?_ _I can't believe it. After everything, I'm the enemy. _Sighing, she buried her face in her pillow and fell asleep.

….

It was the next morning. _ groggily woke up. Sliding out of bed, she walked to the full-length mirror on the right side of the room. Her mouth dropped at her appearance. Her pale skin was hidden underneath the golden glow of her aura. Her hair was no longer frizzy and looked manageable for once in her life. And she had curves.

_ grinned at her new appearance. _I guess I could get used to this goddess thing._ She then remembered what happened the night before. "But still, adopted? And the nerve she had to change my name to Persephone. She can't do that…can she?"

Demeter entered the room. "Good morning, Persephone. Is my beautiful daughter ready to start her first day as a goddess?"

_ hid her scowl. She gave Demeter a half-hearted smile. "I guess."

"Good." Demeter laid a piece of clothing onto the bed. "Now here, put on this dress. Then I'll show you around your new home."

_ quickly changed into the white dress before heading outside. Demeter was waiting for her at the entrance. When Demeter turned around, a wide smile crossed her features.

Demeter clasped her hands. "Oh, you look absolutely perfect. Now come with me."

_ reluctantly followed behind. "So, uh…Demeter?"

Demeter glanced at her. "You can call me mom."

_Uh, right…I'll consider that like…never._ _ grimaced. "Anyway, you said you were the Goddess of the Harvest, right? So am I a goddess of anything?"

"Well along with the ambrosia, I added a little of my power as well." Demeter smiled. "You, my dear, are the Goddess of Spring. You have control over plants."

"Wow, that's amazing." _ faked a smile, which pleased Demeter. "Okay, are there other gods and goddesses besides us?"

Demeter nodded. "Of course there are, Persephone, don't be so silly. They live in many different parts of Greece, but the majority of them live on Mount Olympus."

_ winced at the sound of her new name. "Really? Well, when do we go to Mount Olympus?"

"Go?" Demeter chuckled. "Why you are not going to go anywhere, sweety. This island is your home from now on and forever."

_ frowned. "But I can't be cooped up on this island _forever_. I mean there are so many other things to learn. I won't be able to do that by staying here. Besides, I want to meet the other gods and goddesses."

Demeter slightly laughed. "Nonsense. There's nothing out there that I can't teach you right here. While I'm gone, you'll always have the nymphs and dryads to play with and keep you company."

They passed a different area of the island. Unlike everything else, the plant life was dead and dried out.

_ looked at it. "What happened to this place?"

Demeter sighed. "I honestly don't know. One day, this whole grove died. Even with all of my power, I couldn't replenish it."

_ stepped forward and entered the small grove. As soon as her foot hit the shriveled vegetation, a handful of daisies sprouted out of the ground.

Demeter looked at _, nearly jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"

_ shrugged. "I don't know. All I did was walk in here."

Demeter stood next to her. "Well, Persephone, there's much more to you than meets the eye isn't it."

_ smirked to herself. _You have no idea._

"You see, my dear, there is no reason for you to venture to the outside world when you have so much to do here." Demeter looked at Persephone. "I want you to rebuild this entire grove. This way you can get more in touch with your powers."

"Yes…mom." _ gave Demeter a smile. "Um, if it's alright, I'd like to explore this area a little more by myself. I promise I won't stray too far away."

Demeter nodded. "Well, this is your home now. Go out and have fun." While _ walked away, Demeter narrowed her eyes.

_ came across a small stream. She sat down on the ground._ Okay, I'm a mortal turned goddess by a crazy goddess, who thinks she can adopt adults and make them her children. And now I am trapped…on this island…for the rest of my immortal life…which I now no longer have any control over. Of course, I didn't have control of my life before I came here. _ _ looked at her reflection in the water. _Deities have power, and this means I have power. I have my own dreams and goals. I'm not about to waste this by trailing behind Demeter. I'll find a way to escape this island._ _ grinned. "All I have to do is get Demeter to trust me. After that, it'll be easy."


	2. My Name is Persephone

Chapter Two- My Name is Persephone

_ barely managed the first year on Demeter's Island. Even though she never met any of the other gods and goddesses, Demeter taught her about them and their domains. Well…at least _most_ of the other gods and goddesses anyway. Demeter spoiled _ with gifts that consisted of dresses and accessories that a _lady_ should adore. _, however, rejected or destroyed most of the gifts. Another thing Demeter shared with her new daughter was her bitterness toward men. Unfortunately for her, _ was hard to influence.

_ fooled Demeter by acting as her obedient daughter. She did chores, helped Demeter with tasks on the island, and spent the rest of her time lounging about the gardens. But when the opportunity presented itself, _ made a break for the shore. However, the nymphs caught sight of her and tattled. Demeter was furious and put a barrier around the island.

This of course did not stop the determined, rebellious goddess. Year by year, decade by decade, _ tried her best to break through the barrier, but to no avail. Soon she was no longer allowed to wander the island like she used to. Instead, _ was restricted to the grove that Demeter wanted her to rebuild. A second barrier was placed around it just in case.

….

Now it was fifty years later. The bright sun shown above the island of Sicily. _ awoke from her peaceful slumber. She lazily slid out of bed. _ walked in front of her full-length mirror. One thing that did sink into her mind was her new name. Even though she tried her best to revolt against it, _ succumbed to her new identity. She was officially, Persephone, the Goddess of Spring.

Persephone sighed. "Another morning, another day I'm trapped here. Unlike _mother_, who gets to leave whenever she pleases."

Demeter's cheerful voice filled the air. "Good morning, my little Persephone."

"Good morning, Mother." Persephone mimicked Demeter's tone. "You seem extra cheerful today."

Demeter beamed. "Oh yes, you're always so observant, my dear." She walked over to the curtains and opened them, letting the sunlight in. "Well, as I'm sure you remember, today is the day of the Summer harvest and, more importantly, the Lunar festival."

Persephone sighed again. Every year Demeter would get overly excited with her harvest parties, and leave for Mount Olympus. Meanwhile she would get left behind to play with the nymphs.

_But not this time..._ Persephone smirked to herself. "You know, Mother, I've been wondering something. I always watch you fuss over these harvest events, and then I hear about all of the fun you have…."

Demeter frowned. "No, Persephone. It is out of the question."

"But, Mom, I'm supposed to be the Goddess of Spring. I represent life and growth, which are the same things that represent these harvests…." Persephone pouted. "You've been teaching me about my powers ever since I got here. Don't you think it would only be proper for me to learn how the harvests work?"

Demeter folded her arms. "Well…."

Persephone gave Demeter big puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Mother…please, please, please?"

"Very well, I suppose it is time you understood the seasonal harvests."

Persephone's eyes widened. _It actually worked? I'm finally getting off of the island. But what was the catch?_ She hugged Demeter. "Oh, thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome, my dear." Demeter glanced at the sun. "But…oh my, look at the time. The festival begins at sundown, and we need to get you ready."

Demeter left the room and quickly returned with a pure white gown. It was much more elegant than the ones Persephone usually wore.

Persephone frowned. "Another white gown? Mother, is it possible that we could pick out something else?"

Demeter shook her head. "Nonsense, Persephone. As I told you before, all good, virtuous goddesses wear white."

_Please, I'm far from innocent._ Persephone rolled her eyes before nodding. "Yes, Mother."

"Splendid." Demeter clapped her hands together. "Now, let's get you ready."

A few hair arrangements and accessories later, Persephone found herself standing in front of her full-length mirror.

Demeter looked at Persephone's reflection with a large smile. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Persephone, however, grimaced. _Beautiful, as if. I look like I should be buried in the ground up to my neck._

The gown she wore fit her loosely and hid her figure from unwanted eyes. It had two straps with a large pink blossom attached on each side. The gown went to the floor covering her feet. Her earrings were yellow tulips that hung upside down. Lastly, she wore a headdress made of large pink petals that wrapped around the top of her head from one ear to the other.

Persephone frowned. _Demeter, you have officially reached a new low in my book._

"You were right, Persephone, this is going to be so much fun. And I hope you enjoy yourself. Because you're only going on Mount Olympus for a short while, then we're coming straight home." Demeter stood in the doorway. "Now, you can go to your grove for the time being. I just have to prepare a few things, and then we'll be off."

Persephone nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Sighing, Persephone left her room. She headed outside to her grove. Once she was there, she glanced around at the trees.

"There's no way I'm going to Mount Olympus dressed like this." Persephone groaned. "If I do, everyone will think I'm some retarded idiot, who dresses like her swamp frog of a mother." She looked up at the sky. "Maybe, I'm whining too much. My life was going to be much worse." Persephone sat down on a rock. "After all, Demeter did take care of me when she didn't really have to. I suppose I could just accept this, and be the perfect, innocent daughter that she wants."

Persephone stared at the sky with a grin.

_I guess this is the part where I shred a single tear_

She rested a hand against her forehead.

_'Cause I'm the poor heroine of the story that's trapped here._

Persephone reclined against the grass.

_I suppose I should sing about my sorrows and wishes_

_And have animal friends that clean and do the dishes. _

She sighed.

_Guess this is my role…._

_But I can't take much more of this._

Persephone stood up. She walked over to a nearby pond.

_Don't have a glass slipper, but I've been given the best._

_Should I care if mother's a malevolent witch like all the rest?_

Persephone looked through the water and watched the fish swim around. She stuck her finger in the water and swirled it around. Some of the fish swam up to her.

_I feel so trapped…. _

_Like a fish out of water,_

_Could probably trade my voice,_

A fish, that looked strangely similar to Flounder, jumped out of the pond with a smile. Persephone swatted it away with her hand.

_But only an idiot would bother._

Persephone walked over to one of the tall trees. She climbed to the top. Sitting on a branch, Persephone sighed again. She rested her head on her knees.

_I can't take this._

She closed her eyes.

_I'm too smothered and chained up to take a stand._

_Sorry to say, but this place's no Wonderland._

Conjuring up a daisy, Persephone playfully twirled it around in her fingers.

_Guess this' where I sing about my true love, who'll sweep me off my feet._

_And where he is and when we'll meet._

_I suppose I should be a lovesick Princess dreaming of romance._

_And live happily ever after if given the chance._

Persephone shook her head.

_Sorry to say, I'm not confused by my own reflection,_

_Not fit to be the fairest with all this imperfection._

_So many things expected of me…._

_I can't take much more of this._

Persephone jumped down from the tree. She ventured to her favorite spot. Unlike the rest of the restored vegetation, this particular patch appeared to be nothing but a small field of thorns. The withered patch was really the home of Persephone's own flower: the Fire Lily. It was a special flower, for unlike the others, it only bloomed at night. But right now, since it was the afternoon, it remained a dead pile of branches.

Persephone tugged at her headdress. She looked at the sky once more. "I'm sorry, Demeter, but I need to start taking my destiny into my own hands."

Persephone quickly plucked a stem from the field before returning to her room. Stepping in front of her mirror, she ripped off her headdress and earrings. Next, she went under her bed and pulled out a small trunk. Over the years, Demeter had taught her a few domestic trades, which included sewing. Inside the trunk was a dress that Persephone had spent her free time putting together.

The dress was a rich, deep blue. Persephone changed out of the white gown and into the blue one. She examined herself in the mirror. Unlike the other gown, this one clung to the curves of her body. It had a slit on the right side that reached her mid-thigh. It showed little cleavage, and the color really brought out her eyes.

Persephone smiled. "Much better."

Persephone undid her bun and let her drop down. She brushed the front, giving herself bangs. She swept her bangs to the right and tucked few strands under her ear. Lastly, she stuck the fire lily stem in the left side of her hair.

Demeter entered the room. She looked at Persephone then gasped. "Persephone, what have you done?"

Persephone smiled. "Oh, Mother, don't be angry. I just thought this was more…me."

Demeter put her hands on her hips. "Well you can be _you_ right here on this island."

Persephone's eyes widened. "Mother, this isn't fair. I haven't been able to leave this island, _ever_. Please let me go. I promise I'll stay with you during the whole event."

"Fine, but you better do exactly as I say." Demeter narrowed her eyes. "Be on your best behavior once we arrive. Now come on, otherwise we'll be late."

"Yes, Mother." Persephone followed her.

Demeter and Persephone boarded their chariot and left for Mount Olympus. Persephone rested her head against her hands.

_Finally I'm free_. Persephone grinned to herself. She gazed at the scenery below them. _Part one of my plan is complete._

Soon they reached the large mountain that was proclaimed the home of the gods. They soared through the clouds and landed in front the large, golden gates. Persephone's jaw dropped at the sight. The whole place was a haven made out of clouds. The sun was setting giving everything a beautiful glow of reds, purples, and oranges.

"Wow, this place is so…amazing." Persephone looked around at everything. "So where is everyone?"

"The others are gathered at Zeus' palace." Demeter took her by the hand. "Now, remember to stay close to me."

Persephone took a big gulp. _I'm going to be alone in a room full of gods._ _Don't be afraid. Everything will be fine. I'm one of them now._

Demeter and Persephone entered the palace. The room was filled with gods and goddesses of all kinds and colors.

Off in the distance, Persephone spotted large, golden-skinned god wearing a pink chiton. Standing next to him was a pink goddess wearing a flowing pink dress. _That must be Zeus and Hera._

Demeter escorted Persephone over to them. Persephone could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Zeus focused his blue eyes on them. He smiled, his mouth camouflaged underneath his white mustache and beard. "Good to see you, Demeter. This harvest is one of your best yet."

"Yes." Demeter nodded. "I've been working day and night to see that it is perfect to every detail."

Hera looked at Persephone. "And who is this lovely, young goddess?"

Demeter placed her hands on Persephone's shoulders and nudged her forward. "This is my daughter, Persephone."

Zeus and Hera stared at Demeter with wide eyes.

Zeus chuckled. "Why, Demeter, I didn't know you even had a daughter."

Demeter smiled. "That's because she's been living on my island this whole time."

Persephone resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _And unless Demeter was skinner at some point, they wouldn't have been able to tell if she was pregnant anyway._ She gave Zeus and Hera a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Zeus took Persephone's hand and kissed the top. "So, tell me, what kind of goddess are you?"

Persephone took her hand back. She wiped it on the side of her dress.

Demeter placed an arm around Persephone's shoulders. "She is the Goddess of Spring, but my precious baby is still in training." She lightly pinched Persephone's face.

Hera tapped Zeus shoulder. "Dear, night is about to fall. It's time for the announcement."

Demeter stepped in the center, getting the crowd's attention.

"Good evening, everyone! I'd like to thank you all for coming the Lunar festival of the Summer harvest." Demeter smiled, and everyone clapped. "On another note, I'd like to introduce a new goddess to our home!" She pushed Persephone forward. "My daughter, Persephone!"

Night had finally fallen making the fire lily in Persephone's hair bloom. It was a bright blue flower with silver stripes. She waved nervously to the crowd. "Um. Hello, everyone."

The crowds applauded. After the introduction, Demeter introduced Persephone to the other deities. Every five seconds Persephone was dragged over to a new face, and each conversation was the same. Demeter would do all the talking for her, and Persephone would end up with her face pinched at least fifty times.

Persephone groaned. _Is this night ever going to end? No matter, it's worth it. A small price for my freedom._

Demeter brought Persephone to two goddesses. "Persephone, dear, this is Athena and Aphrodite."

Athena was a purple goddess dressed in blue armor. A small, blue owl was sitting on her shoulder. Aphrodite was pink with long, blond hair that went to her feet. She was dressed in a red gown with a slit going up to her hip.

Persephone nodded to both of them. "Hello."

Another god approached them. His skin was blue, and he had a white beard. He had gills for ears. He was wearing a dark, blue chiton and carried a trident.

The god looked at Demeter. "May I speak with you?"

Demeter nodded. "Yes, Poseidon. Persephone, would you come…."

Athena placed a hand on Persephone's shoulder. "Don't worry, Demeter. We'll look after her."

Demeter thought for a moment. "Very well. Stay with them, dear. I'll be right back." She left to talk with Poseidon and a few of the other gods.

Aphrodite looked at Persephone. "So is this your first time on Mount Olympus?"

Persephone gave her a weak smile. "Yes, mother usually never let's me leave our island."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Athena folded her arms. "Are you a goddess of anything yet?"

Persephone shrugged. "I'm supposed to be the Goddess of Spring, but mother says that I'm still in training."

Athena grinned. "Spring? My, that's a wonderful honor indeed. You must be really excited."

"Yes, very." Persephone sighed.

….

Within the large crowd of gods and goddesses, there was one who was sulking in the shadows of the room. The Lord of the Underworld, Hades. His bright, yellow eyes and flaming, blue hair were the only things that stood out in his dark corner.

Hades' eyes scanned the crowd. "Let's see, I'll mingle for five minutes, let bolt boy know I'm still alive, and be back in the Underworld in enough time for them to forget I was even here."

….

In another section of the crowd Eros was talking to Artemis.

Eros batted his eyes at her. "Come on, Artemis, dare me to try?"

Artemis plucked a feather from his large, white wings making him to yelp. "No, you're only going to hurt someone."

Eros shook his head. "Oh please. You're taking all the fun out of this. Besides, these arrows are harmless. Nothing bad is going to happen if I miss the target." He gestured toward the dartboard in front of them. It already had three arrows pinned to the bull's eye.

Artemis sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get in trouble." She took a blindfold and wrapped it around Eros' eyes.

Eros steadied his bow and arrow. "Okay. One, two, three!" He shot the arrow into the air, but as fate would have it, the arrow missed the target by a mile. Eros peaked from underneath the blindfold to see that he had failed. "Hey, where did it go?"

Artemis shrugged.

….

"Ow!" Hades winced, feeling something hit his back. He turned around, his skin turning orange. "What in the cosmos was...?" Hades' eyes rested on someone in the crowd. It was Persephone, who was still talking with Athena and Aphrodite. _What a babe._

Hades' gaze raked over Persephone's curvaceous figure. She flicked her long, dark hair back over her shoulder. Her was sun-kissed skin glowed in contrast. Her big, sparkling blue eyes were cast away from the two goddesses. She looked almost as bored as he was.

_Who is she? I definitely would've remembered seeing a goddess like that walking around._ Hades shook his head. "Hmm, well I guess there's only one way to find out." He grinned before heading over to Zeus.

….

Persephone yawned. _How much longer am I going to have to talk with these two?_

Demeter walked up behind her. "Hello, Persephone. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Mother." Persephone nodded. "Athena and Aphrodite were just telling me a few stories."

Demeter glanced behind herself. She had spotted Hades walking amongst the crowd. She returned her attention to Persephone. "Good because we're going home. Now." Demeter took her by the hand.

Persephone furrowed her brow. "But, Mother, we just got here."

"Yes, well you've had enough fun for today." Demeter smiled. "There's always next time."

Persephone frowned. _And by next time, you mean next century._

….

Hades found Zeus and walked over to him.

Zeus glanced in his direction. He smiled. "Hades, there you are." He chuckled and placed an arm around Hades' shoulders. "Tell me, how's life in the Underworld?"

Hades shrugged. "Oh, you know, same old, same old." He slid away from Zeus. "By the way, babe, on my way here, I noticed this new Goddess. Do you know who she is?"

Zeus pointed her out in the crowd. "That's Persephone."

Hades looked at Persephone, his eyelids lowering halfway. "I see." He sighed. _Well, she has nice name._

Zeus grinned. "She's quite the beauty, isn't she?"

_Probably the most beautiful goddess I've ever seen in my life._ Hades nodded.

Zeus placed his hands behind his back. "She's also Demeter's daughter."

At that moment all of Hades' thoughts came to a skidding stop before smashing into a wall. _And she has the toughest bodyguard in the cosmos._" He mentally smacked himself. "Really? Well, I'm off."

Zeus noticed him walk way. "So soon?"

"Wish I could stay longer, really I would, babe. But as the God of the Underworld, my work is never done." Hades quickly left.

….

Persephone continued to argue with Demeter_. I don't understand. Why did she drag me away all of a sudden? I can't go back there, not now._

Looking ahead, Persephone saw Hera and Hermes in her path. Hermes was blue and dressed in a white chiton. He had dark blue shoes with white wings that allowed him to fly in the air.

Hermes handed Demeter a bouquet of flowers. "For the goddess of the evening."

Demeter took the bouquet. "Why thank you, Hermes, these are lovely."

Hera took Demeter off to the side. "Demeter, I need to ask you something."

Hermes flew over to Persephone. "So you're, Persephone, eh? Zeus tells me your supposed to be the Goddess of Spring."

"Um, yes, but I'm still in training. Mother hasn't made it official yet." Persephone turned and noticed that Demeter was focused on Hera. _Perfect, this is my chance._ She returned her attention to Hermes. "Uh…Hermes, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to take a small stroll around the place. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Hermes flew away.

Persephone snuck away to one of the large pillars near the entrance of the room. She sat down on the edge of the railing where she could overlook the rest of Mount Olympus and the beautiful night sky. There were plenty of stars out. The full moon shone brightly overhead.

….

Hades was leaving the party. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Persephone sitting on the railing.

_It's her, and she's been left all alone._ Hades scanned the circumference for Demeter._ And, more importantly, big, green, and mean is nowhere in sight._ He smirked to himself. "Okay, be calm, be witty, and don't say anything stupid."

….

Persephone continued to stare out at the view. _After tonight, I'll never have return to the island._ _Just a little longer. I just have to be patient for a few more hours._

"Hey, babe, what's a goddess like you doing here all by yourself?"

Persephone turned to see a god standing on her left side. His skin was gray and pale. His hair was actual blue fire. He wore a black chiton that had smoke flowing out at the bottom.

_He looks nothing like any of the other gods I've met._ _There's just this mysterious aura about him._ Persephone blinked. "Um, who are you?"

Hades grinned, showing a row of sharp fangs. "Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doing?"

"I'm fine. As you already know, I'm Persephone. And to answer your questions…yes, I'm Demeter's daughter. No, I haven't been on Mount Olympus until now. I'm the Goddess of Spring, but I'm still in training according to my mother." Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

Hades' grin changed to a smirk. "Well, with that display, you've pretty much covered it, babe."

"In that case, you'd better go before my mom sees you." Persephone returned her gaze to the scenery. _I don't know why, but I have a feeling mother wouldn't want me talking to this guy. And I don't want to give her any reason to drag me home even more._ She bit her lip. _Come to think of it, I hadn't even heard of Hades until Athena and Aphrodite mention him._

Hades looked around to see if Demeter was nearby. "She seems pretty occupied to me, so I'm sure you have more time to spare."

Persephone glanced in her mother's direction. Hera had taken Demeter further away. Persephone grew a smirk of her own and returned her attention to Hades. "Very well. How about I ask a few questions about you. First off, what did you mean when you said you were the Lord of the Dead?"

"I rule over the Underworld." Hades shrugged. "But I'm sure you already knew about that."

"Actually, I don't. Mother never told me about it." Persephone frowned. _Or at least any details._ _All mortals are aware of the other world, the place of death._ She folded her arms. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know more."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Why? With your island and this haven, surely you wouldn't want to know about some place as dark and gloomy as the Underworld."

Smiling, Persephone plucked the fire lily from her hair. She playfully glided it against Hades' long chin. "What can I say? I'm just curious."

Hades took the flower from her hand. "You know, babe, _curiosity_ killed the cat." He burned the flower until it was a bare thorn.

"Well, _satisfaction_ brought it back." Persephone took the scorched plant in her hand and restored it into two fully bloomed fire lilies.

Hades smirked, his eyes locking with Persephone's.

"Persephone! Persephone, where are you?"

Persephone groaned. _Ah yes, the swamp frog croaks_. She separated the two lilies and placed one back in her hair while the other stayed in her hand. "Well, my mother's summoning me. I'd better go."

Hades was disappointed that she was leaving, but didn't show it. "So, babe, I guess we'll have to continue this later."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't cross your fingers." Persephone twirled the second lily in her hand. She tossed it to Hades. "Catch you later, flame boy." She waved before walking away.

Hades watched Persephone until she disappeared into the crowd. He glanced at the flower in his hands. A smirk to crept its way onto his face. _Sooner than you think, babe. Sooner than you think._

….

Persephone walked up behind Demeter. "You rang, Mother?"

Demeter turned around. "Where have you been?"

Persephone ran a hand through her hair. "I was just over by the pillars, admiring the scenery. This place is really beautiful at night."

Demeter took hold of her arm. "Okay, but tell me next time, dear. Now come on, I need to drop you off on the island."

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Drop me off? Aren't you staying?"

Demeter shook her head. "No, Hera needs me to take care of a few things. I'm staying here."

Persephone frowned. "Oh come on, mom, let me stay with you. I've been good this whole time. Besides, I've made some new friends."

Demeter thought for a minute before nodding. "Well, you have behaved yourself tonight. I see no problem in it."

"Thank you," Persephone smiled. "By the way, mom, how come you never told me about the Lord of the Underworld?"

Stopping in her tracks, Demeter looked at Persephone. "How do you know...?"

_Oops. _Persephone coughed. "Uh, Athena and Aphrodite mentioned him in our conversations. They said he was some horrible creep, but I wanted to know your opinion."

Demeter sighed. "Well, they're right. He's evil. I don't want you anywhere near him." She continued to drag Persephone out of the room. "Now come, I want to show you where we'll be staying."

Persephone followed behind Demeter. _Hmm, I guess it's too late to stay away from him, but what she doesn't know won't hurt me._" She replayed her meeting with Hades in her head. _Although, he didn't seem that bad. But, then again, my judgment could be off._


	3. Accusations

Chapter Three- Accusations

Demeter led Persephone to her small cottage on the east side of Mount Olympus. Persephone was sent to bed early. She lay awake under covers and waited. An hour or so passed by, and Demeter and most of the other deities had gone to bed.

Persephone climbed out of the window of her room. She drew in a breath of fresh air before examining her surroundings. Everything around her was quiet and abandoned.

_Perfect. No witnesses._ Persephone gazed back at the window. A smirk spread across her face. _Sorry, Demeter, but I've got a life to live._

Turning back around, Persephone made her way to the Olympian Gates. Unfortunately for her, the Fates could be very cruel mistresses when they wanted to.

_Yes, I'm gonna make it! I don't know where I'll go, but it's going to be far away from this place. Pretty soon I'll be living my new life miles away, and by morning none of those morons will be the wiser._ Persephone rushed to the gates. "Nothing's gonna stop me now."

Persephone bumped into something. She fell backwards onto the silky, swirled ground. Looking up, Persephone saw it wasn't a _something_ but a _someone_. It was Zeus, who just returned from a late night smiting.

Zeus looked down. "Oh, Persephone." Smiling, he held out a hand. "Where's your rush?"

Persephone looked at him. _Damn, I'm caught._ She let Zeus help her to her feet. "Oh nothing, I was just out for a quick jog. Got to keep healthy, you know."

"Well, you should be more careful." Zeus eyed her. "It's dangerous for a goddess to be out on her own."

Persephone rolled her eyes. _I don't see how, considering I'm immortal._ She glanced back at the gate. "Uh, thanks for the tip. See ya."

Persephone tried to walk in the other direction, but Zeus took hold of her wrist. "There's no need to run off. We're both awake, so we might as well enjoy the view."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you probably want to go back to your home and rest. I'll just get out of your way and leave." Persephone tried to pry her arm from Zeus' strong grip.

Zeus tightened his hold on Persephone and pulled her closer. "Now, now, Demeter would have a fit if she found out you were wandering around unprotected. I only want to watch out for you."

Persephone chuckled slightly. "Well, thank you for your concern. I'll head back home, so mother won't worry." She tugged her arm out his grip one last time, but she failed miserably. "Um, could you let me go now?"

Ignoring her, Zeus put a hand to her forehead. "My dear, you look a bit flushed. Are you coming down with something?"

Persephone gave him a smile. She pushed his hand away. "No, I'm not. Would you please let me go?"

"Now, Persephone, don't act so hasty. I don't bite." Zeus furrowed his brow. "And you're shivering. Here, you'll be warmer next to me." He put a second arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Persephone continued to struggle in his grip, but he was too strong.

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Stop fidgeting, you're being difficult."

"I don't care. Now get your fucking hands off of me!" Persephone swung her right hand, dealing a backhanded blow to the left side of Zeus' face.

Zeus' grip loosened. Persephone broke free and backed away from him. Zeus stood still, his face blank.

Zeus stared at Persephone, his gaze deepening into a glare. "Defiant, bitch!" He slapped her.

Persephone landed on her elbow making her groan. She tried to crawl away. Zeus stomped his foot on the bottom of her dress, pinning her down. She looked up at him. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Zeus pulled Persephone up by her hair. "I was trying to be nice. You're a lovely goddess. Such beauty shouldn't go to waste. But since you're so insistent on being difficult, I'll do things my way."

_No, why is he doing this?_ Persephone grabbed the hand that was holding her up and tried to loosen his fingers. Her heart was pounded in her head. Tears formed in her eyes. She stared at Zeus, trembling.

_He's nothing but a lech. I knew he was too forward when he kissed my hand._ _There has to be some way to get out of this._ Persephone glared at him. "Let go of me, you asshole!"

Zeus laughed. "Fight all you want. It'll get you nowhere." He brought her closer to him. "One thing you'll learn, my dear, is that as the God of Gods, I always get what I want."

"Not this time!" Persephone's aura brightened.

Large, thorn-covered vines erupted from ground. Two vines wrapped around Zeus' arms. The vine with the biggest thorn struck him right between the legs. Zeus let out painful shriek loud enough to wake up all of Olympus. The vines withered back into the ground. Persephone fell onto her back.

Zeus dropped to his knees. He groaned. "You little…."

Persephone snatched him by his beard. She brought his face to her eye level. "Save it, you creep! Don't you ever touch me again, or I'll make you suffer a fate worse than death!"

"Persephone!"

Pausing, Persephone looked up to see Demeter and the other deities. Unfortunately for Persephone, the audience hadn't witnessed the assault. All they heard was her threatening Zeus. And now, Persephone was standing there with her right hand yanking his beard and her left forming a fist that was aimed at his face.

Persephone let go of Zeus. She smiled at the crowd. _Uh oh._

….

That morning Zeus held a trial before the gods. Persephone was standing in the center with Demeter beside her. The earth goddess fanned her flustered face. All Persephone could do was glare at everyone around her. She frowned, shifting her cuffed hands into a more comfortable position.

Athena unraveled a scroll. "Persephone, future Goddess of Spring, you are being charged with the crime of treason for attacking and threatening, Zeus, King of the Gods."

Zeus looked at Persephone sternly. "Your sentence is permanent banishment from Mount Olympus, and you shall spend eternity sealed away in an underground cavern."

Demeter stepped forward. "No, Zeus, please reconsider. Don't take my daughter away."

"Demeter, your daughter has committed a serious crime. She must be punished." Zeus narrowed his eyes. "_And_ as ruler of the Gods I _don't_ change my mind."

_The only thing being the ruler of the gods allows you to do is wear a bright pink chiton and not have people laugh at you…._ Persephone smirked to herself. _To your face._

Zeus pointed at her. "See look at her. She's smirking. The girl knows she's guilty."

Persephone looked down at her feet. _Like it matters. No one's gonna believe me if I said what really happened._

Demeter furrowed her brow. "Please, Zeus, you can banish her from Mount Olympus, but do not seal her away. Persephone is spring itself, and she is still needed. I can keep her locked way on my island forever. She would no longer be trouble to you or anyone else."

Zeus thought for a minute before nodding. "Very well, she may return to your island. But only because she has to uphold her responsibilities with the season of spring."

Demeter smiled. "Thank you."

Persephone rolled her eyes and mumbled, "So much for _not_ changing his mind."

"However…." Zeus leaned over his podium. "If she is ever caught off of the island at anytime, the original punishment will be put into motion."

Persephone sighed. _Spoke too soon._

"All right." Demeter took Persephone by the arm and dragged her toward the exit. "Now come on, Persephone, let's get you home."

Persephone turned and glanced back at Zeus. She met his gaze with a glare. _The leech. This is why I despise the gods._

….

The ride back to Sicily was silent. Demeter stole disappointed looks at Persephone, her thoughts stirring.

Persephone kept her eyes focused on the ground below them. _I would have preferred being sealed away. At least I would be at peace, and I would never be bothered by anyone ever again._ _Hell, I would have accepted death with open arms over an eternity chained to that horrid island with mother barking down my throat. There won't be any escaping this time. I know she'll make sure of that._

They reached the island. Demeter dragged Persephone to her room.

Closing the door behind them, Demeter narrowed her eyes at Persephone. "I bring you outside for five seconds, and you try to attack Zeus! What were you thinking? I know I raised you better than that!"

Persephone glared at her. "You didn't raise me at all! All I am is a victim of your selfishness!"

Demeter pursed her lips. "Don't you dare sass me, Persephone! I spent fifty long years molding you into the perfect lady, and you betray me like this! Not to mention you made a fool of me in front of the entire Parthenon!"

"You can't turn an apple into an orange. I am who I am regardless!" Persephone got into Demeter's face. "And if you were a real mother, you wouldn't be so quick to take Zeus' side over your own daughter's!"

Demeter slapped Persephone across the face. The smack echoed loudly in the air. Persephone put a hand to the sore spot on her cheek and glared up at Demeter.

"It doesn't matter who you _were_, you are my daughter _now_, and you shall respect and obey me in the way I deserve!" Demeter put her hands on her hips. "And for now it seems I've been too lenient with you. From this moment forward, you are restricted to your bedroom. You are not allowed anywhere else without my permission, and you will be watched by the nymphs and dryads night and day!"

_Damn this goddess._ Persephone lowered her head. "Yes, Mother."

"Good. Now it's off to bed with you. I've got to return to Mount Olympus to make amends. When I come back, I'd better still see you in that bed!" Demeter left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Persephone let out a shriek and kicked the floor. _My entire plan had been going perfectly until Zeus ruined it. Now I'm a criminal in the eyes of Mount Olympus. _She scowled. "That fucking bastard. He's the one who attacked me, but I'm the one being punished for it. At this rate, I'll never get out of here."

Persephone walked over to the door and pulled the handle. The door was locked tight, and there was a barrier blocking access to the balcony. Sighing, Persephone returned to her bed. Passing by her mirror, she glanced at the reflection and paused. She glared at herself…no…not herself. She was glaring at the goddess Demeter turned her into, the source of all of her grief.

_If __only __I'd been left mortal…. _Tears formed in Persephone's eyes._ If only I hadn't washed up on that damn shore, none of this would have happened._

Balling her left hand into a fist, Persephone punched the mirror with all of the strength she could muster. The glass shattered and fell, leaving very few pieces attached to the frame. Swiping her right hand back, she knocked over two of the candles on her nightstand. The candles fell on the bed, lighting it on fire. Persephone stood still and let the fire spread. Smoke and flying ash started to fill the room.

Persephone slowly stepped backwards, her hollow eyes focused on the broken mirror. She stopped in the center of the room. The fire slowly engulfed everything. Persephone stared at the way flames licked across the walls changing their color from white to black. Sparks fell onto her dress and burned holes into it, but her body remained unharmed.

"Zeus, you're gonna pay for what you've done." Persephone let her tears run down her face. "And you'd better pray that I never get off of this island, cause if I do…you're finished."

Closing her eyes, Persephone rolled her head back until she was facing the ceiling. She stared at the smoke through half-open eyelids. The whole ceiling was nothing but a dark cloud. Debris fell all around her. Persephone inhaled the smoke. The scent seemed to calm her. The room was silent except for the sounds of the crackling fire. A smile crept its way onto her face.

_Guess this is the part where I shed a tear,_

_Cause I'm the poor heroine that's trapped here._

_I don't want to be part of this place,_

_Can't mask my sorrow; wish I could just erase._

_So lost._

_I'm all alone._

_So lost._

_Just an object to own._

_So lost._

_An obedient drone._

_So lost. _

_I can't take this anymore._

"Persephone!"

Hearing her name, Persephone snapped out of her trance.

"Can you hear me?"

Persephone slightly tilted her head to the left and glanced toward the door. One of the dryads was standing in the doorway. Her expression looked frantic, and she had her hand reached out toward Persephone.

The dryad glanced behind herself and back at Persephone. "Hurry, take my hand! The room's going to collapse!"

Persephone just stared at the dryad, the wheels in her mind spinning. Her eyes widened slightly, making her smirk. Raising her right hand, Persephone shot a vine at the dryad and pulled her into the room. The second Persephone had the dryad at her side, the ceiling collapsed on top of them.


	4. Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter Four- Down The Rabbit Hole

It was the next morning. The nymphs and dryads were gathered around the rubble that was left of Persephone's room. They had spent all night putting out the fire before it spread to the rest of the island. A few nymphs tried to pull away the debris, but some of it was still hot and smoldering.

One nymph held her face with her hands. "What do we do?"

A dryad kicked some of the broken wood away. "We have to dig Persephone out. If Demeter returns and sees her home in this state, we'll be in huge trouble." She faced the group. "Start digging."

Everyone scurried to a spot and pulled away pieces of the broken building. One of the nymphs pushed a medium size chunk of stone to the side. She spotted a soot-covered leg.

The nymph waved to the others. "Over here. I found her."

The others rushed to the spot and helped pull Persephone out of the rubble. She was unconscious. Her hair was matted, her dress was torn and scorched, and her skin was smeared with soot.

….

One of the dryads headed into the gardens. She avoided the other nymphs or dryads along the way.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The dryad raised an eyebrow at the voice. It sounded whiny and male. She frowned. _Men aren't allowed on Demeter's island. I should investigate._

The dryad followed the voice to a small clearing. She hid behind a large rock. Crouching down, she peered over the rock. She spotted a rabbit and fox.

The rabbit folded its paws. "So who are we looking for again?"

"The boss said her name was Persephone." The fox glanced around, its movements twitchy. "She's the only goddess on this island. But how do we find her? This place is huge!"

"We'll search everywhere." The rabbit sighed. "He wants us to spy on her, and we can't go back until we do."

The dryad narrowed her eyes. _Something's not right._ She spread her vines out from the ground and snatched the two animals from their spot.

The rabbit squirmed. "Hey, what's going on?"

The fox shrieked. "Oh no, we're caught. It's over!"

The dryad pulled them to her and created a nest of vines over them. The rabbit and fox screamed and fought to break free.

The dryad wrapped her vines over their mouths. "Okay, I'm going to let go of your mouths, but you have to promise to be quiet cause the plants have ears."

The two animals nodded. However, when she released them, they continued to scream.

The dryad re-wrapped her vines over their mouths. "I said _be quiet_. We're going to try this again. You need to trust me because I want to help you." She let them go.

The rabbit glared at her. "Listen, sister, we don't need any help, so why don't you go frolic in a river or something."

"You know, since you two _are_ trespassing, it isn't wise to insult me considering the position _you're_ in and considering the position _I'm_ in." The dryad smirked and tightened her vines around their bodies. "Now, back to business. You two are looking for the goddess, Persephone, are you not?"

The rabbit nodded. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Good." The dryad smiled. "I know where she is, and I can take you to her."

The fox's eyes widened. "Really?"

The dryad glanced away. "Well, for a price of course."

"Figures." The rabbit groaned. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I know you two don't belong here, and I want off of this wretched island." The dryad shifted her gaze between the two of them. "So, here's the deal. You take me back to your home, and I'll give you what you're after."

The rabbit shook his head. "Forget it. We'll look for her ourselves."

The dryad laughed softly. "On the contrary. If you two don't take me up on my offer, I'll turn you over to Demeter. And I'm sure she'll love to hear about two male trespassers trying to come near her precious daughter."

The fox and rabbit gulped.

"All right we'll take you with us." The rabbit nodded. "Now here's the goddess?"

The dryad shook her finger at them. "Patience is a virtue. First I get what I want, then you get what you want."

The two animals glanced at each other before sighing. "Fine."

The rabbit and fox transformed. The fox changed into a small, teal colored imp. It had large horns, a long nose, a pair of tiny, dark green bat wings, and a long, dark green devil's tail. The rabbit became a small, fat, magenta colored imp with tiny horns sticking out its dark magenta hair. It too had small bat wings and a long devil's tail.

The dryad's jaw dropped at the new creatures standing before her. _They're so creepy looking. Maybe I should rethink this. Nah._ She folded her arms. "Wha…what are you two?"

The teal imp stepped forward. "We're imps. I'm Panic." He pointed to the magenta imp next to him. "And he's Pain."

"Enough chat. Let's hurry up and get this over with." Pain snatched the dryad by the hand. "We have to complete our mission before the boss comes back."

Pain and Panic led the dryad back to the clearing and into another thicket of bushes where there was a large crack in the earth.

_Burrowing underground? I tried that already. How were they able to sneak in so easily?_ The dryad raised an eyebrow. "Down there?"

Pain yanked her by the arm. "Yeah, hurry up."

Taking a deep breath, the dryad jump into the large cavern with Pain and Panic following behind her. They fell a short ways before landing onto the cold, hard ground beneath them. The dryad groaned from the rough landing. She looked up. The hole they fell through closed up by itself, leaving them in the dark.

Pain flew in the dryad's face. "Okay, we did what you wanted. Tell us what we want!"

"Good things come to those who wait." The dryad put her hands on her hips. "You'll get your reward once you show me where I am and take me to your home. Otherwise, my lips are sealed."

Panic frowned. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

The dryad grinned. "Nope."

Pain sighed. "Come on."

The dryad examined their surroundings. _This place is so creepy and gloomy. I don't think there's a source of life anywhere._

They reached the edge of what seemed to be a shore. In front of them was a vast river full of dead souls.

Panic flew into the air. He gestured to everything around them. "Welcome to the Underworld!"

The dryad didn't even hear him. Her eyes were permanently locked on the souls flowing by. Pain and Panic headed to a rowboat. Inside was a skeletal figure holding a large paddle. It was Charon, the ferryman of souls. Pain noticed that the dryad hadn't budged. He flew over to her.

Pain tugged on her dress. "Are you coming or what?"

_I've got to get out of here._ The dryad shook her head.

She walked backwards away from the river. Pain pulled her forward by the arm. Panic flew over to help, and with a few struggle fights, they successfully got her into the boat. The dryad curled up at the far end of the boat, her body slightly quivering.

_What is this place? I can't stay here. Not around all these dead souls. I can't believe I did this. _The dryad glanced at the river. _Wait, what am I talking about? We've been floating on this river for a few minutes now, and nothing bad has happened. _She took a deep breath. "Exactly, there's nothing to worry about…everything's going to be fine…I'm fine." The dryad placed her hand on the edge of the boat.

The second her hand touched the edge, one of the souls in the river jumped out and grabbed her arm. The dryad screamed so loud it could have been heard by all of Greece and Mount Olympus. They reached what seemed to be the palace of the Underworld. From a distance the palace was shaped like a skull. There was a winding staircase leading to the upper level inside.

The dryad jumped out of the boat and raced up the stairs. She reached what appeared to be the throne room, but it was unoccupied. The atmosphere, like the rest of the place, was dim and depressing. There were large, circular windows facing the outside. A soul floated by and flew down a hallway that was glazed over with a green light. They dryad yelped as it went pass her. She leaned against a giant chessboard in the center of the room.

"Hold it right there!"

The dryad glanced up and saw the imps standing in front of her.

Panic frowned. "What do you think you're doing?"

The dryad narrowed her eyes at them. "Standing."

"Well, that's nice, but it's time for you to uphold your end of the bargain." Pain scoffed. "You stupid dryad."

The dryad glared at the fat imp. "Okay, you two, you got me. You gave me what I wanted, and it's time for your reward. Oh, and where are my manners? You two told me your names, but I failed to introduce myself."

The dryad summoned a daisy in her left hand. She softly blew on the flower, making the petals fly off and swirl around her. As they did, her dryad appearance dissipated away. The imps gasped, their jaws hanging to the floor.

Grinning at the expression on their faces, Persephone gave them a small curtsy. "Pain, Panic, I am Persephone, the Goddess of Spring."

The imps continued to stare at her.

_"Pain! Panic!"_

Persephone watched the imps rush down the stairs at the call of their names. _Who else is here? I know that voice._ Her eyes widened. _Going underground, dead souls all over the place, dismal atmosphere, and demonic looking servants? I'm in the Lord of the Underworld's domain._ _And more importantly, in a few minutes I'm about to be caught. Damn._ Persephone ran over to one of the large windows. Looking down, she could only see the soul filled river at the bottom. Persephone backed away. _Damn, damn, damn, I have to get out of here before he sees me._

….

Hades stood at the bottom of the stairway. He had just returned home from another boring trip to Mount Olympus. _Well, it actually wasn't that boring._ _I did manage to learn some very intriguing information about a certain young goddess._ His thoughts were interrupted by Pain and Panic, who rushed down the stairs and saluted him.

"Pain and Panic, reporting for duty."

Hades nodded. "Good, and seeing that you're here, I can assume that you've retrieved the information I asked."

Panic cringed. He twisted his tail in his hands. "Well, not exactly."

Hades' skin turned red and his flames flared from blue to orange. "What? What do you mean _not exactly_?"

Pain jumped back. "We kind of ran into some trouble."

Hades sighed, his appearance returning to normal. "Boys, let's recap. I sent you topside to the island of Sicily. Where all you had to do was disguise yourselves and spy on one simple, little goddess! SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT MADE THAT SO DIFFICULT!" His glared at them, his flames flaring.

Pain and Panic shrunk down to the form of ants. They scurried on the ground and begged for forgiveness. Hades slowly calmed down from his outburst.

Pain noticed. He stepped forward while returning to his regular form. "But, your gruesomeness, that's just it. We didn't find the goddess you were talking about…."

Panic returned to his normal form as well. "Yeah, she found us, and she tricked us into letting her come down here."

Hades' temper was about to erupt again when the last sentence finished processing in his mind. "What was that last thing you said?"

"The goddess you were talking about. Persephone. She's in the throne room right now." Panic pointed toward the room above.

"She's been here this whole time?" Hades narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before!" The imps cowered once again.

Hades grinned to himself, the news sinking in. _The small mission I gave Pain and Panic didn't go exactly as planned. In fact, it's way ahead of schedule. But it doesn't matter._

….

Persephone examined the room she was in. She glanced at the chessboard she was leaning against. With closer observation, she realized it wasn't a chessboard. It was a map of Greece, and it included every little detail. There were small figurines of Zeus on Mount Olympus on one end and Hades with a bunch of monsters on the other end.

_Hmm, maybe I might just be getting my wish after all._ Persephone smirked. She heard footsteps behind her.

"I guess it was good I kept my fingers crossed, babe."

Persephone turned around and looked at Hades. "I suppose it was."

Meeting her gaze, Hades felt his mind freeze. He mentally shrugged it off before walking across the room. He sat in his throne. "Well, Persephone, welcome to my domain. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no thank you." Persephone twiddled her thumbs. "I'm sure you want an explanation about why I'm here."

Hades smirked. "The boys already told me. You tricked them into to bringing you down here. But I understand if you were just eager to see me again."

"No, not really." Persephone shook her head, making his smirk drop. "I'm down here because I'm trying to run away from my possessive mother. The fact that our paths crossed again just happened by chance." She crossed her arms and sighed. "As you probably already know, I'm a fugitive."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, my _high and mighty_ brother gave me an earful of what happened. I have to say I'm quite impressed."

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Impressed?"

Hades nodded. "Yeah, babe, there aren't very many deities out there that would have the guts to boldly attack Zeus like that."

Persephone grimaced and glanced away. "If that's what you want to believe…." She looked at him. "But I still don't see why you're impressed. You _are_ brothers right? Shouldn't you be turning me in or something?"

Hades heard the nervousness in her voice. "And why would I do that?"

Persephone took a step back. "Because…I broke the rules for my punishment. Zeus originally wanted to seal me away into an eternal sleep, but mother convinced him to have me return to her island. I'm banished from Mount Olympus, and I'm bound to the island of Sicily forever. If I ever set foot off of the island, Zeus gets full rights to seal me away."

Hades rested his head against his hand. "And yet you still ran away?"

_What was this guy getting at? And why did he care?_ Persephone dropped her gaze to the floor. "Yes, and if you'll excuse me, I should be going now." She slowly walked back toward the stairs.

"You can relax, babe." Hades grinned. "I'm not going to turn you in."

Persephone stared at him. "What?" She furrowed her brow. _Okay, this guy's getting stranger by the minute. What reason could he possibly have to not tattle on me?_ Her eyes widened. _There's a catch; there's always a catch._ She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

Hades smirked. "I have my reasons."

Persephone frowned. A sudden thought dawn on her, and she gulped. "You're not going to do anything to...me...are you?"

Hades could tell where she was going with this and quickly shook his head. "Hey, babe, calm down. There's no reason to be judgmental. I can be a lot of things, but I'm not like that."

Persephone relaxed. "Sorry." She looked at the map table that was in the center of the room. "Hmm, then could one of those reasons possibly be that you hate your brother?"

"Hate?" Hades quirked an eyebrow. "What would give you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, possibly that interesting display you have on the table over here." Persephone put her hands on her hips. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were plotting something."

Hades remained silent. He sat up and walked over to her. "Persephone, babe, trust me you have no reason to think that I would ever be plotting something against anyone. I'm as calm and cool as they come."

Persephone smiled and nodded. "All right, if you say so."

Hades returned her smile. "So, babe, how about I show you around?"

"Okay." Persephone let him lead the way. She narrowed her eyes. _I'll be nice to you for now, but I'll still don't trust you, Hades._


	5. Allies

Chapter Five- Allies: The Immortal Bonnie and Clyde

Above ground, the sun was setting. Demeter just returned home to her island from Mount Olympus. She spent her time fulfilling the few odd jobs Hera requested, but she mostly gave a thousand apologies to Zeus for Persephone's behavior. He accepted them, but not before leaving Demeter with another warning for her daughter.

At this moment, Demeter was coming upon the threshold of Sicily. _I hope Persephone will be more cooperative now._

Landing the chariot and entering her home, Demeter immediately headed to Persephone's room. She found her daughter lazily sitting on the bed and staring off into space.

"Ah, so you have behaved yourself." Demeter noticed the traces of debris. There were scorch marks on the walls. She returned her attention to her daughter. "Persephone, what have you done?"

Persephone didn't respond. She merely glanced in Demeter's direction.

"I asked you a question, young lady!"

Instead, Persephone lay down on the bed. She turned her back to Demeter.

Demeter glared at her. "Oh, so you're not speaking to me now?" She calmed herself before sitting down on the bed next to Persephone. "Persephone, sweety, I know you're upset about this new arrangement, but you brought this upon yourself." She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's all for the best, and hopefully in time, Zeus will forget about the whole thing. And _hopefully_ when that time comes, you will have grown out of this _dark streak _of yours. In the mean time, let's get you something to eat. I believe you've earned a little time outside for obeying my orders."

Persephone perked up at the word food and turned to Demeter with a smile.

….

Millions of miles underground, the real Persephone was fast asleep in her new room in the Underworld. Her first day there had been quite interesting. Hades gave her a private tour around the place. Unfortunately and much to Persephone's dismay, most of their touring involved traveling along the river. The minute they stepped onto Charon's boat, the frightened Spring Goddess remained still in her seat, trembling. Hades was a bit surprised that she was so afraid, but he didn't really mind since she started clinging onto his arm.

Luckily for Persephone, their small water ride didn't last very long, and she gratefully rushed off of the boat onto dry land. The next area they arrived in was filled with various pools. And from what Hades explained, none of them were meant for swimming, unless of course, someone had a death wish. Amongst these dark pools was the Lethe pool, also known as the pool of forgetfulness. One touch and a person's memory would be completely erased. Persephone made a personal note to avoid it at all costs. Then there was the Elysian Fields. It had a barrier around it, denying access from everyone except fallen heroes.

During their small journey through the Underworld, Persephone noticed that despite his attempts to be cheerful, Hades held a deep feeling of resentment toward the entire place, almost like he wanted out. She could definitely understand that feeling, but regardless of how nice he acted, she was still waiting for him to stab her in the back. There was no way he would let her stay in the Underworld without some ulterior motive.

Nonetheless at the current moment, Persephone had retired to bed hours ago. She tried to enjoy a peaceful slumber, but her mind was very persistent in keeping her awake. She tossed and turned in bed, paranoia eating away at her.

_Did my trick for Demeter work? If it didn't, is she searching for me now? What is Hades going to do with me? Should I stay in the scary Underworld or should I run away again? _Groaning, Persephone quickly sat up. She hugged her arms around her knees. The desolate atmosphere of the Underworld was making her unsettled. _Everything is so dark and…uninviting. How could anybody live here?_

Persephone slid out of bed and left her room. She walked to throne room and headed down the stairs. She stopped on the last step and sat down, deciding to reflect on her thoughts. She side glanced at the river Styx. She heard voices. Scanning her surroundings, Persephone realized she was the only one there.

_Where are the voices coming from?_ It dawned on her. Shivers went up and down Persephone's spine. _The river._

Persephone slowly turned her head toward the souls in the Styx. The voices in her head got louder. They were calling out to her, luring her into the murky depths of their sorrow, sending her into a trance with their tragic tales. Shaking her head, Persephone broke free of their hold. She scooted further up the stairs.

Persephone placed a hand to her forehead. _What's wrong with me? Have I gone mad?_

"**_Well you know what they say…the first step to recovery is admitting denial_**."

Persephone looked around again, still seeing no one.

"**_Yoo hoo, down here_**."

Persephone directed her gaze down toward her feet and saw a man standing there. He was only three inches tall and transparent. "_What are you?"_

The man jumped onto her right knee. "**_I'm just a figment of your imagination. You know, the little voice in the back of your head that tells you right from wrong_**."

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "_You're my conscience_?"

"**_At your service_**." He gave her a slight bow.

Persephone furrowed her brow. "_Well, what do I call you_?"

"**_Zeke._**" He folded his arms."**_Now what seems to be the problem_**?"

Persephone narrowed her eyes. "_Since you're technically me, shouldn't you already know_?"

Zeke smirked. "**_Yes, but it's no fun if my client doesn't at least put a little effort into this problem solving business_**."

"_Fine, I worried about everything._" Persephone sighed."_I'm a fugitive. I mean…any minute Zeus is going to show up and seal me away_."

Zeke sat on her knee cross-legged. "**_So, what are you going to do_**?"

"_I don't know_." Persephone frowned. "_Wait, shouldn't you be giving me an answer? You're not exactly helping_."

Zeke shrugged. "**_Hey, I'm not the one doing this, you are. I'm just apart of your mind remember_**?"

Persephone groaned. "_Fine then how do I make you go away_?"

"**_That's good enough_**." Zeke faded away.

Persephone stood up and returned to her room. She lay in her bed and sighed. "It's official, I've totally gone insane." Closing her eyes, she finally fell asleep.

….

Despite there being no sunlight in the Underworld, morning still came sooner than she expected. Persephone reluctantly sat up. Yawning, she stretched. She heard voices outside her door. Curiosity getting the best of her, she quietly climbed out of the bed and pressed her ear against the door.

"I can't believe the boss is letting her stay here," she heard one voice say, which she instantly recognized to be Pain's.

"Well, she _is _a goddess. She can pretty much go wherever she pleases," the second voice, who Persephone recognized to be Panic's, replied.

Pain groaned. "Still, she's nothing but a distraction. If anything, she'll just get in the way of the uprising."

Panic sighed. "But you heard what they said earlier. She's banished from Mount Olympus. Why would she care that we're planning to take it over?"

Pain frowned. "How do you know she won't rat us out to try and redeem herself?"

_So, that's the big secret. Hades is planning to take over Olympus._ Persephone grinned before returning to her bed.

Pain and Panic entered the room. They were carrying a stack of clothing in their arms and decided to lay them out on the empty side of her bed.

Panic shook his head. "Look I don't like her that much either, but…."

Pain clamped a hand over Panic's mouth. "Sssh. She might be awake."

The two imps peaked over the covers. They didn't see Persephone move an inch except for the normal rising and falling of her chest.

Panic wiped his forehead. "She doesn't look awake, but let's get out of here before she does."

The second they left the room, Persephone sat up. She smirked to herself. "You two may not like me, but you have definitely helped things out in my favor." She noticed a set of new dresses laid out on the edge of the bed. Unlike the ones her mother used to give to her, these were all blacks, grays, and royal blues. "Hades must have gotten these. That was nice of him."

After getting herself ready for the day, she picked the black dress and quickly changed into to it. The dress had a slit on the left side that almost went all the way up to her hip, and two straps that were decorated with a small black rose on each side. Satisfied with her appearance, Persephone left her room to see if her host was awake.

….

Hades was hunched over the map table in his throne room. He grinned to himself. He was more than thrilled to have Persephone by his side. She, in all aspects, made living in the Underworld seem actually bearable. He was almost glad that the rest of Olympians branded her the enemy. It meant she would have to hide out there for who knows how long, and hopefully by that time she wouldn't want to leave. Or at least leave _him_ anyway.

Still, I can't help but worry about Demeter. I don't know how Persephone managed to elude her, but hopefully it will keep her occupied. Hades heard Pain and Panic into the room. He glanced in their direction. "Well boys, did you give Persephone her new things?"

"Yes." Pain nodded. "She was still asleep when we went in there, so we just laid the dresses on her bed."

Hades grinned. "In that case, let's continue…."

"Good morning." Persephone entered the room.

Hades turned and had to keep himself from gawking at her. "Good…morning."

Pain and Panic glared in her direction, but remained silent since Hades was within firing range.

Persephone leaned against the map table. "Thanks for the new clothes. I really appreciate it."

Hades shrugged. "No problem, babe, I figured you would need some since you'd probably be staying here for a while."

Persephone examined her nails. "So tell me...how are the plans for the uprising going?"

"Well it's going…" Hades paused after processing her question. He stared at her. "How do you know…?"

Persephone glanced in the direction of the imps. "Let's just say there's two little rats in the walls with really loud mouths."

Hades' skin tinged red. He glared at the two imps. Pain and Panic immediately hid behind the table wanting to be as far out of his shooting range as possible.

Persephone folded her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hades gave her a sheepish smile. "Persephone, please try to understand, it's not what you think…."

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She chuckled. "So you're not trying to take over Mount Olympus and overthrow Zeus?"

"All right so it is what you think, but I can explain." Hades frowned. _Why am I so nervous? Yes, Persephone is an attractive goddess. Probably the most attractive I've ever seen. But still, do I like her that much that I owe her an explanation. _He sighed to himself. _Yeah._

Persephone held up her hand. "Save it, Hades. I don't want to know why you decided to hide this from me. But since the cat's out of the bag now, I have to say that I think it's a splendid idea."

Hades, Pain, and Panic stared at her. "What?"

"You think it's a good idea?" Hades let out a small laugh. "You don't think I'm wrong or evil for wanting to try something like that?"

"Of course not. I'm sure you have your reasons for disliking Zeus just as I have mine. And I would love nothing more than to see that…that macho, egotistical, jerk get shoved off his high pedestal and get crushed to the ground like the worm he is." Persephone gripped her hands into fists, her eyes narrowing.

Hades' eyes widened slightly. "You know, for the daughter of Demeter who's supposed to be the innocent Goddess of Spring, you sure have a dark side."

Persephone smirked. "You'd be surprised to see just how many sides I have."

Hades returned her smirk. "Is that an invitation?"

Giggling, Persephone tapped his nose with her finger. "Only if you're a good boy."

"I promise." Hades put a hand over his heart while the other was in the air.

"Right." Persephone rolled her eyes. "But in the meantime, let's return to our more important topic. I want to help you, Hades."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Help me?"

"With getting rid of Zeus." Persephone put her hands on her hips. "Whatever you're planning, I want in. I'll do everything in my power to see that we succeed."

Hades folded his arms. "So, you want to work for me?"

Persephone shook her head. "Not necessarily work for…but with. I was thinking more of an ally, you know _partners in crime_."

_Partners…_. Hades nodded, his mind drifting somewhere else.

Persephone smiled. "Yeah, individually neither one of us stands a chance against Zeus, but together we'll be able to team-tag him so badly, your dum-dum brother won't know what hit him." She held out her hand. "So do we have a deal, partner?"

_Not exactly what I had in mind, but it's a start._ Hades shook her hand. "It's a deal, babe."

Persephone let go of his hand and looked at the map. "Great, so what's first?"

Hades gestured to the figurines. "Well, so far I only have a few monsters that I'm deciding to gather, but I know we'll need more."

"Just monsters though?" Persephone thought for a minute. "Surely we'll have to get something a lot more dangerous to take on not only Zeus, but the rest of Olympus too."

Hades nodded. "True, babe, very true. I'm still mapping it out, but it'll will come to me in due time. For now we should focus on recruiting our army."

….

Hades continued to explain his plans while Persephone listened and calculated some ideas of her own.

Zeke's voice echoed in Persephone's head/ "**_My, my, my, you're sure having fun_**."

Persephone mentally groaned. "_Oh great, I thought I got rid of you_."

Zeke chuckled. "**_Yeah, but I can't really go away seeing that I'm a part of you_**."

"_So what, you're talking to me inside my head now_?"

Zeke laughed. "**_Well I could have another venture outside, but I wouldn't want your new boyfriend to think you're just as loony as I do_**."

"_He's not my boyfriend; he's more like a strong acquaintance_."

"**_I don't know. I think he likes you_**."

Persephone scoffed. "_That's completely absurd. This is just a business. Hades and I happened to have a common goal. The minute I get my revenge on Zeus, I'm out of here. Got that_."

Zeke laughed again and said in a singsong voice, "**_Whatever you say_**."

"_Besides I have no intention on finding any type of romance._

"**_Don't you believe in second chances_**?"

"_I never got a second chance_…" Persephone sighed. "_Now will you go away, I can't talk to you and Hades at the same time._"

"**_Fine, fine, I know when I'm not wanted_**." Zeke vanished from her thoughts.

"So, Persephone, I've been meaning to ask." Hades met her gaze. "How exactly did you get away from _mother earth_ upstairs?"

Persephone returned her attention to him. "Well, after my mother locked me up on our island, I was sure I'd never get out. That's when I got an idea. I made a clone of myself to put in my place after I ran away. My mother will never know that I left, and I can go and live my life in peace."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "You have the power to duplicate yourself?"

"Not exactly. It's just an illusion." Persephone smirked to herself. "After that, I ran into your minions while in my own disguise, and well you know the rest."

Hades grinned. "So your mother is completely clueless to the fact you're really down here?"

Persephone nodded, but frowned at the same time. "Yeah, but that still doesn't take away from the fact that I have a huge bounty on my head. Mother may be occupied but everyone else isn't, which is why no one can find out where I am."

Hades grinned. "Well, from that perspective you're pretty much stuck here, babe."

Persephone sighed. "Although I kind of wish I wasn't."

Hades smirked dropped. "And why is that?"

Persephone bit her lip. "Oh no, I didn't mean because of you or anything. I've actually enjoyed hanging out with you in the very short time I've been here."

Hades' eyes slightly widened. He noticed her solemn expression. "Then what's the problem?"

Persephone twiddled her fingers. "It's just that, I'm supposed to be the Goddess of Spring, and I kind of...well I don't fit in very well down here. I'm used to being around plants and trees, and stuff."

Hades thought for a second before snapping his fingers. "Then maybe what we need is to redecorate to make you feel more at home."

"Redecorate?" Persephone shook her head. "But I couldn't, this place is yours after all."

"Nonsense, babe." Hades smiled. "And there's no reason why you can't have a few things of your own. Besides, I wouldn't mind if you lightened up the place a bit."

Persephone furrowed her brow. "Well, as long as it's okay with you."

Hades nodded. "Of course. Now let's focus on making this place a little bit more homey for you. You can pick where we start."


	6. Reflections

Chapter Six- Reflections

It was amazing how a few plants could change such a depressing atmosphere. For Persephone, it temporarily swayed her uneasiness with the Underworld. But despite that, she still needed some air. Unfortunately for the Spring Goddess, Hades never showed her how to leave the Underworld.

Persephone tried to find the exit but ended up walking around in circles. She groaned and muttered under her breath, "Honestly, how big can this place be?"

Turning a corner, Persephone came across Pain and Panic. Their backs were turned to her, and they hadn't taken notice of her presence yet. Deciding to stay quiet, Persephone leaned against the wall behind her and listened in on their conversation.

Panic glanced at Pain. "So what do you think of her now?"

Pain grumbled and shook his head. "I still think she's up to something."

Panic walked over to his counterpart. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. There's just something I don't like about her." Pain folded his arms. "I mean, if she was willing to take out Zeus, how do we know she might not try to do the same thing to Hades?"

"Oh come on, boys." Persephone stepped out into the open. "I'm not that bad of a girl once you get to know me."

The two imps jumped. They turned around.

Pain glared at her. "Why are you spying on us?"

Persephone shrugged. "Actually, I was just walking around. But it's hard not to eavesdrop when my name is mentioned."

Pain waddled over to her and pointed a finger. "Well, it's because of your eavesdropping that Hades roasted us to a crisp yesterday."

"Hey, this is not the time to point fingers." Persephone put her hands on her hips. She stared down at the chubby imp. "It's not my fault the two of you were talking outside my door."

"You still didn't have to listen!" Pain flew in her face.

Persephone snatched him by the tail and held him up in front of herself. "Once again, not my fault. It's hard to ignore a voice as loud and whiny as yours."

Pain struggled in her grip. "Put me down, you floozy!"

"Well, I can see that we're going to be very good friends." Persephone tossed him down on the ground. She looked at Panic. "You got anything else to accuse me of, walking stick?"

Panic stepped away from her. "Look, we don't want any trouble. But if you do something to our boss…."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Well…Pain and Panic, was it? You have nothing to worry about. You're safe. This big, bad, goddess isn't going to blow the house down."

Pain dusted himself off. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe you."

Persephone waved him off. "Hey, do what you want. I've already stated where I stand. Whether you accept it or not, is up to you." She walked around them and headed down the riverbank.

Panic ran after her. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Persephone turned around. "If you must know, I'm going above ground. You two may be able to stay down here twenty-four seven, but I can't."

Pain raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you were a fugitive."

"Maybe…." Persephone smirked. "But what's life without a little risk."

Pain and Panic shared a glance. Persephone continued her path down the riverbank, while the imps decided to give their boss a visit.

….

Hades was in the throne room again. _I've never felt so happy before in my life. Everything's working out perfectly. Persephone's warming up to me, and she even wants to help me against Zeus. All I have to do now is come up with the perfect plan to overthrow my idiotic brother._

Pain and Panic rushed into the room, stumbling and tripping over each other along the way.

Hades raised an eyebrow. _How did I get stuck with such clumsy idiots for minions?_

Panic stood and straightened himself out. "Um, boss?"

Hades narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

Pain climbed onto the table. "There's something we need to tell you."

"What?"

Panic twisted his tail in his hands. "It's about Persephone."

_Did something happen to her?_ Hades furrowed his brow. "What is it?"

Pain tapped his chin with his finger. "Well…it's just that…she…."

"Out with it already!" Hades glared at the imps, his skin tingeing red.

Pain cowered back. "We think Persephone might be betraying us."

Hades blinked. "What?"

"She heading above ground right now." Panic stood beside Pain. "We think she might be going to Zeus."

Sighing, Hades' rubbed the temples of his forehead with his fingertips. _If I were mortal, these two would be the death of me._ He looked at them. "Listen, boys, I told you before, Persephone is staying here. And there's no story you can make up that's going to change my mind!"

Panic shrunk back. "Fine, boss. But at least check it out for yourself."

Pain nodded. "Yeah. Aren't you the least bit suspicious?"

Hades stared at the imps, trying to determine which form of torture to use on them. _However, their little request might not be so bad. It'd give me an excuse to visit Persephone for a while._ He grinned. "Alright, fine. If it will shut the two of you up, I'll check on Persephone to see what she is really up to."

Pain and Panic smiled and sighed. Hades turned his arms into two smoky tendrils and grabbed them both by the tail.

Hades lifted them in the air, his eyes narrowed. "_But_…when I come back, I don't want to hear another word of your conspiracy theories. Got the concept?" He vanished into a smoke, dropping the imps on the floor.

….

_Damn, this place is like a labyrinth. _Persephone kicked the ground and growled. _I'm never going to figure a way out of here._ Sighing, she sat on the ground.

_Lost, babe?_

Persephone looked around, recognizing the voice, but she didn't see anyone. Hades appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke.

"I'm not lost." Persephone looked away from him. "I know exactly where I'm going."

Hades smirked. "Well, judging from your expression, I'd say you don't."

"Fine. I'm lost. " Persephone stood up. "I'm trying to get back above ground."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "And why would you need to do that?"

Persephone held up her hands. "No offense, but like I said before, the land of the dead isn't exactly for me. I need a little air, a little sunshine." She noticed him look at her skeptically. "Unless…of course…you think I'm going up there for another reason?"

Hades chose his words before answering. "No…no, I think you should have some time to go upstairs."

"Great." Persephone grinned. "And since I don't know the way, why don't you escort me?"

"Escort you?" Hades folded his arms.

Persephone laughed. "Well, I am a desperate fugitive. I'm sure you'd want to ease your minions' concerns and make sure I don't run back to my mommy or Zeus."

Hades' eyes slightly widened. "What? How did you…?"

"Don't worry, I'm not psychic or anything like that. I just finished arguing with Pain and Panic." Persephone pouted. "They don't exactly trust me."

Hades smirked and walked over to her. "Got to hand it to you, babe, you're very clever."

_Let's just say I know how the deceptive mind works._ Persephone smiled at him. "Um, thank you." She held her hands behind her back and looked at her feet. "So, do you want to come with me?"

Hades thought for a minute. "Well, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Just wandering around a few forests, maybe see what the mortals are up to."

Hades nodded. "Sure, babe."

_Perfect, now I can properly interrogate him. I may have nothing to hide, but I know he does. _Persephone stood beside him. "Okay, lead the way."

….

Hades showed Persephone the regular entrance to the Underworld, and the two ventured around above ground. Persephone smiled to herself. Being outside in the sun and clean air made her feel much better. It was also exciting because she finally got to see the rest of the mortal world outside of Demeter's island. They wandered around until they found themselves on the outskirts of Athens.

Being a god, Hades didn't want to go anywhere near the town and decided to stay in the forests. Persephone wanted to argue against it, but gods and mortals weren't supposed to interact with each other on a casual basis. Instead, Persephone and Hades found a nice, tall hill that overlooked most of Athens.

Persephone sighed to herself. She reclined on the glass. "Are you sure we can't go down there?"

Hades shook his head. "Hey, babe, you're a fugitive. If any of the mortals see you, your cover could get blown."

Persephone pouted. "Fine."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Besides, why would you want to waste your time hanging around mortals anyway? They're dull and boring."

"And what makes you say that?" Persephone looked at him. _I may be a goddess on the outside, but no matter what, I'll always be a mortal._

Hades shrugged. "What's to know? I spend all my time around the stiffs in the Underworld."

Persephone shook her head. "I'm sure anyone would be dull and boring if they had the life sucked out of them. There's more to mortals than you believe."

"Oh really?" Hades smirked. "Care to enlighten me, babe?"

Persephone shrugged. "Well…mortals are really no different than us, except they can't live forever and they don't have any powers."

"Please, Persephone. As much as I'd like to side with you, you're wrong. Mortals are like sheep." Hades lay down on the grass. "They go through their lives blindly worshiping us gods. I bet if they had to live without us, they'd all end up in the Underworld in less than a day."

Persephone arched an eyebrow and stared at him. "And how does that differ from the rest of the Olympians following Zeus blindly?"

Hades closed his eyes. "Good point."

Persephone bit her lip and looked at the sky. Night was falling. It had been an entire day, and she still hadn't asked her question yet. She sighed again. _Now, is probably the best opportunity I can get._ She looked back at him. " Hades?"

"Yes?" He glanced at her.

"Why are you letting me stay with you?"

Hades' eyes slightly widened. He met her gaze, but he didn't respond.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but it's bothering me." Persephone moved her hair out of her face. "I'm not stupid. I know nothing's free. Everything comes with a price. So what's yours?"

Hades managed a smile. "To be honest, babe, nothing. I don't want anything from you."

Persephone stared him in eye, trying to read his expression. "I wish I could believe you, but I can't. You may not give me to Zeus or do anything…_physical_ to me, but you want something."

Hades sat up. "What makes you think that?"

"Why else would you help me?" Persephone groaned. "You don't even know me." She looked away from him and hugged her arms around her knees.

….

Everything fell silent between them.

Hades stared at the grass. _I feel like I'm lying._ He wasn't trying to trick her, but he did want something. He liked her; he wanted _her_. Hades sighed. _But she's not a prize, and I'm not about to say,_ _I'll only hide you away from Zeus if you go on a date with me._ He wasn't sure what reaction he'd get first, her hitting him or her running away. _It'd probably be both._

"I know it's hard to believe, Persephone, but trust me." Hades smiled. "I have no bad intentions.

Persephone laughed to herself. "Right…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be." Hades glanced in the direction of Mount Olympus. "It's not the first time I've been judged by someone else. I'm pretty much the outcast of the whole family."

Persephone looked at him. "Yeah, the other goddesses…and even my mother…they all said you're evil."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "And you believe them?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"No?" Hades stared at her. "So, what do you…?"

"Uh…." Persephone smirked and glanced away. "I don't think I should tell you that."

He noticed the sly expression on her face and smirked at her. "Oh. Why not, babe?"

"Why?" Persephone laughed. "Then…what do you think of me?"

_Wasn't expecting that._ Hades chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. _What do I think of her? Over a thousand words come to mind, beautiful, gorgeous, smart, just to name a few. However, she failed to answer my question_. He gave her a sly grin. "You answer first."

Persephone folded her arms. "Fine. I thought…you were…."

"Charming, suave, intellectual?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I think…." She bit her lip. "Enigma."

Hades looked at her and blinked. "What?"

Persephone shrugged. "Enigma." She stood up. "It's late. We should head back."

Hades glanced up at the sky. "Uh yeah…right." He turned and noticed Persephone starting to walk away. "Wait."

"Huh?" She turned around.

"Uh, don't you want my answer?"

Persephone shook her head. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"Okay, babe, whatever you say." Hades folded his arms.

Hades watched Persephone walk away before following her. He frowned to himself. _An enigma? Guess I can't complain, I've been called worse things. Besides, we've only known each other for three days. She doesn't know much about me._ _But…then again, I don't know much about her. She's just one surprise after another._ Hades laughed to himself. _I guess you're an enigma too._


	7. The Flower and The Flame

Chapter Seven- The Flower and The Flame

A few months went by, and Persephone was happily living in the Underworld. As for the land of dead itself, Persephone managed to adjust to her new surroundings. She was almost to the point where she wasn't fazed by the millions of souls at all.

Above ground, Demeter remained occupied by the false puppet, and with luck, the earth goddess would be warded off forever. Persephone, on the other hand, wasn't missing her mother one bit. For the first time in a long while, she felt free. Sure, technically she was hiding out in the Underworld so Zeus wouldn't find her, but she still felt more at ease than she did with Demeter. This was probably because Hades wasn't diagnosed with possessive overprotecting paranoia.

In the case of the two little schemers, Hades and Persephone had grown close, well friendship close anyway. Their strongest bond was held together by their hatred of Zeus at first, but Persephone was warming up to the dark god little by little. Most of their time was spent on working on the uprising, but when they weren't plotting, they were enjoying each other's company. Pain and Panic's worries were set at ease when they realized that she was on their side, but they still refused to admit that the young Spring Goddess was growing on them.

……….

Persephone returned to the Underworld from another recruiting mission. Over the months she figured out a way to go above ground without getting caught. She used the same dryad disguise of Fae, she had when she first came to the Underworld.

It was late in the evening, and Persephone just reached the throne room. Using another daisy to return to her true form, she walked into the room with a cheery smile on her face. "Hey, I'm back, and the Gorgon is officially on our side." Persephone noticed that Pain and Panic were the only ones in the room. "Hey, where's flame boy?"

"The boss had to go to Mount Olympus for awhile," Panic said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll play fetch with Cerberus again," Persephone said, as she reached out to snag the two imps.

Pain tried to run, but she got him by the tail. "Can't you use actual toys to play with!"

"But that would be no good. Part of the fun is listening to you two scream like babies while Cerberus tries to rip you both to shreds." Persephone smirked. "Now where did your green twin get to?"

Panic managed to escape her grasp since he was the faster and more agile of the two. However, he wasn't able to escape her view for long. As Persephone's eyes scanned the room, she instantly spotted Panic's long tail sticking out from underneath the table.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." She made a large vine sprout from behind Panic's quivering body and snag him.

Panic cried, his nail digging into the ground as he tried to get away. "Have mercy for the love of the Gods! Please spare me…not fetch again! Not after what happened last time!"

Persephone laughed. "Oh yeah. You mean the time when I dressed you two in cat costumes that were soaked in meat juices, and Cerberus ended up swallowing you whole? Now that was hilarious." She gave them a devious look. "I know. Let's try the same thing again, only this time I won't soak the costumes. We can see if he eats you again." She left the throne room, taking the two imps to their dreaded fates.

"Come on, sister, surely you have something better to do than picking on us," Pain said.

"No, I don't think I do." Persephone shook her head. "Unless, of course, you have some ideas. Otherwise I'm sticking with fetch."

Panic clamped his hands together. "How about some more redecorating?"

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Why? I've done plenty of that already."

"Yeah, just a few vines," Panic said.

"But we're talking about your own little haven in the Underworld," Pain said.

She lifted them to her eye level and looked at them skeptically. "All right just where are you two going with this?"

Pain put on a sheepish smile. "A haven, you know like your own private garden."

"A garden huh? I have to say that that's not such a bad idea." Persephone smiled as she dropped them to the floor. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Pain and Panic said together puzzled.

Persephone folded her arms. "Um, hello you're the one's who came up with the idea of creating a garden. Give me a place to put it."

Pain glared at her. "Hey, you're not the boss of us."

"No, but I am a goddess, which means I outrank you. _Which means_ if you don't do as I say, I'll squash you like a bug," Persephone said.

Pain sighed. "Fine this way."

The imps led her into another part of the Underworld and stopped in front of a barren wall.

She raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

Panic nodded. "Yeah, this spot is close to the Elysian fields so there should be enough positive energy to grow the things you want."

Persephone clapped her hands excitedly. "Good job, boys. You've successfully earned my decision to spare you."

"Really?"

Persephone smirked. "For today anyway."

"Just get on with it, sister," Pain said.

"All right, all right, hold your horses, geez." She placed a hand on the rocky surface. _I know._ Persephone conjured up a budding plant.

From the bud, she summoned a seed with a yellowish glow and flicked it into the wall. Once deeply engraved in its new earthy home, the seed sprouted vines and roots that dug deeper into the wall. It took some time but the process finally completed itself as Persephone, Pain, and Panic gazed at her new creation in amazement.

"It's beautiful," Persephone said.

"Oh my gods! You're trying to take everything over aren't you! Just wait until Hades sees what you did now!" Pain said as he and Panic rushed off in the other direction.

Persephone growled. _I knew it, they were setting me up._ She quickly chased after them. "Get back here you little twerps!"

……….

Hades returned from the surface above and was approaching the throne room when he heard Pain and Panic shouting._ Oy vey, just what I need, another headache._ He entered the room. "Boys...." His skin tinged as he groaned with annoyance, but Persephone's loud shouts drowned out his voice.

"That isn't what's going on, you two twits! Hades said I could redecorate a little bit, so that's exactly what I did! And besides this was your idea!"

"Uh, Persephone, babe?" Hades said again, but they were still too into their argument to pay him any mind.

Pain flew up in Persephone's face. "He said you could redecorate not create a whole new territory!"

"All right, enough! Break it up!" Hades skin turned red and his now orange flames flared to the ceiling.

Pain and Panic jumped at their boss' outburst. "Boss!"

"We didn't realize you were here," Panic said, as he started bowing.

"Please forgive us, your infuritatedness," Pain said, bowing as well.

Persephone rolled her eyes. Those two were such suck ups.

Hades folded his arms and looked at each of them. "What's going on here?"

Pain pointed to Persephone. "Boss, you have to do something. She's totally out of control."

Fed up, Persephone kicked the imps out her way and walked over to Hades. "Oh put a sock in it already, you two." She took him by the hand. "Come on, Hades, I'll show you what I've done myself."

Hades let her lead him out of the throne room and to her set destination. However, curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Okay, so what is going on?"

"I said I'll show you, mister impatient. And don't pay tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum back there any mind, they're just being stupid," Persephone replied as they came to their destination. "Here we are. What do you think?"

Hades turned and was a bit amazed at the sight in front of them. It was definitely a haven as Pain and Panic put it. The place was a small, yet large, garden within it's own cavern. It included all types of trees and plants and was almost jungle like. Persephone led Hades inside. There was even a large pond and a waterfall further off in the distance.

"You did this?" Hades said, shocked, as he looked at everything.

"Well, it was Pain and Panic's idea, but I thought it would kind of be nice to have my own little garden," Persephone said. "Besides, my powers involve making things grow. What's so surprising about it?"

Hades shook his head disbelievingly. "But it's down here; everything is dead down here."

Persephone nodded, seeing his confusion. "True. When I was still living with my mother, she had this one grove on the island where all of the plants were wilted and dead. But even with all of her powers, she wasn't able to rejuvenate it. However, when I came along, I was able to replenish everything."

"So you can revive things that have died?" Hades said.

Persephone sighed as she plucked one of her roses and started pulling off the petals. "Yeah, but only plants. Plants, flowers, and more plants, that's all I know how to do. I guess that's the curse of being a goddess with the gift of life."

Hades looked at her. "But still, you were able to change this place so easily."

She shrugged. "Well, look at the bright side, it's the only place in the Underworld that doesn't have any dead people."

"How?"

"I didn't plan to have a pond or anything, but the roots must have dug deep enough to find a water source. And since they're my plants, they can purify the water, which makes it completely free of souls or any other bad omens." She scanned over her new home. "But it's still missing a few finishing touches."

"Like what? I think you've pretty much covered it all, babe."

"A sky." Persephone snapped her fingers. "It needs a sky that can reflect the real one above ground. But my territory is only plants. But wait, you can do it, Hades. This is your domain after all."

Hades shook his head. "Sorry, babe, but I think you've done enough damage for today."

"Oh come on, Hades, please…pretty please," Persephone said, giving him her most pathetic pout and most adorable set of puppy dog eyes.

Hades tried to turn away, but he couldn't ignore it. She just looked so…so irresistible. "All right, all right, Persephone. Whatever you want."

Using his powers, Hades created a hazy mist that formed under the cave ceiling. The mist turned dark like the night sky above, and small lights began to glow amongst the mist like stars. A brighter, white light burned through the dark mist, creating the illusion of a moon. Persephone looked up at her new sky, smiling happily.

"It's perfect, oh thank you, Hades. You're greatest friend a girl like me could have," Persephone said, as she reached out and hugged him.

_Right, just friends._ Hades frowned, although he returned her embrace. "Well, babe, what can I say?"

"Oh, you don't have to say anything. I know for a fact that no one can resist me when I go into full begging mode."

Hades grinned. "I knew I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance."

Persephone walked up her fingers up his right arm. "Get rid of me? Now why would you want to do something foolish like that?"

"And how would getting rid of you be foolish?" Hades said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because...." Persephone walked to the edge of the pond. "...You like me too much."

Hades watched Persephone in a dream like state as she teasingly swung her hips for him. _Oy, you have no idea._

"So, Hades, do you swim?" Persephone said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Of course not. I'm pure fire babe, and those two elements don't quite mix," Hades said, completely turned off by the idea.

Persephone turned around and undid the straps to her dress. "Geez, it was just a question. No need to get all defensive about it."

Her long, dark brown hair was blocking any real view from behind, and it wasn't until she had her dress about half way off when Hades took notice.

He gave her a devilish smirk. "Hey, Persephone, babe, this is kind of sudden, but if you're in the mood…."

Persephone giggled. "Don't be silly." She turned to face him. "I just don't want to get my dress wet when I go swimming."

Her hair no longer blocking the view, Hades saw that she wasn't completely naked, but she was definitely showing enough skin to make every hormone in his body jump for joy and do a back flip. She was wearing a dark blue cloth that was wrapped around her swollen chest like a tube top, and a second cloth wrapped around her bottom like a bathing suit.

"Here, hold this until I get back," Persephone said, tossing him her dress.

Still too focused on her body, he barely choked out, "Sure you don't want some company, babe?"

"I thought you said you didn't like water?" She smirked when Hades didn't respond. _Nice try, though. _Persephone stepped into the pond. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know I'm gone. Later."

She dove into the water and was out of sight. Hades mentally smacked himself a thousand times for not taking advantage of such a golden opportunity. Sighing, he realized he could always take out his frustration on his favorite punching bags than beat himself up about it. "Pain! Panic!"

"Yes, your evilness?" Pain said, as he and Panic appeared by Hades' side.

Hades smirked as he created a fireball in his hand. "Boys, it's time for target practice. Start running."

……….

Persephone explored her new boundaries in the depths of her watery haven. One couldn't tell from merely looking at it, but the pond was actually very deep._ This is so relaxing. I should definitely add some plant life down here, and maybe even some sea-creatures. _

One of the many benefits of being immortal was that she was immune to the ways of dying, which included drowning. Persephone could swim for as long as she wanted without having to come up for air. It was then that she noticed air bubbles floating up to the surface and followed the trail to see where it was coming from. Reaching the end, Persephone saw a large group of roots digging into a large tunnel.

_I guess my assumptions were right._ She moved the roots aside with her powers and entered the tunnel. _Hmm. My plants must have buried themselves deeper than I thought. I wonder where this goes._

She swam through and the tunnel opened up into a cave with a river leading out to some bright area. Persephone followed the river to the very top of a large waterfall. However, it was not the one from her small cavern. This place she ended up in was something completely different. Everything was so bright, the plant life so rich, and the dead souls walking around so happy.

"Wait a sec, this is the Elysian Fields?" Persephone gasped, finally recognizing the place. _But I thought it had a barrier? When did I pass through it?_

It definitely looked like heaven, and it would be if only the concept of it wasn't so lousy. Ever since Hades explained its purpose, Persephone never really agreed with having a sacred place where only egotistical, muscle bound morons like Zeus could enter. But regardless of what she felt, this place wasn't hers, so it's not like she could change it. All of that set aside, Persephone couldn't get over the fact that she could enter the Elysian Fields. The big question that wrapped around her mind was why could she do it?

Not really sure what else to think, Persephone returned to her own pond and swam back up to the surface. With a splash she came halfway out of the water, and noticed Hades sulking on the floor completely bored. He lost interest in torturing the imps a good while ago and was waiting for Persephone to come back.

She smiled at him. "Miss me much?"

"Sort of," Hades said, directing his attention toward her.

She exited the water and approached him. "Well, I can see that you know how to keep yourself occupied."

Hades looked at Persephone and forgot his original thoughts. "Oh…yeah." She was completely drenched from head to toe, her hair clung to the curves of her body, and the moonlight was hitting her blue eyes just right, making them sparkle as she smiled at him. He was completely hypnotized.

"Um…hello…snap out of it, flame boy." Persephone laughed as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Hades blinked a few times before coming out of his trance. "Sorry, what did you want?"

"My dress, can I have it back now?" Persephone said.

"Why, I think you're pretty fine the way you are."

Persephone folded her arms while giving him a serious look. "Hades."

He grinned. "Ah come on, babe, we're friends right? There's nothing wrong with having a few benefits."

"Hades!"

"Fine, fine, here you go." He sighed and tossed her the dress. _Honestly, this girl is going drive me off the deep end if she keeps this up._

Persephone caught the dress and quickly put it on. "Thank you."

The two of them left her cavern and returned to the throne room to discuss their progress for the uprising.

Hades sat on his throne. "Oh yes, that reminds me, did you get the Gorgon to join our team?"

"Easy as pie," Persephone said, as she put the small Gorgon figurine on their side of the table map. "Who's next on our list?"

He pointed to a bull looking figurine on the babe. "The Menator."

"Ooh, sounds like fun." She leaned on the edge of the table. "So, how is everyone upstairs?"

"Same old bore." He shrugged. "However there is one tiny new development."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what?"

"Zeus and Hera are excepting to have a bundle of misery pretty soon," Hades said, not sounding very pleased by the idea at all.

Persephone frowned. "A baby?" She noticed his expression. "Is that good or bad?"

Hades shrugged. "I suppose, but this could put a serious smoldering on our plans. This brat is a child of Zeus' and, for once, one that is actually immortal. Who knows what to expect? I mean the little whelp could actually be able to stop us."

"Well, the baby could or it couldn't. We'll just have to wait. It's not like we can predict the future," Persephone said.

Hades smirked. "True, babe, we can't, but I do know who can."

"Who?"

"The Fates," Hades said.

Persephone's eyes widened. "The Fates? You mean there's a group of people who deal with fate, like controlling fate?"

"Exactly. All we have to do is schedule an appointment with the Fates, find out how this kid fits into our schemes, and bada-bing we have our answer."

"With that logic, who can argue?" Persephone nodded. "And since you clearly seem to be in a good mood right now, I have to tell you something."

Hades looked at her curiously. "Why does it matter if I'm in a good mood?"

She bit her lip. "I just don't want you to get mad."

"And why would I get mad?"

Persephone pouted and said in one breath, "Because you're my bestest friend in the whole world, and you would never get mad at me even if I told you that I was able to get into the Elysian fields by accident."

Blinking, Hades deciphered her rushed sentence. He looked at her, shocked. "First you create your own little cove, and then you're able to enter the one place within my own kingdom that I can't. How did you do it?"

She looked at her feet. "I don't know. I was swimming, and I saw this tunnel in the ground that was created by one of my plants. I swam inside, and the next thing I knew, I was in the Elysian Fields."

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Oy, you're just full of surprises aren't you."

"I honestly don't know how I did it." Persephone walked over to him. "I didn't even know I could go in there." She sighed, hanging her head down. _This is so confusing. Could I go in there because I was mortal before? That couldn't be it. With all the things I've done in the past, I'd be sent straight to Tartarus for sure._

Hades heard her giggle and raised an eyebrow. "What so funny? Did I miss a joke or something?"

"Nothing I just…." Persephone paused as she met his gaze.

For some odd reason she felt herself get caught in a trance, and an unknown impulse took over her. Before Persephone realized what she was doing, she leaned forward, closing the gap between her and Hades, and pressed her lips against his.

Hades' eyes widened, and his hair slightly flared at her actions. She was kissing him. Actually kissing _him_. And he wasn't dreaming this time. He quickly got over his shock and kissed her back as he cupped her face with his hands. He hoped the moment wouldn't end, that was at least until....

"Boss?"

Pain and Panic entered the throne room and were gaping at the scene before them. Startled by the interference, Persephone pulled back, now fully aware of what she did, and blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Persephone said, as she rushed out of the room.

Hades watched her leave, a bit depressed. He didn't want her to. So far that day had been a good day. He was able to make her very happy, he got to see her half-naked, and she kissed him. He would have almost thought that she might have....

"Boss, are you okay?" Panic said.

This of course was a mistake. Because now Hades' attention was returned to the two imps, who ruined his moment with the goddess he adored more than anything. Oh yeah, they were so dead.

Hades exploded, filling the room with flames. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to knock!"

……….

Persephone returned to her cavern and lay on a rock that was sitting right over the pond.

She looked at her reflection in the water. _I can't believe I did that. What wrong with me?_

"**_You like him_**," said the familiar voice of her conscience, as his reflection replaced her own in the water.

Persephone frowned. "_I couldn't…why would I_?"

"**_My guess would be that he's the only one who's ever been really kind to you in a really long time_**."

"_But technically Demeter was kind to me_."

"**_Yeah, after forcing you to be her toy doll daughter and making you live in a plastic bubble without any consideration for your feelings_**."

"_And the others on Mount Olympus_…."

"**_Put on a sweet and kind front, but the minute your guard was down the head honcho tried to rape you while the others ended up shunning you_**."

"_Okay, okay, so Hades isn't anything like the rest of the deities, but what if…what if the feeling's not mutual? I can't make a fool of myself to someone who I see every single day_."

Zeke laughed. "**_Too late for that one_**."

She raised an eyebrow. "_What do you mean_?"

"**_You kissed him and then ran off with embarrassment. I don't think you could get any more foolish or awkward with him after that stunt if you tried_**."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "_Thanks for the support. I really appreciate it_."

"**_Always here to help_**." Zeke smirked. "**_But seriously, why won't you say anything_**?"

She sighed. "_Because…you said it yourself. I only like him because everyone else turned against me_."

"**_Exactly_**."

"_But what about him? I mean he does have a bad temper, he's irrational at times, not to mention he's such a villain_...."

"**_And yet, despite all of that, he managed to still treat you with kindness twenty four-seven. It's obvious that he likes you. I mean, just look at his lackeys, dumb and dumber. If he didn't like you at all, you'd be original or extra crispy almost every day_**."

"_All right fine. If I were to say that I **do**__ like him, and if there **was**__ the slightest chance that he liked me, what would I do? I mean he's my best friend, what if it all goes wrong and it ruins the relationship we already have_?"

"**_Hey, don't look at me, I'm just a constantly ignored entity of your brain_**," Zeke said, fading away.

"_But that's not fair! You opened your big mouth for everything else when I didn't need your help, so what gives_?"

"**_Sorry, but there are some things you have to figure out for yourself_**."

Persephone groaned. "_I hate you_."

"**_Love you too_**," Zeke's voice echoed in her head.

She stood up and walked through her garden. _Okay, let's see. I'll just walk into the room and pretend that nothing happened._ Persephone sighed kicking the ground. "But what if he brings it up? What will I say? Duh, I'll just say…I'll say…oh who am I kidding? I don't know what to do or say." She looked up at the sky.

_This feeling…what I am feeling?_

_This feeling...deep inside my heart,_

_It's like we were meant to be from the start…._

She shook her head.

_Wait,_

_What I am saying?_

_Since when do I feel like this…?_

Closing her eyes, she smiled.

_When he speaks my stomach flutters,_

_Like it's filled with butterflies._

Persephone made a queasy face and stuck out her tongue.

_But it's a feeling I'd rather dismiss…._

She sighed dreamily.

_He touches my hand and my body shutters,_

_Is my heart telling me lies?_

She touched her lips.

_But it was only one kiss…._

_What is this feeling…deep inside my heart?_

_Persephone groaned._

_Why am I feeling like this?_

_Is it a simple crush?_

_Hopefully just an act of lust?_

_I'm above this pathetic mush,_

_How could one kiss turn me to dust?_

Persephone came across a thick bushel of the fire lilies. According to the illusionary sky, it was still nighttime, so the lilies were all in full bloom. Persephone picked one of the blue ones and examined it with a soften gaze, remembering the day she and Hades first met. A smile crept its way onto her face as she came to her conclusion. It didn't feel right, though. There was still this line between them. He was a real god; she wasn't. It could never work. But, at least, she could try to admit her feelings to herself.

_I shouldn't feel this way. _

_I'm not in love, but I'm falling…maybe._

_I should tell my heart it's not okay._

_…It was just one kiss…._


	8. A Match Made in Here

Chapter Eight- A Match Made In…Here

It was late at night as a mischievous dryad wandered the dark caverns of Greece. The suspicious roamer was Persephone in disguise. She was recruiting another minion for their cause. Her new target was the Menator. Finding the bull like creature off by itself, Persephone crept toward it, hoping to catch it off guard.

The Menator became aware of her presence and snarled. "Who's there?"

"A friend," Persephone said, staying hidden within the shadows.

The Menator growled back as it tried to pin point Persephone's location. "I have no friends."

She laughed. "All the more reason why you need one. You're in danger, my dear Menator."

"Me? In danger? You lie!" He turned around. "Now show yourself!"

"No fun in that, but back to my point. Menator, you are familiar with the great god Zeus…you know, the one who banished you to the labyrinth."

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course, how could I possibly forget?"

"Good," Persephone said. "I have come here with a message my dear Menator. Zeus hasn't forgotten either…he seeks to destroy you. Choosing who your friends are today, may decide on whether or not you have a life tomorrow."

"And you would have such a way?"

_Honestly, these jobs are too easy. _Persephone smirked to herself. "Yes, the Great Lord Hades seeks your assistance. Join our cause, and you'll be able to help get rid of Zeus permanently."

The Menator huffed. "And what's in it for me?"

"Freedom, my dear. Join us, and you will no longer have to live out your life in banishment. Join us, and we'll make sure that Zeus will never be able to punish you ever again." Persephone stepped out in to the open. "Do we have a deal?"

He thought about it before nodding. "Very well, I'll take you up on you offer."

"Welcome to the cause, Menator." She smiled and gestured for him to follow her. "Come with me, and you'll receive your new orders."

Persephone returned to the Underworld with the Menator. They reached the river Styx were Pain and Panic were waiting.

"Here, dumb and dumber, I rounded you up a new playmate," Persephone said.

Pain grumbled. "We have names, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just do your job." Persephone returned to her normal form and walked away.

Panic watched her leave. "What's wrong with her? She's been getting extra bossy lately."

Pain scoffed. "Whatever. As long as she doesn't try and use us as chew toys anymore I couldn't care less how she feels."

Persephone heard their conversation, but decided not to act on it. Instead, she wanted to go to her private garden before Hades showed up. Even though she admitted her feelings for a certain Lord of the Underworld to herself, it caused her more harm than good. The young Spring Goddess tried to have things return to normal, but every time Persephone was within a small radius of Hades she got incredibly nervous and shy. And more importantly, Persephone was worried that all of her emotions were in vain. There was definitely a big percentage of a chance that Hades didn't like her that way at all.

So to solve her problem, Persephone avoided Hades as much as she could. Anytime she would go on a mission she would take forever to come back, and once she did return to the Underworld, she would immediately retire to her garden without a word to anyone.

Hades found her actions and attitude strange and a bit upsetting. He figured it was because of the small kiss they shared. And yet somehow that didn't justify why she suddenly decided to make herself scarce in his presence. But, then again, the reason was obvious. It was the same reason every other goddess in the cosmos avoided him. Persephone seemed different from all the others, but maybe he was giving her way too much credit.

Regardless of how either deity felt, that was the nature of the their relationship for the next few months. However, there were other matters to take care of. Zeus and Hera's son was finally born, and they were holding a party for him on Mount Olympus. As usual, Hades left for another boring get together upstairs while Persephone stayed behind in the Underworld.

Persephone was bathing in a pool near the back of her garden. She sighed heavily as her thoughts drifted to the events of that day. _A baby. To think that creep has a child. How Hera stays married to that two-faced, lying jerk I'll never know. _She gathered some of the bubbles in her hands and blew them out into the air. "For once it would be nice to be able to walk out in the open and not feel like I'm Olympus' most wanted. Speaking of which...."

She created a water lily, and in the center of the blooming bud was an orb. Persephone used it to spy on the Olympians and make sure her whereabouts remained unknown. As expected, everything was cheerful and peaceful on Olympus. So much so, that it made her sick to her stomach just watching them. She pinpointed Demeter, who looked happy and relaxed, which meant she was still being fooled by the Persephone replica. It was at that precise moment that Hades entered the party, and he was greeted by the routine glares of the other deities.

The young goddess always found this sad. Hades was one of the top gods, and yet everyone treated him like he was some disease. They glared at him, ridiculed him, laughed at him. It was no wonder he always looked so miserable. But that same miserable personality didn't seem to show around her. No, around her, Hades was a completely different person.

_Still evil of course, but why should I call him that? Because he is trying to take over Olympus?_ _Because he's Lord of the Dead? _Persephone sunk into the water until it was up to her neck. _That's just like saying I'm evil, because a threatened Zeus_._ Which I didn't, but like anyone really cares about me. Their too busy living in their perfect cookie cutter world with Zeus calling all the shots._

Persephone left the pool, got dressed, and resumed her place on the rock above her pond. She stared up at the sky as every troubling thought she had floated into her head.

……….

Hades returned to the Underworld immediately went to his meeting with the Fates. It was a very frustrating and annoying effort, but her managed to get the Fates to reveal the information he wanted. Although that didn't mean he would like what he heard.

"What! Okay, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine," Hades said, as he smoothed his fiery hair back with his hand. What he assumed before was true. Zeus' new brat, Hercules, was going to ruin his plans.

The Fates vanished, leaving him to contemplate his next move. But the answer was already clear. He had to get rid of Hercules. Not being the type to get his hands dirty unless he absolutely needed to, Hades sent Pain and Panic on a private mission while he took care of a much more important matter. Persephone. She had been avoiding him for weeks, and he had to find out what was going on with the young goddess before he exploded…literally.

……….

Persephone was sitting on the, surrounded by various flower petals that decorated the ground around her. She picked up a sunflower and counted her troubles away as she pried off each petal. "I tell him I like him. I don't tell him I like him. I tell him. I don't tell him." She finally came down to the very last golden leaf. "I tell him." Persephone groaned and tossed the barren stem on the ground. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't…I just can't."

"Hey, babe, why the gloomy face?"

Persephone nearly jumped at the sound of Hades' voice and panicked with worry. _Damn, did he hear me?_ Persephone turned around and saw him leaning against a tree with a smirk across his face. "Oh, Hades. I…I didn't see you there…" Her heart throbbed just talking to him, and she quickly jumped off the rock. "Well, I think I have some more recruiting to take care of. Catch ya later."

Hades noticed her nervous expression, and frowned when he saw her getting ready to dart off. "Not so fast, babe." His arm turned translucent and smoky and wrapped around Persephone's midsection.

Despite her subtle struggle attempts Hades easily brought her back to his side. Persephone turned away, refusing to look at him. "What is it?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he said.

Persephone bit her lip, thinking of what to say. "I haven't…I've just been busy, that's all."

He chuckled. "Sorry to break it to you, babe, but the only busy deity in this death pit is me." His tone grew more serious as he asked, "Now what's your real excuse?"

_I can't tell him, I just can't._ Persephone tried to wriggle free from his grip. "It's nothing. Could you just let me go?"

"Not until I get some answers," Hades said. "Persephone, just look at me."

Persephone finally turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For before," Persephone said, shifting her eyes nervously.

_What in the world is she talking about?_ Hades looked at her confused. "And what did you do before?"

Persephone sighed, breaking free of his grasp. "Hades, you're not making this any easier."

"Making what any easier? Persephone, you've been avoiding me for months like I'm some sorta plague or something. If you're tired of me and want to leave, then just go."

She looked at him guilty. "No, that's not it at all. I never want to leave."

_Never?_ Now he was really confused. "Then why…?" He paused when she put her fingers to his lips silencing him.

Smiling, she stared him straight in the eyes and softly said, "Because I like _you_ too much."

Hades' heart felt like it jumped sky high. She liked him? The one girl he liked actually liked him back? "Really?"

Persephone nodded. "Yes. After being around all the other deities, you're the only one who's ever treated me like an individual, like I am _somebody_. For that, I will always be grateful. And that's why I've been avoiding you all this time. I mean, I'm sure you don't like me in the same way I like you, and I probably should have never brought this up…but I…."

Her rambling came to an end when Hades placed a long finger under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. He smirked. "Trust me, babe, the feeling's definitely mutual."

Before Persephone could gather her thoughts Hades enveloped her in a deep, passionate kiss. All fears and worries were set aside as a sense of relief overwhelmed her, and Persephone kissed him back with the same intense rush of emotions. They stayed that way for what felt like forever when the need for air finally separated them.

Persephone sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Hades."

"Yes, Angel-face?"

She looked up at him. "What did you call me?"

Hades shrugged. "Angel-face. I figured you needed a better pet name other than babe. Why, you don't like it?"

Persephone smiled. "No, it's fin…hey wait a second, I'm no one's pet." She backed away, giving him a playful grin.

He folded his arms and smirked at her. "I don't see why not, you already have the begging strategy mastered."

Persephone huffed. "Okay, fine."

"Fine what? I can call you Angel-face, or I can put you on a leash?"

"I meant the name, dum-dum," Persephone said.

"Fine, babe. Your loss anyway, I was just trying to have some fun," Hades said.

"Oh you want to have some fun, huh?" Persephone grinned mischievously as she walked behind him. "Well then how about this?"

She took a deep breath and blew Hades' flamed hair out like a candle. Normally he'd kill anyone who even dared to do that, but she was the only exception. Especially when she was smiling at him in such an adorably evil way.

He quickly reignited his flame. "Ooh, you are going to pay for that. No one messes with the hair, Angel-face."

Persephone smirked. "No one 'cept me that is."

Hades leered at her. "And what makes you think I'm going to allow you to get away with it?"

She pouted. "Because you wuv me, and I'm too cute to punish."

"Think again, babe." Hades smirked as he lunged at her.

Persephone jumped out of the way causing him to unexpectedly hit the ground. She laughed as he lifted himself up. "Too slow."

Hades growled. "No fair, you weren't supposed to move."

"Alls fair in love and war," Persephone said. She ran deeper into the garden shouting, "Catch me if you can!"

Persephone ran a good distance before stopping under the safety of a weeping willow.

"Out of breath, babe?"

Persephone glanced up and saw Hades hovering above her. He came down and took her by the waist. She grumbled. "I forgot you could fly."

He smirked. Having the ability to defy gravity had its benefits. "And now that I've caught you, what's my reward?"

_I'm not letting him win that easily._ Persephone raised an eyebrow. "You haven't caught me just yet. You seem to be forgetting one thing."

"And what might that be, Angel-face?" Hades said.

"This." Persephone vanished from his arms into a flurry of flower petals. The petals floated up to a higher part of the garden, and she reformed near the waterfall.

"Clever, babe, really clever."

Persephone laughed. "What? You didn't think I was going to make this easy, did you?"

"It would be a change of pace."

She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "All right, fine. If you can catch me again, I'll make it worth your while."

_It better be worth it._ Hades grinned as he chased after her.

Persephone ran all the way to the waterfall and went through into a small cove behind it just as Hades caught up with her. Not really wanting to get wet, he stopped in front of the waterfall and waited for Persephone to make her next move.

"Well, what are you waiting for, flame boy? Are you going to catch me or not?"

"I told you before, Angel-face. I'm not potent to water, and there's nothing you can do or say that's going to make me go in there," Hades said.

"Fine be that way, Hades. I guess I'm safe from your wrath." Persephone laughed victoriously. "It's such a shame though. I'll have to hide from you behind this waterfall all night…all by myself…and without my dress." She threw her dress through the water directly at Hades' feet on the other side.

Hades smirked. "Babe, you are one sneaky, little witch."

"I'm glad you finally noticed." Persephone giggled. "Now are you coming in here or am I going to have to throw something else."

"I doubt you have anything left," Hades said.

"There's only one way to find out."

"All right, Persephone, you win, but I'd better be winning something of equal value for doing this."

Persephone laughed as Hades went through the waterfall. "Trust me you will."

Quickly stepping through, Hades cringed as the cold water fell on him. The cove was pitch black, and wasn't helping him that his flame went out.

He glanced around while he reignited his hair again. "Angel-face?"

Hades just heard a giggle echo throughout the cove and figured Persephone was hiding somewhere. As he walked further inside, Hades passed an arrangement of vines that cluttered the walls.

_Where is she?_ He frowned and burned a few vines out of his way.

Suddenly, something formed out of the vines and pounced him from behind. Hades fell to the floor and heard another giggle.

"A _really_, sneaky witch," Hades said, as Persephone crawled off of him. He looked up at her and smirked, although he was slightly disappointed that she was still fully dressed.

Persephone grinned as she stood over him. "Thanks."

……….

Pain and Panic were done with their mission, and came back to the Underworld. When they entered the throne room, they found Hades missing and went to search for him.

"Did you find him yet?" Panic said.

Pain shook his head. "No, he wasn't in any of the other rooms."

Panic sighed and twiddled his fingers nervously. "Where could he be? We have to tell him about Hercules before I lose my nerve to lie."

"He's not gonna find out, Panic. Now come on, let's keep looking," Pain said walking ahead.

……….

Hades was sitting on the floor with Persephone in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around him as they shared a passionate make out session.

He grinned as they broke apart. "So is it possible that I can see you without the dress next time?"

"And what makes you think there'll be a next time? I just figured that was the best way to bribe you, since you're so touchy with water," Persephone said, resting her head underneath his. "Aside from that, I was wondering…how long have you liked me?"

"It's usually not my thing, Angel-face." Hades pulled out a fire lily and handed it to her. "But I would have to confess…at first sight."

Persephone examined the flower and gasped. "This…this is the fire lily I gave you when we met on Mount Olympus. You kept it all this time?"

He shrugged. "Just in case all else failed, and I wouldn't have been able to see you anymore."

She kissed him again. "Well, I think it's sweet."

"Sweet? That's a first," Hades said.

Persephone smiled. "But you are." She kissed him. "You're sweet...." Then moved to his jaw line. "...And kind...." Then kissed down his neck. "...And in my opinion, cute."

Hades sighed, enjoying her caresses. "Okay, babe, enough with the compliments." He grinned. "I do have a reputation to uphold you know."

She twirled a finger in his flamed hair. "All right, fine, but if this helps…for the record, I like it when you get angry."

"Really?" He laughed. "That I could live with."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How was the party upstairs, and your meeting with the Fates?" Persephone said. Technically she already knew half the answer to her question, but her spying was meant to be a secret.

"Cheery, snobbish, and that little sun spot crushed my hand." He stared at his right hand in reminiscence. "The brat has super strength."

"You poor thing. Here, let me kiss it and make it better," Persephone said as she took his hand in hers and grazed her lips across each one of his fingers.

"Anyway…the kid's name is Hercules, and it turns out that he's definitely going to put a rain on our parade," Hades said.

Persephone looked at him worriedly. "You mean the Fates predicted he'd stop us?"

"Yes. Eighteen years from now, the Fates informed me that we could unleash the Titans from their imprisonment and use them against Zeus. However, if that brat of his fights, we'll lose." Hades sighed. "In other words we have to eliminate Hercules from the picture."

"The baby? Hades, no!" Persephone said, rejecting the idea that she saw reflecting in his eyes.

He looked at her confused as she stood up. "What, why not?"

"Hades, just an innocent baby." She put her hands on her hips. "It didn't doing anything wrong, or do anything to us."

"But, Angel-face, it's _Zeus'_ baby, remember?"

_Technically he does have a point, but it still doesn't feel right. I hate cheap shots._ Persephone bit her bottom lip. "I can't help it; I don't believe in killing innocent people. I know you're worried about Hercules, but we should wait until he's grown up and ugly and no one will care whether he lives or dies." Her expression darkened. "Then…_if_ he decides to side with Zeus, we can slaughter him properly."

"Persephone…."

"No, Hades. Promise me you won't do anything to the baby," Persephone said, kneeling down beside him.

"But…." Hades wanted to reason with her, but Persephone's mind wasn't swaying.

She stared him straight in the eyes. "Promise me."

"All right, Persephone, I promise I won't cause any harm to the baby until he grows up." Hades sighed again. _However, I can't speak for two little minions, who are going to be in a world full of trouble, if they didn't complete my task._

"Thank you." Persephone sat back in his lap. "Now, what were these titans you were talking about?"

"They're ancient deities that got sealed away by Zeus a long time ago," Hades said.

Persephone pouted. "But why do we have to wait so long?"

"Well, you know how it goes. We have to wait until the planets are in alignment, yada yada yada, you know, the whole mystical prediction deal."

She stared off into space. "Still, eighteen years…that's kind of a long ways off."

He nodded. "True, Angel-face, but I can think of a few things we could do to make the time fly by faster."

"And what would they be?"

"For starters, that sun spot of Zeus' managed to crush my other hand which you've failed to heal with your gracious abilities," Hades said, smirking.

Persephone laughed disbelievingly as she examined it. "I don't know. It doesn't look injured to me."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. "In that case we'll have to fix that, Angel-face. You injure me, I injure you, and we'll _heal_ each other along the way."

Persephone just laughed and kissed him again. If one thing was for sure, the next eighteen years were going to be very interesting.


	9. Prophecies and Witch Trouble

Chapter Nine- Double, Double, Prophecies and Witch Trouble

It was morning, or at least it was, according to the enchanted sky above. Persephone opened her eyes and slightly yawned as she got out of bed. She walked over to a calendar she had made a while back and marked off another day that counted down to when they'd take over Olympus. So far three years had passed, leaving only fifteen to go. Persephone was never the patient type, and anticipation was getting the best of her. But, if Hades was willing to wait eighteen years to overthrow Zeus properly, then so was she.

And on that note, Persephone couldn't have been happier with her new relationship. She never thought she'd be in a situation like this, but there she was dating the Lord of the Underworld. Persephone sometimes pondered back to what her mother and some of the other deities said about Hades, and she didn't see why they hated him so much. He was smart, funny, and very caring, when he wanted to be. If anything, it was Zeus everyone should hate. Persephone's grudge against the God of Gods refused to die. Even though she maintained a cheery disposition, she was definitely a scorned woman. And as the saying goes, she was more than ready to get back at him.

Persephone got herself ready for the day and left her garden to meet up with Hades in the throne room. However, just as she was about to enter the room, Pain and Panic showed up and pushed her back.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Persephone said, annoyed.

Pain put a finger to his lips. "Ssssh. Don't go in the throne now."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Panic flew in front of her and put a hand over her mouth. "Hades is having a meeting with one of the subordinates of this domain, and he doesn't want you to be seen."

Persephone nodded understanding. She knew she couldn't have her cover blown otherwise it would be game over.

_However, just in case._ Persephone transfigured into her dryad form.

Deciding to wait, she sat down on the floor while Pain and Panic kept her company. After finding out about the new stage in Hades and Persephone's relationship, the two imps finally caved in and left their worries about the Spring Goddess behind. Besides, if their boss liked her that much she couldn't be that bad.

Persephone looked down at them. "So who is this person Hades is meeting with?"

"She's Hecate, Queen of the Night, and a very skilled witch," Panic said.

Pain nodded. "Yeah, but Hades can't stand her."

Persephone laughed. "Why? Does she stalk him or something?"

"You could say that. Hecate is obsessed with the Underworld and wants it for herself," Panic said.

She rolled her eyes. "My guess is with Hades out of the way?"

"You got it, sister," Pain said, when two winged hounds approached them.

They were Havoc and Mayhem, the minions of Hecate. Catching sight of Pain, Panic, and the innocent dryad sitting in between them, the two hounds decided to end their boredom and have some fun.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite chew toys. Think we should grab a bite before the Mistress leaves, Havoc?" Mayhem said in a female voice.

Havoc smirked and in a male voice replied, "Most definitely, I haven't had breakfast yet."

Drooling with hunger, Havoc swooped down at the cowering imps. However, instead of getting a mouthful of his prey, he received a hard blow to the nose by Persephone's fist. Flying back and placing a paw over his injured nose, Havoc glared at the dryad standing below him.

He growled. "You dare strike me, you stupid nymph!"

Persephone put her hands on her hips. "I'm a dryad actually, and yes I do."

"Hmph, shouldn't you be frolicking in a forest somewhere instead of hanging around these stupid imps?" Mayhem said.

"They may be stupid imps, but they're _my_ stupid imps. And you're not touching them!" Persephone said.

Pain and Panic nodded in agreement. "Yeah…!" A second later they paused, realizing what she said and glared at her. "…Hey!"

Havoc snarled. "Whatever, we'll just have a taste of all three of you." He dived at them once again.

"What is going on out here?"

All attention was directed to the new figure standing at the top of the stairwell. It was Hecate. She glared down at the scene before her with dark eyes as she walked down the stairs, toward them. She was relatively thin with pale skin and was draped in colors of blue and purple. On her head was a spiked headdress, and she held a staff lit with blue fire.

"Mistress!" Havoc and Mayhem immediately flew to her side.

"The meeting over already?" Havoc said.

"Yes." Hecate's eyes fell on Persephone, and she sneered. "And what do we have here? A forest sprite in the midst of this dark and gloomy place, how odd."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be one of Hades' minions," Persephone said.

She scoffed. "A dryad as his minion?" A smirk crept its way into Hecate's face as she laughed. "What purpose could you possibly serve?" Hecate lifted a finger to Persephone's chin and examined her. "Ah, I see."

Persephone smacked the witch's hand away, who glared at her with distaste.

Hecate walked passed her. "Well, I don't have time to wallow in the mud with you pigs, there are more important _things_ I must attend to." She whispered loud enough for Persephone to hear, "Have fun being Hades' whore."

Angered by her words, Persephone decided to have the last laugh and waited for Hecate to walk towards the very edge of the river. She summoned a large vine and tripped the unsuspecting witch, sending her nose-diving into the Styx. Being immortal, Hecate remained unharmed, but that keep the millions of souls from clinging to her as they tried to drag her down. Hecate let out an annoyed shriek as Havoc and Mayhem swooped down to her rescue. Persephone, Pain, and Panic just watched the scene, laughing their hearts out.

Persephone grinned. "Well, boys, it seems to me that the _pig _decided to go wallowing by herself."

Hecate glared at Persephone while Havoc and Mayhem lifted her into the air. "Oh you're going to pay for that, you bitch!"

"Language, babe. It's unfitting for a lovely deity such as yourself."

Everyone looked up to see Hades at the top of the stairwell.

Hecate fumbled her words and put on a sweet and innocent smile. "Oh, Hades, I didn't see you there. You need to do something about those minions of yours; they're completely disrespectful to their superiors."

Persephone raised an eyebrow to Hecate's sudden change of tune. _Oh, so that's how she wants to play it_. She turned toward Hades and gave him an obedient bow. "Forgive us, your Lordship, we did not mean to insult your guest. We tried to escort her into the boat, but she insisted she do it herself and ended up falling into the river."

Hades smirked to himself when he saw Persephone wink at him. He already saw what happened between the two women and decided to go along with the little game. "Well don't let happen again!" His skin flashed off and on as a warning before he calmed down and glanced at Hecate. "And last time I checked, you were leaving."

"Sorry, I'll just be off," Hecate said, allowing her hounds to carry her away.

Once she was gone Hades returned his attention to the smirking dryad. "Now how did she really get into the river?"

Persephone put on a pouting face as she returned to her normal form. "Okay, so I might have _helped _her along." She smiled. "But the witch deserved it, trust me."

Hades grinned. "I do; however, I'm still going to have to uphold my word, Angel-face. You must be punished."

"Are you sure about that, Hades?" Persephone said as she walked up to him. She playfully poked him on his forehead. "Cause I can take it, and I can also dish it out twice as hard."

"That's my girl," Hades said, before wrapping an arm around her waist and enveloping her in a kiss.

After a few minutes they broke apart and headed inside the throne room.

He sat on his throne. "I'm assuming you want to know who that was?"

"She's Hecate, Queen of the Night, and she _secretly_ covets the Underworld. Pain and Panic told me already," Persephone said.

"Yeah the witch has schemed against me before, but none of her plans have ever worked out."

"But don't you think that it's kind of ironic? Cause while you plot and scheme to take over Olympus, she's doing the same thing with the Underworld."

Hades nodded. She did have a point. But the Underworld was his, even after he conquered Olympus; he still wasn't giving that witch an inch. "I guess when you think of that way, babe." He smiled. "But on to more important things. I have some paperwork to take care of, you know, boring Underworld stuff with all the stiffs that dwell in this place. As for you, Angel-face, I believe you've earned a day off."

Persephone smiled back. "Sweet, but I'll still see you for lunch later today, right?"

"Of course, babe," Hades said.

Persephone left the throne room to go exploring while Pain and Panic walked in.

Panic boldly stepped forward. "Hey, boss? How about giving us a day off?"

Hades considered it for second when he came up with an idea. "Sure if it means getting the two of you out of my hair for five seconds, however while you enjoying your day off boys. I want you to look after Persephone."

"But, boss, that isn't much of a day off," Pain said.

"Day off or not it's still your job. Now get MOVING!" Hades said, as he hurled a fireball at the two imps.

Not wanting to get burned, they quickly ran out of the room and went in search of Persephone. The goddess in question was walking along the edge of the Styx. She decided to take her day off upstairs since she usually only goes up there when she is working. Pain and Panic weren't far behind, but they chose to keep their distance.

Persephone just passed by the Elysian Fields when she saw three figures standing in the path ahead of her. Not sure if they were friend or foe, Persephone cautiously walked toward them while staying hidden.

"There's no need to hide. We know you're there, Persephone, Goddess of Spring," one of the figures said in an elderly woman's voice.

Persephone walked out into the open. "How…how do you know who I am?"

The three figures turned around to reveal three very old and monstrous-like women. They were all cloaked in black with the only visible features being their heads and hands.

"We know everything, child," the tallest of the three ladies said.

Her skin was blue, and her face close to skeletal. Something that Persephone noticed right away was that she had no eyes. Instead, there were just two empty eye sockets that formed with her facial expressions. "I am, Lachesis, Fate of the Past."

"And I am, Clotho, Fate of the Present," the old woman in the middle said.

Her skin was green and she was skeletal and eyeless like her sister. However, she had three strands of blond hair on each side of her head.

"And I am, Atropos, Fate of the Future," the shortest woman of the three said.

Along with her short stature, she was also a bit on the chubby side. And she was cyclops with the only eye in the group. Sprouting from the top of her head were three long strands of green hair that seemed to move on their own accord.

Persephone's eyes widened with realization. "Oh, you're the Fates. Hades told me about you."

"We know," the Fates replied in unison.

She frowned. "Wait, you guys aren't here to…."

"…Turn you in to Zeus?" Lachesis said, finishing her sentence as she snatched the eyeball from her smaller sister and placed it into one of our own empty sockets. "Of course not. It isn't our place to do so."

The Spring Goddess sighed with relief at her words despite the fact she was grossed out at the eye thing. "Well, okay then, I guess I'll just get going."

Persephone was about to walk away when Clotho took hold of her hand. "Not so fast, young goddess." Clotho took their shared eyeball for herself. "We did come here for a reason."

"We know of your true self," Lachesis said.

Atropos snatched the eye back. "And it is for that very fact that we have come to warn you."

"You mean about something in my future? That's okay really I'm not into…" Persephone said, shaking her head.

Clotho interrupted her. "…Fate. We know."

"What we know is also crucial if you want to survive," Atropos said.

"I'll manage, but thanks anyway." Persephone paused and stared at them. "Hang on…how do you about know that?"

"Because…" they said in unison.

"Yes I get it, you know _everything_," Persephone said, getting annoyed.

Lachesis placed the eye in her socket. "You were a orphaned peasant who grew up on the outskirts of Egypt although you were born in Greece. Poor with no home, you spent your entire life stealing whatever you could to survive. Every time you were caught, you ran from island to island across the Mediterranean Sea, hoping to find a real home. But you never did."

Persephone gasped. They really knew all of that? "So what? That was my old life."

"True, but the events of your past still effect the choices of your future," Lachesis said.

Clotho nodded. "You had problems long before Demeter and Zeus. Desperate for money, you robbed a god's temple. But you were caught, chased down, and ended up killing a man in the process."

_Why did they have to bring that up? _Persephone frowned. That was the first time she ever killed someone. "It was an accident!"

"We know," Atropos said. "You were locked up, and the locals mortals decided to send you as an additional sacrifice. But you managed to escape."

Persephone stood there as they explained her story in a few short sentences. It was all true. She was nothing but a worthless, mortal thief. But that wasn't the case now. She's changed since then.

"Why are you explaining all this to me?" she said.

Clotho placed a hand on Persephone's shoulder. "Because these are things you must take into consideration. For yourself, and for your destiny."

She furrowed her brow. "My destiny?"

The fate of the present watched Persephone with interest. Regardless of her hardships, Clotho disliked her. The young goddess would be in paradise soon enough. Part of it, including the one god Clotho had her _eye_ on. But hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"No matter how much your appearance changes, you will always be Kore," Lachesis said.

She nodded. _Right, my old name._ Persephone looked at them. "I don't get it."

Clotho took hold of their eye again. "We normally don't like to reveal the future to our victims, but you're a special case."

Persephone sighed. What was so important that they had to bring up her past? "Fine, tell me what you came here to tell me."

"Very well," Clotho said. The eye in her hand glowed and floated into the air as the three sisters spoke of the future.

_Your past has been rugged and very unkind,_

_With a broken spirit it is freedom you've always pined._

_Hatred has clouded your heart, but there is still a light,_

_And you will lose all you've earned if you do not fight._

_For those you love and remain true,_

_Otherwise darkness and despair will consume you._

_Something new will arise that you must keep near,_

_As it will help you face your deepest fear. _

_From this moment on you must open your eyes,_

_Less you desire to meet your own demise._

_We give this advice to save you from strife,_

_If you wish to succeed, you must learn the secret of death and life._

Once they finished their chant, the Fates disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Persephone bewildered beyond reason. The poem repeated itself over and over again in her head, but still, what did it all mean?

"I think, I think I need to go and rest." Persephone groaned and decided to return to her garden.

Her mind was too wrapped around their words to worry about anything else, including the two imps hiding behind the rocks. Pain and Panic also heard the prophecy and looked at each other in question as Persephone passed by them.

Panic looked at his counter part. "Should we tell the boss?"

"No, let her tell him on her own," Pain said.

……….

Persephone sighed as she rested in front of the waterfall.

_What did that prophecy mean? _She rubbed the temples of her forehead. "They mentioned my past being bad, which is true. Then they were talking about my broken spirit and how my heart's consumed by hatred." Persephone sighed again. "Is it possible they were referring to my revenge with Zeus? But still, the rest of it doesn't make sense. I'm going to lose what I've earned. Something new will help fight my greatest fear? I'm gonna meet my demise, and I have to find the secret of life and death if I want to win?" She threw her hands up in defeat. "Oh, this is giving me a headache."

"Something wrong, Angel-face?"

Persephone turned and saw Hades appear next to her. She smiled. He was just the distraction she needed to clear her head. "Oh nothing, I was...." Persephone paused when she saw him conjure up a bowl of worms. "How can you eat those?"

"Ah come on, babe. I told you they're delicious. Just try one," Hades said, as he placed a worm in front of her face.

Persephone created an apple in hand. "No, that's okay. I'll just take your word for it."

Hades smirked and decided to make some small talk. "Just out of curiosity, Angel-face, I've been wondering…just how old are you exactly?"

She giggled. "You know, Hades, it's very impolite to ask a woman her age."

"I don't see why not, babe. We are immortal after all. In the end, it all doesn't really matter," Hades said.

"All right. Well, in comparison to you, I'm extremely young, but I would have to say my age is equivalent to a nineteen-year-old mortal." She shrugged. _Of course who knows how old I truly am._

"That's a really long time to be trapped on that island of yours."

"I know. That's why I tried so hard to escape. Mother wanted to keep locked away from the world, from people. I couldn't live like that, you know? With nothing but plants, and nymphs with mush for brains to talk to," Persephone said. "Although, she did spoil me since I was the only child. I could have anything I wanted as long as I sat still, obeyed her every word, and acted like a perfect little doll."

Hades heard the annoyance in her tone. He could sympathize with her imprisoned feeling. "But you're not a doll, you have so much more to offer."

Persephone sighed. "Yeah, but you're the only one who sees it. Everyone else just sees an innocent, naïve goddess who they can bend to their will. Especially Zeus."

He scoffed at the mention of his brother's name. "Yeah, well my little brother is quite the character."

Raising an eyebrow, Persephone looked at Hades curiously. "_Little_ brother? You mean he's not the oldest?"

Hades gave her a proud smile. "Nope, Angel-face, I am."

Persephone laughed. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Like what?"

"For one it's obvious that you got first dibs of the brain, and third it explains why Zeus acts like such a spoiled brat. That jerk probably hasn't had one hardship in his entire life," Persephone said.

"Point taken, babe. And it's true, he hasn't," Hades said, a grim expression on his face. _Unless you count his dead son._ He smirked. "Come to think of it, Persephone, why _did_ you attack Zeus? I mean I could understand myself wanting to light a fire under boltboy's feet, but you didn't really seem to have a motive."

Persephone sighed as she lay down on the ground and gazed up at the sky. "That's because I didn't, and you deserve to know the truth."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I never attacked Zeus, or at least…just because I felt like it." She bit her lip. "I was framed. You see, after we met at the party and you left, mother decided it was time to bring me back to the island. She never knew that I met you, but she wanted to get rid of me before I got involved with the _bad_ crowd. However, I was able to convince her to let me stay on Mount Olympus. Of course, this was all apart of my plan to runaway from home. I couldn't bare the thought of being trapped on that island for another day, and mother never cared about my feelings so I felt running away was the best solution. But before I could even get pass the gates I ended up running into Zeus." Persephone cringed at the last sentence. "At first he seemed sincere…or at least that's how he was acting until he tried to…rape me."

Hades' eyes widened as he looked at her shocked. He felt himself become enraged at the thought of Zeus trying to harm her. "He did what?"

"Calm down, it's okay. He didn't get very far with me, and I was able to get away from him." Persephone laughed. "I'm pretty sure he still has a scar." She frowned. "Unfortunately, all of the commotion woke everyone else up, and by the time they came, all they saw was me with my fist in Zeus' face, threatening him to never ever touch me again. The next thing I knew, I was being charged with treason while that vile asshole easily got off the hook."

"Persephone…." Hades was at a loss of words. The fact that she was treated so cruelly, and she hadn't done anything. He felt guilty for even believing a small portion of the story Zeus had told him.

"So now you know. I'm not a power-hungry opportunist or some type of deadly thrill-seeker. I'm just the victim of a moron's game," Persephone said, as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. "And that's why I joined your side. I refuse to let him get away with what he did to me."

More tears fell as she cried, and Hades quickly wiped them away with his fingers. "Come on, Angel-face, stop with the waterworks. Trust me, with the plan we've set in motion, we can't fail. And Zeus will pay for hurting you, I'll see to it myself."

"Thanks, Hades," Persephone said, slightly smiling.

Happy to see the smile on her face, Hades decided to change the subject to a curious question that peaked his interests. "By the way, what did you mean before when you said he should still have a scar?"

Persephone smirked. "Let's just say it's amazing what you can do with large, sharp thorns when you put them in the right place."

It didn't take long for Hades to decode the message and his face paled at the thought. He chuckled. "You may not think you're deadly, but I think you definitely have potential."

……….

In a far off place, Hecate returned to her own domain with her hounds following closely behind her.

Hecate shrieked furiously. "Ooh, I can't believe I allowed myself to be humiliated by a pathetic nymph!"

"She was a dryad actually," Mayhem said.

Havoc rubbed the sore spot on his nose. "Yes, she made that point really clear."

"Who cares? The _point_ is I'm nowhere closer to having the Underworld in my possession," Hecate said. "Hades is definitely up to something, I know it. If I tried anything now, I would easily be overcome. If only he had a weakness of some sort."

Mayhem shook her head. "Sorry, Mistress, but Hades is a one man army. He doesn't have anything near and dear to him."

Hecate seethed. "Well, we're going to have to wait and put a hold on our plans until we do find some shred of evidence. And when we do, I'll be able to crush him to a pulp."


	10. The Goddess Who Would Be Queen

Chapter Ten- The Goddess Who Would Be Queen

A few months passed, and everything was, same old same old, for Persephone and Hades. Things were going smoothly with their plans for the uprising, and their relationship was stronger than ever. However in the light of all of the happiness, the encounter with the Fates continued to plague Persephone's mind like a bad song. She never told Hades about what happen. Persephone wasn't sure how he would take it, and she didn't want him to worry about the prediction. She decided that she would figure out the whole ordeal on her own.

And despite the peaceful relaxing in the Underworld, one person was persistent and determined to rile things up. Hecate. The witch constantly frequent visited, hoping to find a weakness to use against Hades. Because of this, Persephone had to keep disguising herself as his minion.

For Hecate, her luck was way below standards. She returned to her domain with an angered expression crossing her features. Mayhem and Havoc were waiting for her in the main room. She violently threw her staff on the ground in frustration, making her minions flinch.

"Another bad day I presume?" Mayhem said, cautiously stepping forward.

Hecate threw her hands in the air. "Of course! Hades thinks he's so smug…ooh I hate him so much!"

"Might we implore what happened?" Havoc said.

"I decided to try a friendlier approach. If there's one thing I know for a fact, it's that Hades despises his own domain. He obsessively covets Mount Olympus. And to top it off, he's in the middle of an invasion plan. A lot of monsters have been summoned into the Underworld and that must be the reason why," Hecate said. "So, I came to him and suggested that he might require some aid on his newest _project_, and that I would be a perfect candidate to help him…."

Mayhem flew closer. "And…?"

"...What did he say?" Havoc said.

Hecate growled and mimicked his voice. "No. I already has all the help I need."

The hounds looked at each other confused and Havoc said, "Um, no offense, Mistress, but that isn't really a reason to get mad."

"Yeah, you just said you hated him." Mayhem nodded. "Why on earth would you want to _work _for him?"

"Yes, I know. But I figured if I worked for him, I'd be on the inside. I would be able to uncover some kind of weakness." Hecate sighed. "I guess it's back to the drawing board."

……….

Persephone was relaxing in the serenity of her garden. Hades was busy that day, and she had nothing else to do but think about her encounter with the Fates.

_Let's see, how did their little rhyme go again?_ Persephone stared up at the sky. "Oh yeah. Your past has been rugged and very unkind, with a broken spirit it is freedom you've always pined…."

"**_Ooh, riddles. I love riddles. Can I help? Can I, please_**?"

On Persephone's shoulder appeared her conscience, Zeke, who gave her a broad smile.

Persephone groaned. "_Great, it's you_."

"**_I take it you're not very pleased to see me_**?"

She flicked Zeke off her shoulder. "_Why should I? First I can't get rid of you, then when I'm in the middle of a real crisis, you ditch me completely_."

Zeke made a skidding stop on the ground. "**_Whoa_**!" He quickly recovered and reappeared on Persephone's knee while she glared at him distastefully. "**_Hey, watch the merchandise. I may be imaginary, but I still have feelings_**."

"_Well, if you don't tell me why you're here I'm gonna do more than just flick you into the air_."

"**_All right, all right, I know you're angry with me. However, to be perfectly honest, I would have shown up sooner, but you were too busy smooching with your dark lover boy_**," Zeke said, making kissing noises, which earned him another flick onto the ground.

"_Look, you little amoeba, I'm only going to ask this one more time. Why…are…you…here?_"

He reappeared on her knee once more. "**_Okay, all joking set aside, I'm here to help you with that prediction from the Fates_**."

Persephone scoffed. "_Please, how could you help me? You don't even exist._"

"**_Well, duh. I'm your conscience._**"

"_Fine, then decode it for me o' wise one."_

Zeke nodded. "**_Very well, but don't hit me anymore._**"

She sighed. "Okay."

"**_For starters, that first line you recited. I figured the answer was pretty obvious_**," Zeke said.

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "_How's that?_"

"**_Remember what the Fates said. You were an orphaned thief that struggled just to survive. And as far as spirit breaking, I think Zeus and Demeter took care of that._**"

"_True, I guess that makes sense_." Persephone sighed again as she glanced up at the hazed sky.

Zeke smiled. "**_And that's where the need for redemption comes in. Even when you were roaming around from place to place, you were always trapped. Even now, you still are. You may be with Hades, but you're a fugitive. You still spend most of your time hiding from the world._**"

"_You're right. I may be decades away from my old life and I may have escape Demeter, but I'm still imprisoned. Right now, I pretty much exist as much as you do._" She rested her head on her hands. "_But let's move on. The next lines said…Hatred has clouded your heart, but there is still a light, you will lose all you've earned if you do not fight…for those you love and remain true, otherwise darkness will consume you_."

He shrugged. "**_That's pretty straight forward. You fight for your loved ones or you lose them_**."

"_But, everything I've earned?_" Persephone said.

"**_Well, think of all the good things that you've gained."_**

Persephone frowned. "You mean, me becoming a goddess?"

Zeke nodded. "**_Possibly. Of course you might need to think smaller._**"

"_Smaller?_"

"**_Yes, not all problems are as complicated as they appear,_**" Zeke said.

She folded her arms. "_Some how I feel that's not always a fact."_

"**_Anyway. What else_**?"

"_Something new will arise that you must keep near, as it will help you face your deepest fear." Persephone bit her lip. That one confused me the most_."

Zeke thought for a minute. "**_Well, what is your deepest fear_**?"

Persephone sighed. "_For a while I thought I knew, but after pondering the possibilities I'm not so sure anymore_."

"**_Talk about vague_**," Zeke said.

"_Next they said…from this moment on you must open your eyes, less you desire to meet your own demise. And, we give you this advice to save you from strife, if you wish to succeed, you must learn the secret of death and life_," Persephone said.

"**_Let's see, the first one is suggesting you keep yourself open minded to the possibilities regardless of how crazy or unbelievable you think something is_**." Zeke shrugged again. "**_As for the last thing…I haven't got a clue_**."

Persephone nodded. "_Exactly what I thought when I first heard it_. _What do they mean the secret of life and death? Is it something I have to search for in order to win, and the question is win what?_" She raised an eyebrow."_They couldn't be referring to the uprising on Mount Olympus, so what were they talking about_?"

"**_Some of the stuff the Fates predict are related to the future, so maybe you'll just have to wait and see_**."

She stood up. "_I suppose. In the meantime, I'm gonna go clear my head_."

"**_All right, I'll be here if you need me_**," Zeke said, as he vanished from sight.

Persephone left her garden and headed above ground when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around seeing no one, and decided to keep on walking. But when she did, the sound of footsteps returned, and she paused where she stood.

"Okay, Pain and Panic, you can come out now." Persephone turned around again and saw the two imps come out into the open. "Why are you two following me?"

"Hades told us to watch you whenever you leave your garden," Panic said.

Persephone frowned. "I'm not a child; I don't need a babysitter."

"We know, but that's what the boss wanted," Pain said.

She sighed with a slight smile on her face. "Fine, if it'll make him feel better, I'll let you two tag along."

……….

Hecate paced back and forth in her domain as she tried to devise a plan. She was failing miserably.

"No, no, no! None of these are any good!" Hecate howled angrily while throwing her arms up into the air. "What is wrong with me? I can't come up with one decent idea!"

"Maybe you need a break," Mayhem said.

"Yes, Mistress." Havoc looked at her worriedly. "You've been at this all day."

"Perhaps your right." Hecate stopped pacing and stood in front of a giant orb in the middle of the room. "Oh there has to be something I can use against that worthless Lord of the Underworld. All I need is one plan, one decent plan."

She waved her staff over the orb. An image came into view, and showed Persephone in her dryad disguise exiting the Underworld with two raccoons following behind her.

"Ah yes, that stupid forest sprite of his. For some reason, I can't get that brat out of my mind. There's just something about her I can't put my finger on," Hecate said.

Mayhem looked into the orb. "She seems pretty irrelevant to me."

Hecate nodded. "That may be, but still…I feel there is more to it than meets the eye. Whenever I go into the Underworld, she is always by Hades' side as if she were his right hand man or something. And the way he looks at her…hmm."

"By that expression, we assume you've come up with something?" Havoc said.

"Oh yes…the girl...." Hecate clasped her hands together. "She's connected to all of the plans and thoughts of Hades. If we use her to our advantage, we might just find the key to getting exactly what I want." She glanced at the orb. "Havoc, Mayhem, follow the nymph and make sure you are unseen."

"Yes, Mistress," Mayhem and Havoc said in unison before flying away.

……….

Persephone was walking amongst an orchard of various trees and crops. She picked some fruit from the branches.

"Why did you come up here to play with flowers when you could have easily done that downstairs?" Pain said, as Persephone placed a lemon in the basket he was holding.

"Normally I don't, but I figured since I'm up here, I might as well find some new plants to add to my garden." Persephone smiled. "Let's see sunflowers? No, I have those already. Um, limes…no already have those in the basket."

Panic walked up to her, holding up a piece of red fruit with a hard outer shell. "How about this?"

Unsure of what it was, Persephone cracked it open. The fruit was filled with thick, red seeds.

"Oh, this is a pomegranate. I knew it looked familiar, and I know I never planted this yet. Thanks, Panic." She added the fruit to the basket.

Pain looked at the setting sun. "Uh, do you think we should head back now? It's getting kind of late."

Persephone laughed. "Why? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No, I meant because Hades will want to know where you are," Pain said.

"I guess you're right." She took the basket. "Come on, boys, last one home has to get eaten by Cerberus!" Persephone ran off, leaving Pain and Panic to chase after her.

Unbeknownst to them, in the shadows, Mayhem and Havoc were keeping an eye out for Persephone.

Havoc yawned. "A nymph playing with plants, nothing unusual there."

"True, but remember what Hecate said. Hades does like to keep her close by. I believe we should investigate this further," Mayhem said, flying out into the open.

"Very well, but I still think she's a waste of time." Havoc followed his companion.

Reentering the Underworld and waiting for Charon to arrive with his boat, Persephone, Pain, and Panic were standing at the shore as Mayhem and Havoc finally caught up with them. It was then that Persephone changed into her goddess form. The two wolves' jaws dropped in amazement.

Mayhem smirked. "Still think she's a waste of time now?"

Havoc remained silent and gestured toward their prey, who were involving themselves in a childish argument.

Pain flew in Persephone's face. "That's not fair!"

Persephone folded her arms. "Of course it's fair."

"But you got here last, which means you have to deal with Cerberus," Panic said.

"No, boys, you misunderstood me." Persephone grinned. "When I said last one home has to get eaten by Cerberus, I was only referring to you two, not myself."

"It's didn't sound that way before," Pain said.

"Well then, look at it this way. Do you really think that Hades is going to let me, his girlfriend, get eaten by a three-headed dog because of a childish game I played with the two of you? Get real." She laughed. "And like I said before, Pain was the last to get here, so he's our winner."

"Let's hurry back. Hecate will be delighted to here about this," Havoc said, earning a nod from Mayhem as they left.

Persephone returned to her garden so she could replant the new flowers and fruits that she found. She was tending to one of her trees when a pair of long hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who, babe?"

"Hmm, this is a tough one, but I guess I'll have to go with…I don't know…Hades?" Persephone giggled as she removed his hands from her eyes.

Hades smirked. "Correct again, Angel-face. What are you doing?"

"Oh I went above ground for a short while to find a few new plants to add to what's already here," Persephone said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his fangs against her neck. "Well, babe, it seems to me that you need a break."

Persephone laughed as she turned to face him. "Are you sure it's not you who needs a break instead of me?"

"Either way, Angel-face, I still get my prize," Hades said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Then let's not waste it," Persephone said, kissing him.

Hades deepened the kiss and a few minutes passed before they were sitting side by side in the shade of the trees. Persephone leaned her head against his shoulder while Hades wrapped his arm around her waist. She decided to have a small snack and glanced up. The nearest fruit tree was the pomegranate one that she just planted.

Persephone picked one of the fruits and opened it, revealing twelve juicy seeds inside. "Hungry?"

He shook his head. "Babe, you know I don't go anywhere near fruit."

"Exactly, which is why you need to try this. You need to eat something besides those _icky_ worms," Persephone said.

"Sorry, Angel-face, but I don't eat _icky_ fruit," Hades said, mimicking her tone.

Persephone smirked as she started pouting. "Please."

Hades folded his arms and turned away. "Oh no, don't start with the pouting face."

_Oh yes I will._ Persephone crawled over him and went into full pouting mode. "But, Hades, all I want you to do is just try one fruit. After that, I won't bother you anymore. So, please."

And like every other time she did this, Hades couldn't resist her charms and gave in. He sighed. "Hand me the other half."

"I thought you see it my way," Persephone said as she handed him his half, which contained six seeds.

Hades smirked. "You're just lucky I find you hard to resist."

Persephone returned his smirk before she ate. "I know. I'm not an amateur at this."

He tried one. "Hey these aren't half bad."

"I told ya." Persephone smiled. "So, anyway, are there any new developments for our plans?"

"Actually, yes…and no," Hades said.

She finished eating and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

He looked away. "No, Angel-face, there's nothing wrong. Uh, actually." Hades met her gaze. "There's something I want to show you."

_Why did he get so nervous all of a sudden?_ She looked at him. "Okay."

Hades led her out of the garden and into deep cavern in another part of the Underworld. They entered a long, narrow tunnel, and Persephone raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he said.

At the end of the tunnel, Persephone saw a bright light. Or at least it seemed like a light. But whatever it was, it was very shiny. When they reached the destination, Persephone gasped. It was a cavern full of crystals. They different shapes and sizes, and illuminated with different colors, giving the area a unique glow.

Persephone smiled. "Wow."

Hades smirked. "I can see you like it."

She nodded. "Of course, this place is amazing." Persephone looked a green crystal that was next to her. "Do you come here often?"

"No." He smiled. "But I figured it would be something you'd like."

"I do," she said. Persephone walked forward and noticed a field of rocks on the ground. They seemed like regular rocks, but there was something about the way they were shaped that caught her interest. "What are those?"

He shrugged. "Just stones."

Persephone picked up one of the rocks and examined it. "Are you sure?" She hit it against another rock to see if it would break.

"Yes." Hades folded his arms. "And why are you worried about some worthless rock when you have are these gems appreciate?"

She tried to break the rock again. "Well…it may seem unpleasant and like an eyesore…." She hit it a third time. "…But for someone who's willing to make the effort…." The fourth time did the charm, and the rock snapped in half. Persephone showed Hades the inside. It was a diamond. "They'll find themselves with the real treasure."

"Getting philosophical on me, babe?" Hades said, chuckling.

Persephone shook her head. "No. I just believe there's more to things than what meets the eye." She smiled at him with an unreadable expression.

Hades walked over to her. "Well, all that stuff aside…I brought you here for a reason."

"Really?" Persephone said.

He nodded. "Well…you see…the thing is…." Hades mentally scolded himself. _Will you stop stuttering and just get the sentence out!_ He looked at Persephone. "I want to bring you here for a special reason."

She sat down and gestured for him to sit next to her. "What special reason?"

"Um…well…I," Hades said, twiddling his fingers.

"Hades, you know you can tell me anything." Persephone brought his face to hers. "Whatever it is you want to say, just say it."

"Angel-face, you know I care about you."

She smiled. "Yes."

"And you know you're very special to me," he said.

Persephone laughed and nodded. "Yes. But what are you trying to say?"

He went on his knees. "Persephone…will you marry me?"

She stared at him, speechless. _Did he…did he just ask what I think…?_ Persephone looked at him. "I…."

"Angel-face, I've been around for a long time and never in my immortal life have I ever met a goddess like you." Hades took her hands in his. "Your beautiful and smart and…." He grinned. "…Devilishly feisty. I want to be with you; I want you with me, forever."

Persephone smiled warmly at Hades as she embraced him. "Oh, Hades, of course I will."

"Good, then you can wear this," Hades said, as he took out a silver ring with a sapphire gem and slid it onto her finger.

She looked at the ring, admiring it. "Hades, it's beautiful."

Hades smirked before kissing his new bride. "Only the best for my girl."

Persephone broke away and met his gaze. "I love you, my dangerous, dark god."

"And I love you, my devious, spring goddess." He kissed her on the forehead. "Just imagine it, babe. When the time finally comes, we'll unleash the Titans, pay boltboy a little visit, and bada-bing, I'll be the new ruler of Mount Olympus with you by my side as my Queen."

Persephone smiled as she nuzzled her head underneath his. "Sounds great, I definitely can't wait."

……….

In the dark caverns of her home, Hecate grew a sinister grin as her minions reported some very intriguing information.

"This is too perfect; the Dark Lord of the Underworld has fallen in love." Hecate cackled. "I knew there was something odd about that forest sprite. By the way, did you two manage to hear the name of this mysterious goddess?"

Havoc shook his head. "Unfortunately, we didn't."

"All we know is that she is a goddess that's connected with plant life," Mayhem said.

Hecate smirked as she waved her staff over her orb. "Very well, that shouldn't take long to deduce. But, to be on the safe side, I've got a better plan to find out who Hades' precious goddess is."


	11. Enter Megara: The Lovesick Mortal

Chapter Eleven- Enter Megara: The Lovesick Mortal

It was the next day, and Hecate decided to pay a special visit to a certain Spring Goddess. Persephone ventured above ground once again, and just when she was returning home she saw Hecate standing at the Underworld entrance. Hecate heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she spotted her target. A delighted smirk played on her features as she gazed upon the disguised goddess.

Hecate sneered. "Well, well, look who it is. The forest sprite."

"At least I don't walk around looking like the wicked witch of the west," Persephone said.

She yawned. "It's so immature when one must result to name calling." Hecate walked up to her.

Persephone scoffed. "Hey, you're the one who started it."

"True, and I assure you that I'm going to be the one to finish it," Hecate said, yanking Persephone by her hair.

"Hands off, bitch." Persephone kicked the sneering witch in the shin.

Hecate fell to the floor. She glared up at the dryad in front of her with hatred, but she subdued her rage and held her composure as she stood up. "Normally I would fight back, but I have more important things to take care of."

"If it involves getting yourself a psychiatrist, then by all means go ahead. It would ease everyone's pain if you got some professional help."

Hecate grimaced, but remained silent as she walked away and out of sight. In the distance Mayhem and Havoc were waiting nearby and came out of their hiding place when their Mistress came into view.

"Well, that was easy," Mayhem said.

Havoc snarled in the direction Persephone left. "But still, are you going to let her degrade you like that?"

"I'd love to bring her down to size, but it doesn't matter now." Hecate smirked as she held up a single strand of Persephone's hair in her cold, thin fingers. "I already got what I wanted."

Hecate returned to her domain with her minions following closely behind her. She approached the giant orb in the center of the room, and took out the strand of hair she stole. "Now, let's see what Hades is keeping from me." She dropped the single strand into the orb and waved her staff over the mixture.

Swirls of clouds and atmosphere faded and reformed inside the round crystal as the name of the desired culprit floated into the air in thin, white smoke.

Mayhem looked a the name and read, "Persephone?"

Havoc's jaw dropped. "That's the goddess who's staying in the Underworld?"

"And she's not just any goddess, Persephone is Demeter's precious daughter," Hecate said. "Oh this is too easy, much too easy."

"How so?" Havoc said.

"Havoc, Mayhem, my dears, don't you see? The goddess, Persephone, has been banished by Zeus and was sentenced to imprisonment on her mother's island forever. But, she has broken the rules. By running away to the Underworld, she has escaped her punishment. All I would have to do is send a small message to Mount Olympus, and she'll be sealed away for good." Hecate cackled. "She is Hades' weakness. However, when I destroy their relationship, I want to crush his spirit permanently." She paused as a sudden thought occurred to her. "But one question still remains. If the young goddess has been in the Underworld for practically a year or more, then why hasn't Demeter been roaming around searching for her? I know for a fact that the Earth Goddess despises men, especially the Lord of the Underworld, so there has to be another reason."

Waving her staff over the large orb in front of her a second time, Hecate revealed a new scene playing out on the island of Sicily. There, the scheming witch saw the great Goddess Demeter, who was happily tending to her gardens, with a silent Persephone at her side.

"What? There are two Persephones?" Hecate scathed at the sight. The second Persephone was twirling vines around her fingers in a bored fashion. "Unless…."

Mayhem and Havoc peered over Hecate's shoulders and asked, "Unless what?"

"…Unless that little sneak was able to create a fake version of herself so her mother wouldn't notice her absence. Now I know exactly what to do." Hecate smirked as she brought her staff directly above the orb and waved it in a circular motion.

_Listen to thine rhyme,_

_An evil plot will be fulfilled in less than eighteen years time._

_Behind this deed is a ruthless, unbelievable pair, _

_And it is their strong bond that I wish to sever and tear._

_Together they are strong and will eventually rise,_

_But without the girl there will be no prize._

_A year before their victory this brat's enchantment shall break,_

_For with the goddess in her mother's arms and Hades gone, the Underworld will be mine to take._

As Hecate finished her incantation, a small glow shined around the fake Persephone for no more than half a second. The action went unnoticed under Demeter's keen eye.

"So what now?" Mayhem said.

"Nothing. I'll let Hades and his_ toy_ have their fun. Everything will come together in due time," Hecate said.

……….

An interval of nearly twelve years passed, and the chance for revenge was drawing even closer. Hecate had kept true to her word, and hadn't graced the Underworld or its inhabitants with her presence. Hades and Persephone were enjoying their years of engagement. However, that time span only lasted about a year. Hades wanted to wait until after they were the new rulers of Olympus to tie the knot, but Persephone had other ideals. Since they were immortal and therefore lived forever the subject of time was not an issue. But, on that same note, the Spring Goddess felt that if there was no real reason to rush then there was no real reason to take things slow. They were going to be together forever anyway, so a long engagement seemed unnecessary.

Within a single evening they were wed, and Persephone officially became Queen of the Underworld. Yet, despite their happiness, both deities knew that they had to keep the vital information under wraps. If the other gods and goddesses got too curious and they would be found out.

Aside from the newly wedded couple, nothing else eventful occurred in their peaceful lives. That was of course until one fateful day. Delicate footsteps ran across the cold, stone ground as an unknown, cloaked figure made their way through the entrance of the Underworld. Reaching the shore that lead out to the Styx, the figure paused in mid-step. The Underworld was a scary and gloomy place, especially for the figure bearing witness to the billions of souls floating in the river.

The figure removed their cloak to reveal a mortal girl no older than seventeen. She had long, silky brown hair that was held back in a ponytail with a set of bangs hanging over the right side of her face. Her eyes were an unusual violet hue and glistened with sorrow and uncertainty. Her skin was fair, but was so slowly paling from fear as her nerves quaked her to no end. Held together with two orange pins, she wore a long magenta-violet dress that went down to her feet and accented every last one of her curves.

The girl pulled out a small coin and directed her gaze toward the skeletal figure of Charon with anticipation, as he steadily approached the shore in his boat. The minute Charon docked his boat, the girl rushed over and respectfully presented her coin.

"_Living_ mortals are not allowed beyond this point," Charon said.

"I know, but this is really important. I must speak with the Lord of the Underworld. Just let me through, just this once," the girl said.

Charon sighed and caved in, as he took the coin and allowed the girl in the boat.

……….

Hades was in the throne room, resorting some of his plans. Persephone was busy getting herself ready for the day and hadn't come out of their sleeping chambers yet. It was then that Pain and Panic rushed into the room.

"Good morning, your gloominess, we hate to interrupt your work…" Pain said.

Hades frowned impatiently. "Then don't."

"We would like to, but we have a problem," Panic said.

"And what problem could there possibly be that you can't handle!" Hades said, as his body flared.

After cowering from Hades' wrath, Pain waddled over to the exit and tugged an unknown figure into the room. "You caused us all of this trouble, sister. Now get in here."

Hades waited on his throne as his minions dragged in the mortal girl from before. Upon seeing the Lord of the Dead, the girl immediately went on hands and knees before him.

"My name is, Megara, and my boyfriend is on his deathbed. But I love him so much, I don't want him to die," the girl said. "Please, Great Lord of the Underworld, I beg you. Please do not let my beloved die. In return I'll do anything, absolutely anything."

As the girl, now known as Megara, spoke, Persephone was making her way to the throne room. She reached the entrance and heard an unknown voice talking to Hades. On instinct, she went into dryad mode and stood in the doorway while listening to Meg's pleas.

_Never say anything_. Persephone watched the scene with an amused expression. The Spring Goddess couldn't help but sympathize with the mortal girl. She was once mortal too. She knew what it was like to lose people to sickness and death. Hades, on the other hand, remained unnerved.

"Listen, babe, Meg was it? Death is a common thing for you mortals. You're born, you walk around worshiping us gods, and then you die. That's it, the end, no deal," Hades said. "It's the natural order of things, babe, and I give _no_ special treatment."

Persephone frowned with a solemn expression on her face. She glanced up at Hades and mouthed the words _help her_. He raised an eyebrow with an expression that read _no way_, but Persephone wasn't taking no for an answer. She casually walked up to Hades, pretending that she was informing him of something secretive and work related.

Persephone put her lips to his ears and whispered, "Help her, otherwise you're going to sleeping alone for the next six months."

She excused herself and quickly left the room. Realizing that Persephone meant business, Hades decided to cave in to her demands. The life of one mortal was not worth giving up something he considered far more important.

"Good news, babe, I've had a change of heart." Hades grinned. "If you really want you're boyfriend to live, then I'll make it happen."

Meg glanced up at him. "You…you will?"

"For a price of course, babe. No fun in only having you getting a prize out of this deal."

"What do you want?" Meg said.

Hades thought for a moment. "Well, let's see, I'm allowing a potential soul to be freed from the Underworld, therefore I'd like something of equal value in return."

"Like what?"

"_Your_ soul," Hades said.

"What?" Meg gasped. _My soul, but I could never._

Hades smirked at the scared expression on her face. "I can see you're confused, so let me lay down the ground rules. If you want your boyfriend's soul back, then all you have to do is trade his for yours."

Meg shook her head. "But what's the point if I'm going to be dead?"

"Dead? Whoever said you would be dead? Listen, babe, I only mean giving me your soul _figuratively_. You'll still be free to go back upstairs to roam and frolic or whatever it is you mortals do, and every now and then I'll just call you in for a quick job or two."

"I don't know," Meg said.

"Hey, time is ticking, babe, and you don't have much to waste debating the details. You obviously love this man of yours, and with my help you can go off and live happily ever after, all you have to do is accept the deal," Hades as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Meg contemplated her choices, but she was in love and she couldn't fathom another minute without her beloved. "You have a deal, Hades." She placed her hand in his.

"Perfect." Hades smirked as a faint glow appeared around Meg's form, sealing her fate. "Now what are you still doing down here, go back home, and when you do, you'll have your man waiting for you, fully alive and healthy."

Meg heeded his words and quickly left the throne room to return to the world above. Hades sighed as he sank back into his throne. Persephone entered the room and returned in her regular form.

Hades groaned. "I can't believe I let you talk me into that."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to do a Good Samaritan act every once and awhile," Persephone said as she walked up to him.

"I hate doing good deeds. It feels strange." He looked Persephone up and down as a grin edged the corners of his mouth. "However, since I did help that mortal out for you, how about a thank you gift?"

Persephone giggled as Hades wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Um, hello darling husband of mine, we just got out bed less than an hour ago." She tried to twist out of his hold.

"I see no reason why we can't go back for a short while. It's not like we have anything important to do today," Hades said, as he kissed her neck.

She vanished into nothing but petal flowers and reappeared on the other side of the room. "Actually we do. I have some more recruiting to take care of, so we're going to have to take a rain check on that."

"And what will I do while your gone?"

"I'm sure you'll find something. As you've told me years ago, the _only_ busy deity in the Underworld is you," Persephone said, leaving the throne room.

Hades watched her go before shouting, "Pain! Panic!"

"Yes, your deceitfulness," Pain said, saluting him.

"We're here and ready to serve," Panic said, saluting as well.

"Boys, we have new crisis on our hands. A certain Queen of the Underworld is doing way more work than she needs to. But, at the same time, we still need the work to be done," Hades said. "Now, how do we solve this?"

Pain scratched his head. "Uh…."

"Maybe we can hire someone new. That way Persephone won't have to work as much," Panic said.

Hades snapped his fingers with a wide smirk on his face. "Bingo, and I have just the candidate."

"Really, who?" Pain asked.

"A little investment I just made only moments ago. _And_ if we play our cards right, everything will work out very nicely," Hades said.

……….

It was later that day, almost close to evening, and Persephone was just returning to the Underworld after a very intense recruiting job. The agenda that day was the Nemean Lion and a gigantic sea serpent.

She ringed out her hair while riding in Charon's boat. "Note to self, no more underwater creatures."

When the boat finally docked, Persephone headed up to the throne room. But as she entered, Persephone was in for a surprise. The girl from that morning, Meg, was idly waiting against the wall while Pain and Panic were debriefing her. Meg took notice of Persephone's presence, and the goddess was lucky that she was still in her dryad form.

"Um, Pain, Panic, what's going on here?"

The two imps failed to answer and seemed shaken by something. She noticed Meg had a depressed expression drowning her features. But she was mortal and being in the Underworld would not exactly be enjoyable for her. Hades entered the room, and once he saw Persephone, a smile graced his lips as he stood in the center of the room.

"Gentlemen and lady, I'd like to introduce the newest member of our team, Meg," Hades said, pointing toward the mortal girl.

Meg's expression grew grimmer as she looked away. "Uh, hi."

"Um, Hades, sir may speak with you?" Persephone said, walking up to him.

Hades nodded. "Sure."

Persephone tugged the back of his chiton and whispered in serious tone, "In private."

She exited the room with Hades right behind her. Once they had enough distance from being overheard, Persephone stopped and faced her husband.

"What did you need, Angel-face?" Hades said, smiling.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Persephone frowned. "I thought we sent her on her way after you agreed to let her boyfriend live."

"Yes, but unfortunately, babe, said boyfriend ditched her for another woman. And as apart of our agreement, she sold me her soul in payment for her boyfriend."

"But she's just a mortal, how could she possibly help us?" Persephone put her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised. _Wait? Did I just say that?_

"Considering the fact that we only have another three years to go, I figured we could use a new recruiter," Hades said.

She knocked on his forehead. "Um earth to, Hades, that's my job."

He held her hands down. "Yes, Angel-face, I know. However, seeing that you have been graciously promoted to my wife and Queen, you have much more important duties to uphold than working on the front lines. Let the mortal chick handle the dirty work. I need you here with me."

"All right, fine." Persephone sighed. "But that better be the _only_ reason she's here."

Hades grinned. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you're jealous?"

_Am I that obvious?_ Persephone shook her head. "Jealous, of course not, why would I be jealous?"

"I asked you first," Hades said, as his grin changed to a smirk.

Persephone huffed and folded her arms. "I'm not jealous of her. I mean she's just a stupid mortal…with a pretty face…and more curves than a spiraling vortex."

Hades raised an eyebrow curiously. "I see."

Realizing she was getting nowhere, Persephone pouted and leaned against the wall. "Okay so I am jealous, but I can't help it. I mean, come on, you are Zeus and Poseidon's brother."

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey time out, babe, just because my brothers chase down every pretty skirt that crosses their path, doesn't mean that I do."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Persephone sighed again. She was overreacting. "I guess I'm just the jealous type."

Hades took her hand in his. "Hey, Angel-face, listen to me. In my eyes you're the most beautiful goddess in the cosmos, and no other woman could ever measure up to you. And more importantly, I'd never, _ever_ be unfaithful to you."

Persephone laughed. "I still don't understand why everyone on Olympus thinks you're the bad one."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm planning to overthrow Zeus, so that must count for something."

"I suppose."

Hades gave her a big fanged grin. "Now, my delightful Queen, about that rain check?"

Persephone smirked, knowing what he meant, but decided to tease him a little longer. "What about the girl? We can't just leave her in the throne room unattended."

"Pain and Panic are taking care of it, which leaves you and I with a free schedule," Hades said.

She yawned. "I don't know. All that recruiting I did made me really tired. I think I'll go to sleep." Persephone turned and walked in the direction of their room, when Hades reappeared in front of her and blocked her path.

"No problem, Angel-face. There'll be plenty of time to sleep..._afterwards_."

All right, you win." Persephone threw her hands up dramatically in defeat. "Take me away." She laughed as Hades lifted her up, and the two of them vanished to their room.


	12. A Girls Day Out

Chapter Twelve- A Girls' Day Out

Night came and went, and soon Apollo was driving his chariot above ground to brighten everyone's day. In the Underworld, where the sun never shined, everyone had woken up and prepared themselves for their new tasks. Hades, of course, was more than satisfied. Without her recruiting job, Persephone no longer had a reason to leave him all alone for hours and hours. Or at least that's what he thought until he saw her getting ready to leave the throne room.

Hades sulked as he sat on his throne. "Where are you going now, Angel-face?"

Persephone morphed into her dryad form. "I have to make sure that the new girl doesn't kill herself while she works for us."

This time it was Hades' turn to pout. "But, babe, the whole point of getting the mortal chick was so that you would stay here."

"Well, it's either I train the mortal for _one_ day, or I resume my position, meaning that I will be gone _everyday_," Persephone said, folding her arms.

He smirked. "A steep negotiation, Angel-face. I can see that I'm starting to rub off on you."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure, let's go with that."

Persephone went on her way and headed above ground. Even though she worked for them now, Meg was still human and the Underworld was no place for a living mortal. Meg was waiting by the Underworld entrance. She played with her hair as she sulked. She still couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, but there was no changing that fact now. She heard footsteps and turned to see Persephone in her dryad form.

Meg frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought the two imps were supposed to be _instructing_ me."

"Technically they will be soon enough, but since it is _my_ job you're taking, I have to show you the ropes," Persephone said.

"So what's your name?" Meg said.

Persephone paused. Even though she disguised herself, she never had to make up a fake name. Thinking quickly, she replied, "Um, Fae…my name's Fae." She smiled. "And you're, Megara, right?"

Meg nodded. "Call me Meg. Anyway, what jobs am I supposed to be doing?"

"For starters this is a recruitment job. What you have to do is go around, and persuade whatever monsters Hades requires to join our _cause_," Persephone said.

_Monsters?_ Meg gulped. "Well, what if I'm not able to _persuade_ these monsters?"

"They key point of these missions is that you _don't_ want to fail. The boss has a very, very, _very_ short temper, and although it's hilarious to watch him literally explode at others, it's not so much fun when it's you."

"Okay, who do we have to go recruit?" Meg said.

"A crow demon." Persephone smirked while Meg had an extremely worried look on her face. "This should be fun."

……….

Together, the two girls made their way to the Mountains where the Crow demon's lair was located. Persephone was more thrilled than ever since this would be the last job. She wouldn't be involved in anything with fighting until it was time to take over Olympus. However, Meg wasn't so happy. It clearly showed as she slumped behind the energetic goddess while they walked up a steep hill on one of the mountains.

Meg stopped walking and knelt down. "Can't we take a break or something? I'm exhausted."

"You don't get much exercise do you? We're only half way up the mountain," Persephone said.

"Well, I'm not exactly training for the fifty mile marathon in my spare time," Meg said, panting slightly.

Persephone took Meg by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "Look, normally I'd see your point, but we don't really have all day. Now come on."

Finally, they reached top where a large nest was laying on the ground before them. And inside the nest was the large Crow demon. It immediately turned its head from the girls' presence and glared at the new intruders.

"How dare you trespass on my territory?"

Persephone stepped forward and bowed while Meg took several steps back out of fear. "Please forgive us for disturbing you, great crow demon, but we have come here with a message from the Lord of the Underworld."

"Is that so? What is the message?"

"Hades is offering you a golden opportunity. The chance to rule on high under his command on Mount Olympus. All you have to do is join our cause, and aid us in our battle against Zeus." Persephone grinned. "This is not the kind of thing to pass up, my dear crow demon. Just imagine it. No longer will you have to come home to this filth of a nest. Instead, you'll get to live on Mount Olympus and be treated like royalty."

"Hmm, sounds like an irresistible offer. I like it. Count me in."

"Very good. We'll inform Hades of your allegiance," Persephone said, as they began to walk away. The crow demon flew in front of them and blocked their path. Persephone looked up. "Um, can we help you?"

"Why yes. You see, the last time I checked, you only need one person to deliver a message." Drool dripped from his open beak as the Crow stared at them. "And I see two."

"You wouldn't dare eat one of Hades' minions would you?" Meg said.

The Crow demon crept toward them, his face drowned with ravenous hunger. "I don't see why he would need a mortal to do his dirty work, so I'll just save him the trouble."

Persephone smirked as she prepared herself for a fight. "I love it when they decide to do this the hard way."

It didn't take much to outsmart him. While Meg distracted the Crow, Persephone unleashed her vines and quickly wrapped them around its legs causing the giant bird to tumble over. She jumped on its back and wrapped vines around its wings and beak. The Crow was temporarily immobilized, and the girls took this as their chance to escape. Persephone wanted to head back to the Underworld as quickly as possible, but when she saw Meg fall behind and collapse from exhaustion, she decided to let her recover a little. Persephone helped Meg up, and they headed into a forest and found a clearing to stop in.

"Ugh, that was just _one_ disgusting crow, and it caused that much trouble." Meg groaned as Persephone let her down on the soft grass. "I would have been dead if you weren't around."

Persephone smiled half-heartedly while leaning against a tree. "Well, welcome to the team. Cause this is your job from now on." She narrowed her eyes saying, "And you better do it right."

Meg sensed the stern tone in Persephone's voice and raised her eyebrow skeptically. "And what is it that you do?"

"To put it simply, I was promoted to a more _inside_ job," Persephone said.

"He gives promotions?" Meg said with an eyebrow raised.

Persephone shook her head. "No, not really. But since you're here now, I get to be relieved of some of my work."

"Wow, I'd have to say. You're pretty strange for a nymph." Meg folded her arms. "Shouldn't you be frolicking in a forest or a river somewhere?"

"I should, but that doesn't mean I'm going to. I prefer I little more action in my life," Persephone said.

Meg looked up at the sky in deep thought and asked, "So how did you get mixed up with…?"

"You mean the Lord of the Underworld?" Persephone said, receiving a nod. "Much too long of a story, but I don't really mind working for him all that much. It gives me something to do, ya know."

"I suppose," Meg said. "I just can't believe I made that deal with him. I don't even know why."

_Because you were being naive and gullible._ Persephone gave her a comforting smile. "You were in love with a guy that was dying. Sometimes you tend to do crazy things when you're in situations like that." She sat beside Meg, and wondered what she would have done if she was Meg. _Although...dying for the guy you love to save or protect him is one thing...selling your immortal soul and free will is just plain stupid. _Persephone frowned at the idea.

Meg sighed deeply. "Yeah, well now I'm definitely paying for it. The minute that creep set foot outside, he ran for the first beautiful woman he set his eyes on, and I got left behind to rot."

"Bummer."

"That's it, I am making a personal vow." Meg stood up with her fists clenched. "No more men, they're nothing but one big disappointment."

_Which is why I'm married to a god._ She giggled slightly, and said, "Unfortunately, I can't agree with you on that."

Meg scoffed. "Why? Surely you couldn't be blinded by the idea that there are still some good guys out there or something foolish like that?"

"No, I do believe that some guys can be real jerks, but I also believe that there is someone out there for everyone. A guy can be a real jerk to one person, but they can be a perfect match to someone else," Persephone said. "You just haven't come across the right guy yet."

"And do you really think that I ever will?" Meg said.

Persephone grinned. "Maybe, but I'm just trying to be optimistic."

Meg laughed. "Hey, is it just me, or do I think we might just be able to get along."

"Possibly." Persephone laughed as well and stood up. "Come on, we need to head back."

"Why, it's such a nice day outside." She looked up at the sky. "I thought that we could relax out here a little longer."

Persephone looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about?"

Meg smiled. "You know, we could take a break and rest. That Crow was hard work, and we deserve the rest of the day off. Then maybe tomorrow you and I could hang out together and we could...."

This time Persephone laughed in a slightly different tone that unsettled Meg. The disguised goddess gave her a crooked smile. "You don't seem to get it do you? This isn't a game, this isn't vacation, there is no relaxing, or break time. You're here for thing and one thing only, and that is to work your ass off until Hades says stop."

Meg was taken back by her words. "But Hades said that all I had to do was a couple of jobs every now and then, and the rest of my time was mine."

Persephone knocked on her head. "Hello, you sold your _soul_ to him, remember?"

"I know that, but I'm sure something can be arranged if I have my say."

"Please, _your say_? Ha, I'm his loyal servant, and I barely have _a say_," Persephone said, as she gave Meg a demeaning glare. "And you're not even a servant, you're a slave. You have no time or life, because it all belongs to him. And you'll get to leave when he says so..._if_ he says so."

Meg glared back angrily. How dare this little tree dweller say those things to her? Sure she was in a very sticky situation, and she had to go along with the deal, but she still had the rights to her own life, didn't she? "That's not true, you puny nymph! I'm obligated to the previous arrangement, but my soul is not my free will! If I don't like something, I'll leave if I want! And there's nothing you, Hades, or anyone else can do to stop me!"

Persephone smirked. Yeah, she was being harsh, but she had to be if Meg was going to understand what she had gotten herself into. "That's were you're wrong, dear _friend_. The second you sold your soul, you became Hades' minion. He _owns_ you." She took Meg by the arm. _And so do I._

She let Persephone drag her back to the Underworld in defeat. Meg was in denial, but the fact still remained, that she was in real trouble. And it was all because of some horrid man she loved, who didn't even care about her. At that moment, she knew two things were for certain. No man would ever turn her head again, no matter what. And more importantly, she wouldn't become some god's tool. Meg was certain she'd find a way out of this, someday soon. She glared at Persephone and didn't care if she was ignored as she cried, "I don't care what you say, Fae. I am not his minion. And Hades does not _OWN_ me!"


	13. Good News and Bad News

Chapter Thirteen- Good News And Bad News

Two more years passed, and soon there was only one year left. One year until Persephone would finally get her revenge. One year left until Hades' plan would succeed. And one year left…for every unpredictable, chaotic tragedy imaginable to get in their way and ruin everything.

Despite their little dispute, Meg and Persephone became friends. However, Meg was never let in on the Queen of the Underworld secret. She might have been working for Hades and Persephone, but that didn't make her trustworthy. Unlike the Spring Goddess, Meg joined their side by force, and they couldn't afford to give the mortal girl any ammo that may be used against them later.

And regardless of Meg's wishes, she did become a tool with no free will. After the first few months of her employ, she learned quickly enough that the Lord of the Underworld was not one to be messed with. Of course during these situations, her _friend_, Fae, was usually found a good distance away, laughing herself to death, with Pain and Panic at her expense. This always unnerved Meg and made her more suspicious of why Fae was even there. Whenever Meg saw Fae in the Underworld, the dryad was always hovering around Hades and never doing any actual work. Sometimes Hades would be absent, and it would always seem like Fae was running the show. Other times, Fae would disappear and Hades would always say that she was resting, which resulted in a confused expression from Meg. And of course there were those many times that Hades and Fae would be missing at the same time. Either way, Meg was puzzled beyond reason, and if it was that important, she'd find out eventually.

……….

On the island of Sicily, Demeter was perfectly content with the _new_ Persephone. After the whole Zeus incident eighteen years ago, Persephone had toned down to a quiet, obedient princess, which was what the Earth Goddess originally wanted. Demeter had been so blinded by the replica, that she never noticed or realized that her real daughter was long gone. However on this day, this particularly fated day, the goddess, Demeter, was about to learn the truth.

It was early afternoon that day, and Demeter decided to visit Persephone in her grove. The fake goddess was sitting in the midst of the other nymphs and dryads when Demeter walked over to her.

"Persephone, there you are dear," Demeter said, causing the replica to silently turn around.

Demeter had gotten quite use to her false daughter's held tongue. Although she did miss the interaction of conversation, she preferred a silent goddess as opposed to a foul-mouthed one. "Come, Persephone, we have many things to take care of inside the house."

The fake Persephone instantly stood up and followed Demeter out of the grove. Demeter rambled on about various things while the replica quietly walked behind her and nodded her head at respectful times to show that she was listening. It was at that moment that the replica's body suddenly started to glow as Hecate's magic broke through the real Persephone's enchantment.

"Dear, did you hear what I…" Demeter said, as she glanced over her shoulder and saw her daughter's current state. "My word, Persephone. What in the name of Zeus are you doing?"

However, _Persephone_ didn't respond. Instead, the Spring Goddess that stood before Demeter's eyes vanished. In her place was the dryad, Fae, lying helplessly on the ground, tied up in vines. Demeter's jaw dropped at the sight. Her daughter, her only daughter just vanished. The Earth Goddess quickly untied the dryad and brought it to its feet.

"What has happened? Where's Persephone? What have you done with my daughter?" Demeter shook the poor dryad violently as she interrogated her.

Fae winced nervously. "Persephone's gone…ssshe ran away."

Demeter's heart ached with panic as she shouted, "Ran away? Why? When? Where? How long have you been pretending to be her?"

"She's been gone for eighteen years," Fae said.

At that statement Demeter immediately dropped the dryad on the ground in shock. Her precious daughter had escaped the island eighteen years ago? At this rate she could be anywhere by now. She then remembered the punishment that was set on Persephone by Zeus.

"Oh no. What if Zeus or one of the other deities found her off the island?" Demeter gasped and quickly calmed herself. "No, no, that couldn't have happened. Everyone would have known."

However, she recalled that it was also around that same time, that Zeus' brand new baby boy, Hercules, had been kidnapped and turned mortal. What if the same thing happened to Persephone?

"I have to find her, I have to know if she is alright," Demeter said, when she stopped in her tracks. "That's right, I can't make a big announcement to everyone on Mount Olympus. If I do, Zeus will take Persephone away from me for good when I find her. There has to be a quiet way I can handle this."

……….

It was the next morning, and everything was running smoothly in the Underworld. Well…mostly everything. Persephone hadn't been feeling too well and decided to come above ground to get some fresh air. She remained in her dryad disguise and wandered off into the forest until she came across a river and sat beside it.

Persephone groaned. "Geez, what is wrong with me today?"

"Fae?"

She turned around to see Meg. "Oh hey, Meg. Are you on another mission?"

Meg frowned bitterly. "Of course, that's all I ever do." She folded her arms and leaned against one of the trees. "Anyway, Hades wanted to know where you were."

"I'm just not feeling too well. I guess the Underworld atmosphere is finally starting to get to me," Persephone said.

"All right, but hurry up. Hades seemed to be in a bad mood." Meg walked over to Persephone. "And his temper is actually about you for once." That was one of the many things that bothered Meg more than anything else. Her, including every other being of the Underworld domain, seemed to get the hot end of Hades' flames, and yet _Fae_ was the exception. The one minion who seemed to never do anything wrong, and the Lord of the Underworld never once dared to raise his voice to her. What in the world made this little plant girl so special?

Persephone was busy clutching her queasy stomach when she felt Meg's eyes on her. "Is there something else you wanted?"

Meg opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. Finally she said, "Why are you here?"

"I already told you."

"No, I mean why are you here in the Underworld...with Hades?" Meg said.

_So she's finally wising up._ Persephone put a hand over her mouth to stop the jerking sensation in throat before she turned around to face Meg. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, except you seem to be the only one getting all the benefits for none of the torment and work."

Persephone narrowed her eyes and decided to humor her. "If you must know, it's because I'm not a creation or a _slave_ of Hades like you and the imps are. I joined him out of choice; we're more like…business partners."

Meg frowned. That hadn't been the answer she was expecting. "And what could you possibly have to gain by joining him, aside from the _action and adventure_?"

"We're attracted to power." Persephone smiled admiringly. "It's a..._weakness_ we share."

"And to think I thought you were a victim," Meg said with distaste. "Anyone who would side with and favor that disgusting, sleazy, evil creep is just as bad as he is."

Persephone resisted the urge to punch Meg in the jaw, and instead gave her an innocent yet challenging smirk. "I'd like to think of us as...misunderstood."

With nothing more to say, Meg turned around and left. The minute she was out of sight, Persephone suddenly felt queasy and threw up into the river.

She sat back up and wiped her mouth. "I don't understand it. I've been in the Underworld for like forever, why would I be getting sick now?" Persephone had been alive for decades now, and she had never gotten sick once. _Besides, I thought deities couldn't even get sick…_. It was then the reason hit her on the head like a ton of bricks, and a look of shock crossed her features. There was no other explanation. Persephone gasped as she subconsciously put a hand to her stomach. "Oh my gosh, I'm…I'm…."

……….

Hermes, the messenger god, was soaring the skies on an important and desperate search. The day before, Demeter summoned him to her island, and asked his aid in searching for Persephone. Despite what happened during Persephone's short time on Mount Olympus, Hermes wasn't going to cause any unnecessary trouble. Especially, after hearing Demeter's concerned sob story. Instead, the speedy messenger god promised that he'd keep the whole ordeal under wraps while he searched.

So far a day and night had passed, and Hermes wasn't having any luck. If Persephone was hiding out somewhere, he knew it wouldn't have been in any area that was heavily populated by gods or goddesses. Therefore that left out Mount Olympus, any area near Poseidon's domain, and the Underworld. What remained was the entire mortal world of Greece, and so Hermes began his mission.

He roamed all over Athens, Sparta, and Thebes, not to mention many forests and caverns. However, he didn't find one trace of the Spring Goddess. Wherever she was, the girl had definitely covered a lot of ground.

Hermes was flying over a few fields when he spotted something golden walking down below. The golden thing he saw just happened to be Persephone's immortal aura. After pretty much hacking her guts out in the forest, Persephone finally felt well enough to return to the Underworld. And above all other things she was most happy of her current situation.

_A baby, I can't believe it. Well, I mean I can believe it, but still…_. Persephone smiled excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Hades."

She was taken from her thoughts when she noticed a large, blue blur flying toward her. The figure came to a stop and said, "Persephone, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

_Hermes? But how…how did he know it was me?_ Persephone looked at her appearance.

All of Persephone's morning sickness had broken her concentration on her illusion charm, which returned the goddess from her dryad disguise to her regular form.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me?" Persephone said, still afraid that she had been found out.

Hermes gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, babe, the boss man upstairs doesn't have a clue what's going on. Your mother sent me to find you."

Persephone walked around Hermes and said, "Well, you can tell her that I turned mortal and died. I'm not going back to that stupid island."

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that. You see, Demeter's a nervous wreck and is already throwing a huge fit as it is. I just want to keep the peace," Hermes said, as he took hold of Persephone's arm.

"Let go of me, Hermes!" Persephone vanished into nothing but petals and appeared farther away from him. "I told I'm not going back, and that's final!"

Persephone could have tried to fight him off, but that would have caused more harm than good. He was, after all, the fastest god on Olympus. She would have to work extra hard just to keep up with him.

Hermes quickly scooped her in his arms. "Look, Persephone, I understand that you would prefer to be left alone, and I am truly sorry about this…but for Demeter's sake, babe, I have to take you back." He took off toward the skies.

_No, this isn't happening._ Persephone struggled in his grip. "Please, Hermes, don't do this! You _don't_ understand!"

"Hey, stop squirming, babe, or you'll end up falling." Hermes said, trying to keep a firm hold on her.

Persephone realized he was right and stopped her fighting for she couldn't risk getting herself injured in any kind of way giving her new condition. Instead she remained still, and cried silent tears as Hermes whisked her away to her place of dread.

Before Persephone knew it, she was back, back to the horrid island with her equally horrid mother. However, there was one thing about the island that Persephone found rather odd. The whole island was covered with snow. It looked like a snow globe in comparison to the scenery around it.

Persephone gasped. "Wha…what happened to the island?"

"Like I said before, babe, even though she only found out yesterday morning, Demeter hasn't been taking your absence very well," Hermes said. "And I think it's a good thing that I found you when I did. Just imagine how far this winter wonderland would have spread if it took me a week to find you."

Persephone just sighed in distress. Her possessive mother was ready to throw the biggest temper tantrum in the world just because her daughter decided to get her own life. Hermes gently landed and let Persephone down, who didn't have much time to think, before she was embraced by a pair of large, green arms.

"Oh, Persephone, my baby, you're safe. I was so worried."

"Yeah, yeah. Let go, mother, you're crushing the merchandise," Persephone said, as she pushed the large woman off of her.

Demeter frowned. "Ah yes, that foul mouth hasn't changed one bit. It's definitely you." She smiled at the messenger god. "Oh thank you, Hermes, thank you so much. And remember, not a word to anyone else."

"Of course, I'll see you two cats later," Hermes said, flying away.

As soon as he was gone, Demeter's mask fell clean off, and Persephone had nowhere to go. "Just where have you been, young lady!"

Persephone looked at her nails. "Oh, you know, here, there, almost everywhere. Just went out to see some sights, and flirt with some hot guys."

Demeter looked at her furiously. This girl had some nerve. "Excuse me? How dare you do this to me, Persephone! You tricked me into thinking you were still here by having one of the nymphs pose as you! What if something happened? What if you were caught by Zeus or the other deities!"

"I'm a grown woman, _mother_! My life belongs to me and no one else, and I'll live it how I decide to live it!" Persephone said, as she glared at Demeter.

"Well, it seems that all of this running around has done nothing to tame that attitude of yours," Demeter said. "No matter, the important thing is that you're safe." She noticed how Persephone was dressed. "What is this you're wearing? No daughter of mine wears black!"

Persephone sighed again. Luckily, there was no evidence to give away where she had really been the entire time. The pins on her dress were only black roses, the short bath she took in the river had gotten rid of the sulfur smell, and she had taken off and hid her wedding ring while Hermes was still carrying her.

"Actually, mother, this dress was originally white when I first put it on."

"Enough of your foul words. Let's get you home and cleaned up," Demeter said, taking her daughter by the hand and dragging her along.

"This is no home; it's a prison." Persephone sighed as she glanced up at the sky. _Hades, wherever you are, please find me soon. _

……….

Some time passed, and it was soon nighttime. Meg just returned to the Underworld from one of her missions, and entered the throne room to find a very upset Lord of the Dead.

"Where is she?" Hades' voice rang throughout the room as his flames shot at the imps. Pain and Panic were cowering beneath the map table.

"We looked everywhere, boss!" Pain said.

Panic nodded. "She's not in her garden or by any of the pools."

"Are you talking about Fae?" Meg said.

Pain walked out form behind the table. "Yes, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I ran into her this morning. She was out by the forests, and she said she wasn't feeling well." Meg shrugged. "I told her that you were looking for her then, and I figured she would have come back by now."

Hades waved her off. "Fine, Meg, you're dismissed."

"Whatever," Meg said sourly, as she left the room.

"Pain, Panic, come here for a quick sec," Hades said in a soft tone.

"Yes, your wrathfulness?" Pain said, as he and Panic confronted their boss.

He looked at the imps with a calm smile. "Boys, if my memory serves me correctly, didn't I order you to _always_ follow Persephone whenever she ventured upstairs?"

"Yes," Pain and Panic said in unison.

"And wasn't the reason, because if something bad happened to her while she was up there, you would be able to help her or inform me about it?" Hades said, while keeping his leveled tone.

The two imps gulped. "Yyyes."

"And if all of those instructions were so clear, then why is it THAT YOU'VE BEEN DOWN HERE ALL THIS TIME WHILE SHE'S BEEN ABOVE GROUND!" Hades said, as his entire body was engulfed in flames.

Panic cowered on his knees. "But she was gone before we even had a chance to follow her around."

"Well, in that case, I have a new job for the two of you," Hades said, calming down slightly. "You are going to go above ground and search for Persephone! And you will not come back until you find her!"

"But what if we can't…." Panic yelped when Hades tossed a fireball straight at them.

"We're going, we're going!" Pain dragged Panic away before they could be hit.

Hades slunked into his throne. _Persephone, where are you?_


	14. The Lament of Separation

Chapter Fourteen- The Lament Of Separation

The next day came, and Persephone awoke in bed with a slight yawn. For a second, she thought what happened the day before was just a dream, and she was still in the Underworld with Hades by her side. This was, of course, until the sunlight hit her eyes. When Persephone groggily observed the area around her, she did not see the darkness of her home. She was sitting alone in the room Demeter had given her.

Persephone was upset, but she refused to shed any tears. She knew it would be useless to cry over how things turned out. And besides, there was something new for her worry about. Since everything that happened before was not a dream, the young goddess now had a new responsibility to take care of. A baby, she was pregnant with Hades' baby.

She placed a hand on her flat stomach in remembrance to what she learned hours ago. She was going to be a mother, and then that's when Persephone remembered…she still had to deal with _her_ mother. Persephone sighed sorrowfully at her current situation. There was no way that Demeter could find out about her being pregnant. If she did, Demeter would surely cause trouble without a second thought. Or worse, Demeter might try to get rid of the child in order to spare her precious daughter grief.

Instantly shuddering at the idea, Persephone knew what she had to do. She had to disguise herself like she did when she did when she was pretending to be a dryad. That way Demeter would never find out until she had to give birth. Persephone was also sad because she was separated from Hades. She wanted to be with him at that moment more than she ever had, but she knew that the chances of them ever seeing each other again were slim, very slim.

If Hades did find out what happened to her, it wouldn't change anything. Demeter was already well aware of Persephone's tricks, and she wouldn't be able to elude her this time. And as much as Persephone wanted Hades to come save her, she didn't want her husband to become prey to Demeter's wrath. She lay back down in her bed, fully engrossed in the knowledge that she was trapped once again. However, she glanced at her stomach as a small smile graced her lips.

"At least I won't be completely alone this time," Persephone said happily.

……….

Meanwhile some time later….

"_But you…ar…aren't you, a damsel in distress?"_

"_I am a damsel, I am in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day."_

"_Next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes!"_

"_Megara. My friends call me Meg. Or at least they would if I had any friends. So, did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?"_

"_Hercules. My…my name is Hercules."_

"_Hercules, huh? I think I prefer wonder-boy."_

"_Well, thanks for everything, Herc. It's been a real slice."_

"_Meg, my little flower, my little bird, my little Nut-Meg. What exactly happened here? I thought you were gonna persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising, and here I am, kind of river guardian…less."_

"_It wasn't my fault. It was that wonder-boy, Hercules."_

"_Wait a minute. Wasn't Hercules the name of that kid we were supposed to…?"_

"_I'm about to rearrange the Cosmos, and the one schlemiel who can louse it up is waltzing around in the woods!"_

"_Jeepers, mister, you are really strong!"_

"_Phil, you gotta admit, that was pretty heroic."_

"_Ya did it, kid! Ya did it! You won by a landslide!"_

The few months that went by seemed like an eternity for Hades. Pain and Panic had searched everywhere they could for Persephone, but they couldn't find her. Hades remembered the punishment set on her by Zeus. Out of fear that she might have been caught, he made a trip to Mount Olympus and to his relief nothing had happened. Unfortunately, that didn't answer the question to Persephone's whereabouts.

It was then that his eyes fell on Demeter, who seemed to be in an extremely cheerful mood that day. That was definitely saying something because she was usually in a very cheerful mood all the time. At that moment Hades realized what was going on. His beloved Queen had been captured by her mother. This made perfect sense. If Persephone was on the island of Sicily and Demeter's strengthened the barrier, Pain and Panic wouldn't have found find her anyway.

And from how everything appeared, the Earth Goddess was clearly oblivious to where her daughter had been all these years. Hades figured it was a lucky strike for him, because if Demeter did find out, he would have been dead a good while ago. For now, Hades knew that if he wanted to get his wife free without putting her in danger, he would have to continue his plans for the uprising on his own. Once he was in charge, he could easily rescue Persephone, and there would be nothing anyone else could do about it.

In the meantime, Hades had other troubles. As his wife disappeared, a new problem decided to come out in the open. Zeus' son, Hercules, proved to be fully alive and was on his way to become a hero. Pain and Panic had failed their mission all those years ago and only managed to turn the brat mortal. However, Hercules still retained his super strength, and now as a fully-grown adult, was getting in Hades' way and on his last nerve.

After hearing about his whereabouts from Meg, the spiteful Lord of the Underworld already tried to dispose of Hercules using practically all the monsters he had gathered for his team. And each time Hercules managed to defeat them all with out much of a second thought. Hades knew he had to think of something soon otherwise the plan would fail as the Fates predicted, and not only would he lose Olympus, but he would lose Persephone as well.

"Don't worry, Angel-face, I'll come for you, just hang on a little while longer," Hades said solemnly.

As for Meg she just became more depressed after Persephone's disappearance. She was still unaware that the dryad she had befriended was really a goddess, Hades' wife, and the Queen of the Underworld. But, she didn't need to know that to see that the whole event was affecting everyone else in the group. In her opinion, she thought Persephone, or Fae, was rather lucky to have escaped Hades' grasp so easily without getting caught. Of course, she wouldn't get away with such an act since the Lord of the Underworld had possession of her soul. She missed Persephone as well, and felt incredibly lonely without her friend especially now that Hades, Pain, and Panic decided to make her the target of their anguish. But regardless of that fact, a new face was beginning to brighten her dark days. The famous Hercules, whom she encountered twice already. After witnessing his talents, Meg found the guy to be very interesting, strong, and brave, but was she going to let that get to her. Not a chance.

Meg groaned. "It's official my life sucks."


	15. A Bundle of Trouble

Chapter Fifteen- A Bundle Of Trouble

The nine months that passed by were the longest days and nights of Persephone's life. Throughout that time she managed to keep her pregnancy well hidden from Demeter's eyes, with the exception of her newly developed habits. Since her mother was usually gone most of the time, Persephone was able to keep her morning sickness all to herself. But after a few months her queasiness came to an end, but the young goddess was faced with new problems.

Persephone spent most of her time going through intense mood swings and over indulgence in her cravings. When Demeter was around, she did find her daughter's abnormal habits peculiar and very suspicious. However since Persephone failed to show any physical changes, the Earth Goddess decided to ignore it.

Unfortunately there was nothing that could be ignored or hidden once Persephone's nine months were up. Luckily or unluckily, Demeter had been on the island that day as Persephone's ear piercing screams echoed throughout the area. Immediately rushing to her daughter's aid, Demeter entered the small grove to receive the biggest shock of her life. Persephone was lying on the ground breathing heavily with a fully swollen stomach.

"My word, Persephone. What in the name of Zeus is going on?"

Persephone cried in pain as another wave of contractions overcame her. "What does it look like, mother? I'm having a baby!"

Demeter was completely jaw dropped. Was her hearing correct? Had she possibly misunderstood? No, she heard her daughter's words clearly. Persephone was pregnant. But by who? Considering the length of time she was gone, the possibilities were endless. No matter, once the baby was born she would find out soon enough. Right now, Demeter temporarily set her personal feelings aside, and helped Persephone into her room.

Lying in agony, Persephone was arched up on her bed as Demeter ordered the nymphs around. She was surprised that her mother was being so helpful, but it didn't take long for Demeter to start antagonizing her.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Persephone! You were supposed to be a pure, virgin goddess! But you let yourself be overcome by the first man who desired to take advantage of you!" Demeter said.

Persephone glared at her mother. "This is not the time, just get this baby out of me!!"

However this request was ignored as Demeter continued her verbal assault. "How long have you been like this? What if I hadn't have come home early today? Where would you be then?"

"I probably would be able to give birth to this baby in peace." Persephone groaned. "Oh my gods, it hurts!"

"Consider this punishment for allowing yourself to become a whore," Demeter said. "Now focus on your breathing."

_You're so lucky I'm immobile now._ Persephone glared at Demeter. Some mother she was. It was no wonder she didn't have any _real_ _children_ of her own. "I am, you stupid bitch!"

Demeter shook her finger at her. "I don't care if you are in labor, you will not speak to me in that manner!"

"Whatever. Just get this thing out of me now!"

A few hours and insults later, Persephone finally gave birth to her first child.

"Oh my…it's a girl!" Demeter said, holding the baby in her arms.

Demeter examined the baby. The small infant was a spitting image of her mother with her golden glow, and dark, brown hair. However, only a few small curls were sprouting from the top of her head. Her eyes were closed, hiding her last identifiable feature.

_Hmm, no traces of the father. A lot of good that does me. _Demeter frowned. _Well, at least I know he's a god._

Persephone panted slightly with a smile on her face. _A girl…I have a girl._

Suddenly, a sharp pain jolted through her abdomen. At first Persephone thought it was nothing, but a few minutes later the first wave of pain was closely followed by a second one. "Um…maybe it's just me, but I thought the pain was supposed to end when the baby came out!" She screamed as another contraction came.

Demeter immediately checked out was going on and gasped in realization. "That's because you're not finished yet. There's another, you're having twins!"

"Well, isn't that just fucking fantastic!" Persephone said. She was happy, but that wasn't taking away from the fact that she was in agonizing pain. _Hades, wherever you are, I hope your skin is being slowly shaved off with dull, razor blades right before you're being dumped into a large pool of acid!_

Already exhausted from the first baby, Persephone managed to give birth to the second. She lay sprawled out on the bed, drenched in sweat, and completely drained of any energy she had left. The pain was officially gone, and Persephone relaxed as she heavily panted, trying to catch her breath.

Demeter was taking care of the second child and looked at with a distasteful glare. "It's a boy…."

Persephone noticed her expression. "What is it? Is my son okay?"

The Earth Goddess faked a smile. "Of course he is…here, take him." She handed the boy over to Persephone.

It was then that Persephone understood why Demeter frowned. Unlike her new baby girl, Persephone's son was a direct carbon copy of Hades. He had everything from his pale gray skin to his dark gray lips and eyelids. The only tiny difference was that instead of blue flames for hair, the baby had a few strands of regular, blue hair lying across his forehead like bangs.

She stared at Demeter and bit her lip. _Oh no, please don't tell me she recognized him._

However, Demeter showed no sign that she did. Instead, she calmly retrieved her granddaughter from one of the nymphs and gently placed the baby in her daughter's arms.

"Where are you going?" Persephone said, seeing her walk toward the door.

"I'll be back. You need some alone time with your children," Demeter said, exiting the room.

The nymphs left as well, allowing Persephone to have a full look at both of her children. Both of them had fallen asleep, after all of the crying that they did earlier.

Persephone laughed softly. "I was preparing myself for one, but I would have never imagined two."

Immediately responding to the voice of their mother, her daughter blinked her eyes open to reveal two bright, golden orbs, just like her father's. Her son yawned and glanced up at his mother with her own blue eyes.

"But what to name both of you?" Persephone said, as the twins cooed in her arms.

She came up with many names over the passing months, but Persephone wanted to make sure she picked the right one to fit both of her babies. She glanced at her daughter, who was innocently playing with her mother's long hair. Yet, there was this mischievous aura about her that Persephone saw, especially when she looked into the baby's eyes.

"I know. You'll be my little, Eris." Persephone looked at her son. "And as for you…."

He was playing with the edge of the blanket he was wrapped in. It was still a mystery of what their powers would be, but Persephone could sense something much more dangerous about him than his sister.

She smiled. "Apocalypse."


	16. The Custody Battle

Chapter Sixteen- The Custody Battle

That night Persephone rested peacefully in her room with a sleeping Apocalypse and Eris at her side. Standing outside the door of her room was Demeter. The Great Earth Goddess peered through a crack in the door and seethed at the sight before her. The perfect daughter, she wanted all for herself, betrayed her and turned towards another. And it was the one god in the cosmos that she absolutely could not stand.

_I can't believe it. Out of all the gods_. Demeter frowned with disgust. She was shocked at first when she first realized it him. But after seeing Persephone's son, there was no mistaking it. "I know just how it happened. Hades probably heard about Zeus' decree, took advantage of the situation, and kidnapped Persephone after she escaped. And my precious baby would have had nowhere to go. If anything, he threatened her to stay otherwise he would hand her over to Zeus."

Demeter was determined to see the daughter she created as an innocent, helpless goddess. However, she couldn't deny the truth of how Persephone really was. Her daughter's personality was strong, rebellious, and aggressive; all of the things Demeter tried to wean her out of. But none of her attempts had any effect. Persephone still managed to runaway, and now she was lying in her room, burdened with the Lord of the Underworld's offspring. There had to be something that could be done. Something that Demeter could do to punish Hades for causing her daughter such grief.

"But what can I do. If I go after Hades and cause a commotion, everyone will want to know why, and then Persephone will…."

And then that's when she remembered. Even without Hades' help, Persephone managed to be a threat to immortal society by herself. The whole ordeal with Zeus was her own doing.

"I knew this was a mistake from the beginning. I should have never made that mortal brat my daughter. All she's ever done is give me grief and cause trouble. And at the rate everything's going, I'll end up losing her anyway." Demeter peeked back in the room. "I need to start over, to start fresh."

Her eyes focused on the Eris. Despite her parentage, the newborn girl was nothing more than an innocent, helpless, little infant.

"That's right, Persephone did have a little girl. That baby is untainted, uninfluenced, and I could mold her into the kind of daughter I rightfully deserve." Demeter nodded to herself. "And she looks exactly like Persephone; no one would ever be able to tell the difference. As for my _daughter_ and that Hades' spawn boy, I'll just reduce them to mortals and abandon them in the human world. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do." She smirked, completely satisfied with her plan.

Demeter chose to execute her plans that night. Persephone was still weak from giving birth, and would not be able to defend herself properly. The sinister Earth Goddess quietly entered the room, and made haste towards Persephone's bed. She immediately spotted the twins and set her sights on little Eris. Unfortunately, just as she was about to grab the infant girl, Apocalypse started crying. This woke Persephone up, and she turned to see Demeter leering over her babies.

"What are you doing?" Persephone said, as she took Apocalypse into her arms and calmed him down.

"I'm sorry, Persephone, but this has to be done. You've been nothing but a never-ending plague on my life, and I'm at the end of my patience," Demeter said.

Persephone narrowed her eyes while she reached for Eris. "What are you talking about?"

Before she could, Demeter snatched the baby into her arms making Eris crying as well. Persephone quickly stood up, her aura flaring.

"Give me back my daughter, mother," Persephone said.

Demeter grinned. "Unfortunately, I can't do that. You see; your precious baby girl is about to become mine." She held Eris up. "Say hello to the new Persephone."

"She's _my_ daughter, and her name is _Eris_," Persephone said, her gaze deepening into a glare.

"Not anymore. You've been nothing but a disgrace to me. I tried to give you everything, and all you did in return was betray me," Demeter said. "By the way, did you have a fun time in the Underworld?"

Persephone's eyes slightly widened, realizing that she was found out, but she held her ground. "Leave Hades out of this, and don't you dare try to hurt him!"

"Oh, I won't. I'm going to leave him be…." Demeter scoffed. "…For now."

"Give me back Eris right now, mother!"

Demeter laughed. "Are you deaf, child? This girl is mine now. And as for you and that worthless brat in your arms…I plan on reducing you back to what you always were. A mortal."

"No, _Demeter_! I don't care what you do to me, but you will not lay a hand on either one of my babies!" Persephone said.

"Please, I'm doing you a favor. You could never be a good mother with two burdens like these." Demeter smiled. "And I'm giving you what you always wanted, freedom."

"What would you know about being a good mother? You've never raised children of your own, and I'm not even really yours! You just randomly decided to make me your daughter while completely ignoring the fact that I was already an adult living my own life. And while I've been with you, all you've ever done is care about is yourself!" Persephone's aura grew brighter and fluctuated dangerously. "And you want me to be happy about you setting me free? How can I be happy knowing that one of my babies is trapped with you! I'd rather die before I'd allow such a thing!" She created numerous vines that consumed the entire room and threatened to pierce Demeter into swiss cheese.

The Earth Goddess gasped and stepped back. "Nonsense, I never…."

"Shut it, you old hag!" Persephone said. "All I have ever been to you is an object, a piece of jewelry that you occasionally show off to your friends, and then toss on a shelf when you no longer want to be bothered with me! Well, I've had it! Now give me back my daughter!"

Demeter cackled. "You fool, do you really think it's wise to try and attack me with your baby in my arms?"

Persephone backed down, knowing Demeter was right. She couldn't attack the wretched woman until Eris was safely out of the way. She held Apocalypse closer to herself. She needed to get her daughter back.

Realizing she won, Demeter smirked. Persephone was helpless, regardless of her rage, and could not fight back. The Earth Goddess glanced down at Eris, who stopped crying. Instead she was glaring at Demeter. It was then she noticed Eris' eyes. They were just Hades'. Demeter knew that no one could ever see the girl or else she'd be recognized.

Persephone held her glare as she sat Apocalypse on the bed. She walked over to Demeter, ready to take the green toad out. Little did she know, her daughter was forming her own plan.

Lying in the arms of the strange green lady, Eris could sense that there was something wrong with the woman who captured her. She glanced at her brother and then turned her attention to her mother. She noticed her worried expression. Eris looked back at the bad lady holding her captive and formulated an idea.

Out of nowhere, a small, yellow light formed in Eris' hands. From it, a large, golden apple appeared. Both Demeter and Persephone looked at the small infant, surprised, as Eris held up the apple for Demeter to take.

Demeter beamed. "Oh my, how delightful. Is this a present for your new mommy?"

Persephone scowled. She'd kill Demeter even slower for that.

Eris cooed and giggled in reply with pleading eyes as she continued to hold the apple for Demeter.

"Very well, if you insist. Thank you, my dear," Demeter said, smiling as she took the apple. However, she never noticed the small smirk that edged the ends of Eris' tiny mouth.

The minute Demeter had the beautiful, golden apple in her possession, the sacred fruit vanished in a puff of smoke. Out of it, crawled out an ambush of scorpions that spread all over Demeter's body.

Demeter squirmed and shook, trying to get the creepy-crawly pests off of her. "What is this? Aaaaaah! Get them off! Get them off!"

In the midst of her shaking and wailing, Demeter dropped Eris in the process. Persephone quickly caught her daughter with her vines and brought Eris over to the bed safely with Apocalypse. Now free to attack, Persephone let the thorns from her vines loose, pinning Demeter to the wall behind her. The disappeared and fled, leaving Demeter to glare at the goddess before her.

"Now that I have your attention, bitch, I suggest you listen very clearly, cause I'm only going to say this once. Try and steal my babies again, and you'll face a wrath that not even Zeus himself could measure up to!" Persephone said, with murderous eyes.

"Fine," Demeter said. "However…." She easily broke through the thorns and faced Persephone. "From this day forward, you and your brats are permanent residents of this island. You will never ever leave for any reason regardless of Zeus' decrees. And more importantly, you will never see that wretched Lord of the Underworld ever again."

Persephone's faced dropped. "No, I won't allow my babies to grow up without their father. He has a right to see them, to know they exist."

"Silence! You protect him as if he loves you. You're a fool. The Lord of the Underworld loves no one. If anything, he's probably forgotten about you already, and so you shall forget about him." Demeter folded her arms. "This is my only offer, Persephone. I suggest you take if you want to keep your children."

"All right, you win…we'll stay," Persephone said, nodding.

"A wise decision." Demeter smirked before leaving the room and slamming the door behind herself.

Persephone heard the door lock and turned toward the twins, who were both playing with each other on the bed. Now that the threat was over, Persephone finally took the time to absorb Eris' actions. She scooped her daughter into her arms.

"Oh my darling, Eris, you were amazing. You taught that evil swamp frog whose boss," Persephone said, as Eris giggled in her arms. She tickled Apocalypse tummy making him laugh. "And let's not forget my big, strong, Poco. You knew Demeter was being bad, and you woke mommy up so she would take your sister, didn't you?"

Gathering the twins in her arms, Persephone walked toward the balcony and glanced up at the dark sky above. Every night since Persephone returned to Demeter's island, she watched the distant planets Hades' had showed her years ago. Right now as she stargazed, Persephone spotted the same group of planets. They were perfectly aligned, except for one that was slightly askew.

She knew what this meant. The eighteen years she waited were almost up, and Demeter's demands began to fall by the wayside. Persephone smirked. "Sorry, Demeter, but you won't be able to keep us trapped here for much longer."

……….

The days Persephone spent raising the twins under Demeter's iron fist was a definite nightmare. Every single day Demeter dedicated her time to making Persephone miserable. All she ever got all day was lectures about how to raise children, which always ended with fierce arguments.

Taking care of twins wasn't the easiest task, especially since Persephone was by herself. Eris and Apocalypse went threw a period where they cried nonstop, and Persephone wasn't getting any sleep.

She quickly jumped out of bed and went to their crib as they started again. "Come on, you guys, what's wrong?" Persephone lifted the twins in her arms. "I just fed and changed you, and you've been crying all day." She sat them back in the crib. "Can you please give your mother five minutes?" She pouted. "Just give me five minutes, and I promise you can scream until the whole world is plagued with darkness, killing all life, and is plunged into an endless void of nightmares from which there is no waking."

Suddenly Eris and Apocalypse stopped crying, and Persephone smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you. Thank you," she said, as she sat on the floor and closed her eyes.

Unfortunately, her bedroom door slammed open and Demeter stepped inside. She glared at Persephone. "Young lady, what are you doing in here? I told you to tend to the gardens!"

Persephone groaned as she looked at Demeter. "Hello, I'm trying to take care of two babies over here."

"You think I care!" Demeter said. "You're brats are your problem! I said tend to the gardens now!" She slammed the door shut as she let.

Eris and Apocalypse started crying again from all the noise. Persephone sighed as she took them in arms and rocked them back to sleep. "Don't worry, you two. It won't always be like this. Now come on, let's head outside before the toad throws another tantrum."

Persephone carried the twins out to the gardens and laid them close to her, so she could keep an eye on them while she worked. She handed them a few toys to play with, and left to prune weeds from the flowers.

The twins were rolling a ball back and forth when Eris started hiccupping. Her aura fluctuated slightly and she slowly floated into the air. Apocalypse watched her with interest, his eyes following as she kept rising higher.

Looking up from her work, Persephone noticed one of the twins was missing. Panicking, she walked over to Apocalypse and looked around the garden.

"Where's your sister?" she said.

Persephone followed her son's gaze and looked up in the air. She gasped. Eris was flying. Her lower body had turned to smoke, and Eris was giggling happily as she flipped in a circle.

"Cool." Persephone mentally smacked herself. _Wrong reaction._ She held out her arms. "Eris, sweety. Come back dow…no wait, stay there. I'll come get you." Persephone spread a few vines into the air, catching her daughter.

She brought Eris back into her arms and sat down in the grass. Persephone reclined back and watched the twins crawl around.

Laughing slightly, she smiled. "You two are definitely a handful."

"Persephone!"

Frowning, Persephone rolled her eyes. "Demeter, your time will come."


	17. Till Us Do We Part

Chapter Seventeen- Till _Us_ Do We Part

It was time; it was finally time. Within a few hours the titans would be released, and Olympus would be his to take. Hades successfully came up with the best plan to get Hercules out of his way. A weakness. He discovered that Megara was his weakness. Meg and Herc had grown quite smitten with each other, and it was the perfect way to break the little brat. And he did. In a few persuasive actions, Hades was able to strip Hercules of his inhuman strength. He even broke his spirit as a bonus. Now, there was way he could lose. Hades was overcome with excitement, not only for achieving his goal, but knowing that once he won, Persephone would be in his arms again.

……….

Speaking of which, Persephone and the twins were spending their time outside in the garden. Demeter left for Mount Olympus hours ago, and Persephone was more than glad.

Eris and Apocalypse were now three months old, and were giving Persephone many new challenges all the time. Eris proved that she was clearly Hades' daughter. Eris entertained her mother with her golden apples. She also loved to terrorize the nymphs by attacking them with small bombs and swarms of insects.

Apocalypse, on the other hand, failed to show any kind of power to his mother. Or at least any sign of _physical_ power. Persephone found it a mystery and wondered what her son was truly capable of, but she figured he would reveal more once he got older.

Right now, Persephone was resting with her back leaning against a tree, while Eris and Apocalypse were playing in a violet patch.

Eris glanced over at her mother. "_Mommy looks sad again. I wish we could tell her that everything is going to be alright_."

Her dark brown hair had grown slightly longer and was held in pigtails with two black, rose hairpins. She was also wearing a small black dress.

"_You know we can't talk to the big people yet_," Apocalypse said.

His hair had grown more as well, and was now fully covering his head. He wore a plain black shirt and was trying to sniff some of the flowers.

"_I know, but still…there must be some way we can make mommy feel better_," Eris said.

"_She does bring up dad a lot_."

She looked at her brother curiously. "_Dad? Who exactly is that again_?"

"_Apparently it's someone named Hades_."

"_Is that all you got, surely you must have figured out much more than that_?" Eris said as she picked up a random flower and blew pollen in her brother's face.

Apocalypse shook the pollen out of his hair. "_Hey, I'm a mind reader not an omniscient_."

Eris glared at him. "_Then read mommy's mind and get more information_."

"_No way, I don't like doing that. Mommy's off limits_," Apocalypse said.

She groaned rolling her eyes. "_Oy, I have to do everything myself around here_."

Apocalypse frowned. "_Hey, I do have some credit. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be trapped with that creepy Demeter woman_."

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let me do my work_."

She immediately started crying and fussing, bringing Persephone out of her daze and pick Eris up.

"It's okay, don't cry." Persephone rocked Eris in her arms. "I just can't believe how much you two have grown in such a short while. I wish your father could see both of you. I mean you look just like him, Poco." She sat in the violet patch beside her son. Persephone sighed as Eris calmed down. "To think that I've been away from the Underworld for practically a year."

It was then that she noticed the morning sky turn dark and hazy.

_Odd._ Persephone placed Eris down and climbed up one of the trees.

"_I look like dad_?" Apocalypse said.

"_Told ya I get her to talk_." Eris smiled proudly. "_But where is she going now_?"

Apocalypse shrugged. "_I don't know. Mommy seemed upset when she looked up at the sky. Maybe there's something going on outside_."

"_We are outside, dum-dum_." Eris said.

He groaned. "_I meant further outside_."

When Persephone reached the top of the canopy, her eyes scanned the circumference and spotted what was causing the disturbance. In the far distance, she could see Mount Olympus and four giant figures heading toward it. From what she could tell, one looked like it was made of boulders, one made of ice, one made of pure lava, and the last one was a tornado.

"They must be the titans. Then that means…."

She climbed back down, gathered up Eris and Apocalypse, and headed to the end of the island where the barrier was. When Persephone reached it, she placed a hand on the barrier's edge. It was still as strong as ever.

Persephone frowned. "I can't break through it yet."

Not knowing what to do next, she placed the twins down and waited. Persephone directed her gaze towards Olympus, and watched the show from afar. It wasn't until a few moments later when Eris and Apocalypse were crawling around, and Apocalypse went through half of the barrier.

"Poco, how did you…?" Persephone said, taking notice. She quickly stood up and lifted Apocalypse into her arms before trying out the barrier for herself. "It's weakened. Demeter must have been apprehended." She was able to freely stick her hand straight through. "This is our only chance. Come on, you two." Persephone gathered up Eris as well and escaped through the thin layer of the barrier.

It was a long way to Mount Olympus, and Persephone barely made it from the island to solid ground. Glancing up, she saw something large swirling in the air. Someone defeated the titans, and they were being thrown into atmosphere above.

Something must have happened, and Persephone realized that she needed to return to the Underworld and make sure Hades was all right. The only way for her to get to the Underworld was the actual entrance, and that was very far away. In fact, it was almost too far away. If she traveled that long distance with the twins, she had to do it unnoticed. Coming up with an idea, Persephone disguised herself as a dog while the twins turned into puppies. With Apocalypse resting on her back and Eris gently carried in her teeth, Persephone made her way to the Underworld.

When she finally got there, she headed for the throne room. Pain and Panic were pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. Persephone placed Eris and Apocalypse down and gave a small bark, getting the imps' attention.

Panic shrieked as he jumped in the air. "Hey, where did the dog come from?"

"Get out of here you stupid mutt!" Pain said.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Persephone returned to her normal form.

The imps' expressions changed from frightened, to jaw-dropping shock, to happy excitement in a matter of five seconds. "Persephone!"

Persephone smiled. "Hey, boys, long time no see." Her eyes scanned the throne room. There was no sign of his whereabouts, other than the wreckage and scorch marks covering the area. "Where's Hades?"

Panic shifted his eyes nervously as he twisted his tail in his hands. "Well…."

Pain and Panic explained everything that happened in very short summary including Meg betraying them, Hades' losing Olympus, and Hercules rescuing Meg while trapping Hades in the Vortex of Souls right afterward.

"You mean he's down there?" Persephone said, pointing to the hallway that glistened with a haunting green light. Receiving a nod from the two imps, she gained a nervous expression. "But Hades is a god. He can't die, and he should be able to come out on his own, right?"

"Perhaps…" Pain said.

"But he still might not be able to. The souls were the ones who dragged him down there," Panic added.

Persephone looked at the hall again with a determined expression and said, "Then I'll have to get him out myself."

Pain and Panic ran in front of her with their arms up. "No!"

"If Hades can't get out, what makes you think you'll be able to?" Panic said.

They heard whimpering behind them and turned to see that Eris and Apocalypse, who were playing on top of the map table.

Pain looked at them, confused. "Where did those puppies come from?"

Persephone giggled. "Oh, those aren't puppies." She blew a few flower petals at Eris and Apocalypse, changing them back to normal. "

"Aw, look. It's two babies," Panic said, as he walked closer.

Pain examined them. "Wait a minute. They look familiar."

"That's because they're mine and Hades'," Persephone said, smiling.

The imps gasped. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and said in a firmer tone, "Listen, you two. I need you to watch over the twins right now. Don't let them leave the room, okay."

"You can count on us," the imps said in unison.

Persephone headed down the hallway, while Pain and Panic climbed onto the table to watch Eris and Apocalypse.

Eris eyed the imps strangely. "_Who are these bozos_?"

"_Dad's minions_," Apocalypse said.

She smirked. "_Interesting…can we eat them_?"

Persephone reached the end of the hall. This place was where the river Styx ended and changed into a giant swirling vortex of souls. She didn't see Hades anywhere, and knew he was probably trapped further down.

She stood at the very top of the ledge and got ready to jump. "Okay, I can do this." Her eyes gazed down at the souls below, and she choked. Persephone shook her head. "Snap out of it. You have to do this. Forget about your fears."

With a deep breath, she jumped in and was quickly captured by the billions of souls in the river. Persephone swam with the current into the vortex. The entire time she was completely grossed out. She squirmed and fought whenever one of the souls tried to grab onto her.

Finally, Persephone saw a more solid figure up ahead and realized it was Hades. She quickly swam down to him. He was floating motionlessly, his eyes closed. Hades obviously wasn't dead; he was just been rendered unconscious after being down there for so long.

Unfortunately for Persephone, she was now faced with the hard part. She managed to get into the river and find her husband, but now she had to somehow get them both back out again. Persephone took hold of Hades' arms and tried to swim upward. But the souls grabbed onto both of them and dragged the two deities deeper into the never-ending void.

Persephone came up with a new idea. She sent her vines out of the river, so attached them to the walls above. That way they could climb out. Her plan worked, and she slowly made her way up while holding onto Hades. However, the souls weren't letting them go so easily. This time they permanently latched themselves onto Persephone and dragged her away from the vines and Hades.

She struggled as best as she could, but to no avail. And sooner than later, she felt herself succumbing to the same unconscious state Hades had. Her eyes closed as she slipped into darkness, and all she could hear were the pain and woes of the souls around her. They wanted to be free, to be judged.

_But I can't do anything for any of you. Just let me go._

They didn't. Instead, the souls just clung closer to their Queen in hopes they would receive better results than they did with Hades.

_I seriously cannot do anything. There is nothing beyond death. You die, and that's it._

She could feel herself being dragged further down, and knew that if she didn't think of something soon they both would be trapped.

_Fine, have it your way, you're free. You can leave; just let us go._

Suddenly Persephone's aura glowed brighter, and an unknown power engulfed the entire river. In a flash, all of the souls floated upward and out of the vortex, taking Persephone and Hades with them. The two deities landed back on the ledge above while the souls freely roamed into different parts of the Underworld.

Persephone was the first to awaken and slightly coughed from being stuck in the river for so long. She gazed below them and saw more souls leaving the river. "How…how did I do that?"

She turned to Hades, who was still unconscious.

"Come on, Hades, wake up. Snap out of it," Persephone said, shaking him.

Hades groaned slightly, but he still didn't come to. Persephone decided to try something else. She leaned over him and pressed her lips against his, making him stir and slightly open his eyes.

"Hades!"

Persephone instantly recognized it as Zeus', and immediately fled to the throne room to get the twins.

The Lord of Underworld finally came to his senses a few seconds later and sat up with a disappointed expression on his face. Hades could have sworn he heard Persephone just then, felt her kissing him, but he must have been dreaming. Unfortunately, there was one thing he was sure that he didn't imagine, and that was his little brother's angered voice echoing through the caverns of his domain.

And Hades was right; for within a matter of minutes, he was confronted by Zeus. The furious King of the Gods was obviously there for one thing. Hades just tried to take over Mount Olympus with the titans and failed because of Hercules and his charming, little Nut-Meg. Now, Zeus was here to punish him for his crimes.

"Well, Zeus, isn't this a surprise. What brings you down here?" Hades said.

"You know very well what, Hades," Zeus said. "I'm here to personally bring you to trial with the charge of high treason."

Hades walked into the throne room. "Now, Zeus, babe, there's no reason to call a court trial or anything. It was just a little tease, a joke. You don't need to get so serious."

Zeus stepped in front of Hades. "Sorry, brother, but you're not about to weasel your way out of this one."

Unbeknownst to them, Persephone, Eris, Apocalypse, Pain, and Panic were hiding in a dark corner and overheard the whole conversation.

Persephone watched as Zeus apprehended Hades and brought him back to Mount Olympus. She knew this was going to be trouble. Big trouble. But she didn't come this far to give up now. "Damn, looks like I got my work cut out for me."

……….

It was definitely the most desolate day on Mount Olympus to date. Hades was surrounded by his fellow deities, whom were all glaring at him and whispering things to each other with sick grins crossing their features. And sitting before the Dark Lord of the Underworld, were Zeus and Hera.

Hades sighed deeply, knowing there was a slim chance that he was going to talk his way out of this mess.

Zeus' face was firm and his eyes stone cold as he stood up, gaining the noisy crowd's attention. "Today, I have called you all here once again to pass judgment on another threat to our way of life. My brother and the Lord of the Underworld, Hades!"

"Listen, little bro, you truly don't need to go through all of this. How about a heartfelt apology, some community service here and there, and we walk away like none of this ever happened?" Hades said, grinning sheepishly.

Zeus ignored his brother as he gathered up the scroll in front of him and began to read from it. "Hades, you have been charged with high treason for your attempt of overthrowing the gods and releasing the Titans." Zeus closed the scroll and glared at his brother. "Your punishment…death."

Cheers erupted from the gods and goddesses in the audience as Hades' eyes widened with shock. Zeus was going to kill him; he had really done it this time.

"No!"

Zeus looked out at the crowd. "Who said that? Who dares to intervene?"

A few of the deities parted as the daring figure pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

Demeter gasped. "Persephone!"

Hades turned around. "Angel-face?"

Persephone stood at the front of the crowd. She met Hades' loving gaze and smiled. "Hi, Hades."

Demeter rushed over to her. "Persephone, what are you doing here?"

Rolling her eyes, Persephone pushed past her mother. "I jumped the fence and overpowered the guards."

Zeus looked at her, outraged. "What is the meaning of this? You're supposed to be banished."

"Well, it seemed reasonable to break a few rules since you're trying to convict my husband," Persephone said, as she stood by Hades.

"Husband?" Hera said, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone in the crowd murmured amongst themselves at the new information.

Demeter grabbed Persephone by the hand. "She's talking nonsense. My daughter's clearly unstable right now. Come on, Persephone, let's take you home."

She slapped her hand away. "No, Demeter. I am Hades' wife, and if you don't like it, deal with it." She smirked as she immediately wrapped her arms around Hades and enveloped him in a deep kiss, which he quickly returned.

Everyone jawed dropped at the show before them, Zeus especially. Both of his enemies were working together. All Demeter could do was scowl. She couldn't let Persephone win, and so the Earth Goddess pulled the last card she had up her sleeve.

_You brought this upon yourself, you brat._ She stepped forth. "Fine, I'm glad this is all out in the open." Demeter pointed at Hades. "Zeus, you have another crime to add to Hades' list. He kidnapped my daughter!"

"What?" Hades said, practically choking from her words, as he pulled away from his wife.

Persephone glared at Demeter. "That's not true; she's lying!"

"I am not. All my daughter wanted to do was heed your words, until that heathen dragged her into the Underworld." Demeter's eyes started to tear as she held back a sob. "Not to mention, that he went as far as to rape my precious baby."

_Oy, what an actress. _Hades could tell she was grabbing for straws, but that didn't stop him from getting angered by the accusation. He wouldn't never do something like that to Persephone ever.

Furious, Persephone walked over to Demeter and got right in her face. "Oh so now I'm your precious baby! You're lying, Demeter, and you know it! If anything, the heathens on this cloud are you and Zeus!"

Hera furrowed her brow, and looked at Persephone curiously. "Now what reason would Demeter have to lie about something like that?"

"Because she's a crazy, obsessive loon, that's why! Hades didn't kidnap me; I ran way on my own! And he definitely didn't rape me either!" Persephone turned toward everyone, and her eyes fell on Hermes. _That's right…._ She remembered that Hermes was the only other deity that knew what was really going on. "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Hermes? He knew about the whole thing!"

Zeus looked at the startled messenger god. "Is this true, Hermes?"

He slowly nodded. "Yes. Demeter told me to search for Persephone when she realized she was missing. I wanted to keep the peace, so I didn't say anything. But Demeter did mention that Persephone ran off."

Persephone folded her arms. "My point exactly."

"I see. So you disobeyed my judgment?" Zeus said, narrowing his eyes at the small goddess standing before him.

Persephone smirked. "Yes. If you think I was going to stay on that island after what you did to me, you're as stupid as I thought you were."

"You bitch!" Zeus said, as he stalked over to her but Hades stepped in his way.

Hera placed a hand on Zeus' shoulder, trying to calm him. She looked at Persephone. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

Persephone didn't respond and burned holes into Zeus' eyes with her own. "Your husband is nothing but a slimy leech! His charges against me were nothing but lies!"

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Hold your tongue, girl, before I rip it out."

Hades' skin tinged. "Don't talk to my wife that way!"

"Your wife, eh?" Zeus snorted. "And what reason did you have to take this misfit wench as a bride?"

Persephone glared at Zeus. "When I left Demeter's stupid island, I ended up in the Underworld. Hades let me stay with him in order to protect me from you!" She held Hades hand and smiled. "And we fell in love with each other."

Ares chuckled. "Ha, the Lord of the Underworld, love? Yeah right!"

"Of course, Hades is nothing but cruel," Athena said.

Poseidon, Apollo, and Aphrodite nodded in agreement.

"I told you she was delusional. She's been brainwashed to be loyal to him," Demeter said, snatching Persephone by the arms and holding her back.

"Silence!" Everyone's attention returned to Zeus. "Hades, it is time for me to pass judgment. You will be killed as punishment for your crimes."

Persephone tried to free herself out of Demeter's grip and shouted, "No! You can't!"

Zeus glared at the goddess. "Quiet, girl. You'll get your turn soon enough."

"It's okay, babe," Hades said as he gazed into the tear-filled eyes of his wife. He looked at his brother. "I'm willing to take the blame...on one condition."

"And what is that?" Zeus said.

"I want you to let Persephone go free," Hades said.

Persephone gasped not being able to hold back her tears any longer. "Hades."

Zeus considered the offer and figured he'd humor his brother. After all, there would nothing Hades could do after he was dead. "Very well, I'll drop Persephone's charges."

Hades saw the dishonest look in Zeus' eyes and wasn't fooled for a second. "Do you swear to it?"

"Fine, I swear to the river Styx that Persephone will go free," Zeus said.

With that out of the way, everything was now said and done. Hephaestus gave Zeus a lightning bolt to strike down Hades with, and from then on time seemed to be going in slow motion.

Persephone was bawling at the thought of losing Hades. She couldn't let it happen; she just couldn't. She fought harder to release herself of Demeter's hold. _No I can't let this happen._

Just as Zeus raised his lightning bolt to full length, he released it, and everyone watched as the streaming light flew straight toward its target. With her mind clouded and her pulse pounding in her ears, Persephone felt her heart stop. But what could she do? She was totally helpless.

Hades waited for the dreaded weapon of Zeus' to pierce through his heart, but just as he was ready to embrace the impact…it never came.

A still, disturbing silence fell upon Mount Olympus. And it wasn't until a split second later that gasps erupted from the crowd. At the very last second, Persephone broke free from Demeter and jumped in front of Hades. The lightning bolt sliced straight through the right side of her back. Hades was as shocked as everyone else and tightly held his wife, who was desperately clinging to him for support.

His voice slightly trembled as he asked, "Angel-face…why did you do that? Why didn't you stay away?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let this happen. I'm the one that doesn't belong," Persephone said, feeling her immortal glow began to fade. "I love you, Hades."

"You can't die, Persephone, I love you." Hades choked shakily. "I love you so much."

Persephone gave him a weak smile. "I know you do. Besides, it's not really goodbye. You are the Lord of the Dead after all."

Hades frowned. "But we still won't be together."

She gasped and spoke in between breaths, "I don't have much time left…Hades listen…you need to go back to the Underworld. There's something waiting for you there…something important."

"I promise, babe, just please don't leave me," Hades said, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm so sorry…and thank you...."

A single tread was cut, sealing Persephone's demise, and her eyes closed, never to open again.

Zeus looked at the spectacle, amused. "Well. It appears the _Queen_ of the Dead, _is_."

Hades glared at his brother, but he was too upset to be angry. He just wanted to break down and cry. But he wouldn't, not in front of them. Suddenly Persephone's body started to glow, and it faded away into sparkles of light.

"Persephone…" Hades said.


	18. A Sick Twist of Fate

Chapter Eighteen- A Sick Twist Of Fate

Because of the huge catastrophe that occurred on Mount Olympus, by Hera's order, Hades was allowed to return to the Underworld regardless of Zeus and Demeter's complaints. However, at this point, Hades could have cared less.

As of right now he was filled with more sorrow and heartache than he had ever felt before. The only love of his life was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. In fact, he almost didn't want to return to the Underworld at the horrid thought of seeing his beloved wife floating by in the river Styx.

But one thing allowed him to set foot in his domain once more, and that was Persephone's last wish. What was waiting down in this gloomy place that was so important for him to find? As he finally neared his throne room, Hades was about to shout for his minions when he overheard Pain and Panic's loud fussing followed by the sound of babies crying.

He raised his eyebrows, puzzled. _Babies?_ Hades proceeded into the throne room and witnessed an interesting sight.

"Come on, little Hades, please stop crying. Your mom and dad will be back soon," Panic said, trying to comfort the wailing Apocalypse.

Pain was trying to keep Eris occupied, but she managed to throw an apple at Panic. "Panic, look out!"

Hades' flames flared as he yelled, "What is going on here?"

The imps immediately jumped to his call. "Boss!" However, they forgot about Eris' apple, and it hit them from behind.

The apple exploded, making Panic topple on top of Pain, and the two imps came to a skidding stop in front of Hades. The Dark God merely frowned and glared at his minions.

"This is the Underworld, not a daycare!" Hades said, causing Pain and Panic to cower back. He walked to the map table where the twins were. "What are you…?"

His words faltered as his eyes fell on Apocalypse. It was like he was staring at a mirror image of himself, except for the baby's eyes. It was someone else's eyes..._Persephone's_ eyes.

Apocalypse ceased his tears and examined the man in front of him.

"_What are you staring at, Poco_?" Eris said, from her side of the table. She looked at Hades.

Apocalypse blinked. "_He looks like me. This is dad, Eris. Our dad_."

"_You mean…daddy_." Eris smiled happily as she rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled over to her brother.

Hades was still standing there, stunned, when he noticed the second baby crawl over to his duplicate. "She looks just like Persephone, but…with my eyes."

Pain and Panic stepped closer. "Boss?"

The answer was obvious, but he was too shocked to think straight. "Pain, Panic, where did these babies come from?"

"Well, according to Persephone, that's your son and daughter," Panic said.

The phrase made Hades' eyes widen. _His_ son and daughter? He actually had children? With Persephone? "What…she…I…." His eyes were glued to his children as the twins laughed and cooed, wanting their father to pick them up.

"Something wrong, Hades?" A voice laughed. "You seem skeptical."

Both Hades and the imps turned around and saw Persephone. But she was different. Standing right before them was Persephone's spirit, her soul that came to take refuge in the Underworld.

Hades' jaw dropped. "Persephone?"

"In the flesh…well not anymore." Persephone floated to him and gestured to the babies. "Adorable, aren't they?"

"Angel-face, when did this…when were you?"

"A year ago when Demeter captured me, I found out I was pregnant. Unfortunately, I never had a chance to tell you. For awhile, I almost thought that you would never get to see them." She shook her head. "Anyway. Hades, this is your daughter, Eris, and your son, Apocalypse." Persephone smiled as she watched the twins try to get their father's attention. "Well, are you going to hold them?"

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Hold them...?"

"Yes. They want you," Persephone said.

Hades looked down at the twins nervously. Apocalypse was reaching out for him, and Hades carefully picked him up and held him in his arms. Hades smiled as he watched Apocalypse coo in his arms. "He likes me."

"He should. You are his father, after all." Persephone gave a slightly grim smile. Now that she was dead, she wouldn't be able to take care of the twins anymore.

"How old are they?" Hades said.

"Only three months," Persephone said. She looked out toward the river. "And now I have to leave."

Hades' face fell. "What do you mean you have to leave?"

Persephone looked at him guiltily. "You should know this better than I do. I'm dead Hades. And as unfair as it may seem, I have to join the other souls. But you can still visit me if you want. I'll be wandering around the Elysian Fields."

"The Elysian Fields? But, Angel-face, I told you before, that place is restricted to _dead heroes_," Hades said.

"Not anymore." Persephone smirked, earning a confused glance from her husband. "There's one more thing that I need to explain."

……….

_Before Persephone left to rescue Hades from his trial on Mount Olympus, her, Pain, and Panic found themselves swamped with rampaging souls. It seemed whatever Persephone had done; her power was releasing all of the souls._

_"But what can we do about all of these souls? They have to go somewhere," Panic said._

_Persephone thought for minute. "I have an idea."_

_She wasn't really sure what to do with the souls either, but she did think of a way to temporarily occupy them until a later time. And the Elysian Fields was the perfect place to put them. _

_When they made it to the blocked off entrance, Persephone summoned a good charge of her power and broke through the barrier. Afterward, she ordered all of the souls to go there until it was time for them to be judged…whatever that meant._

……….

"So that's what happened," Persephone said.

Hades nodded. "I see. So, is this how things are going to be?"

"But look at the bright side." Persephone smiled. "Now that I'm dead, I'm finally free of both Zeus and Demeter, and I can be around you as much as I want. You are the Lord of the Underworld remember, they can't take me away from you anymore."

"No, they can't," Hades said, sighing.

"Well, I have to get going."

Hades frowned. "Right."

"Yeah, but you can still visit me. In the meantime, I think our babies need to spend some quality time with their father," Persephone said. "Take good care of them." She grinned. "Oh, and watch out for Eris. She takes after you a little _too _much."

With that Persephone floated away leaving Hades with the twins, and plenty of time to figure out a way to help his wife.

……….

It was the next day, and nothing much had changed to brighten or darken the current situation. Persephone resided in the Elysian Fields, and to make sure she was out of trouble, Hades ordered Pain and Panic to guard her from the rest of the souls.

Hades got to spend the rest of his day with the twins. Eris managed to dazzle her father with her mischievous golden apples, but Apocalypse still didn't show any powers. In truth the twins were definitely a handful to take care of, and the dark god wondered how Persephone was able to do it all by herself for three months.

Soon Eris and Apocalypse were sound asleep, and Hades was given some time to think. Unfortunately for the first time in his life, Hades couldn't come up with one idea to fix the situation. He sighed in defeat as he sat on his throne. Hades had to face the truth, they were stuck, and there was no way to change present.

"Something troubling you, my son?"

Hades glanced up and saw a figure appear before him. It was a tall woman with skin as pale and as luminous as the moon itself. Her pure, black hair cascaded down to the floor and was decorated with a shimmering silver crown. Her dress was silver as well with flowing sleeves, and her entire being was covered in diamond like sparkles. The last most noticeable feature was the woman's eyes, which were a bright golden yellow much like Hades'.

"Mother?" Hades said, surprised.

"Hello, my little Hades," the woman said, walking up to him.

The woman was the Titaness Rhea, Mother of the Gods. Hades stood up still confused and startled by his mother's visit when a thought occurred to him.

_Maybe this is just the help I need._ Hades smiled. "Mom, it's been a while. What brings you down here?"

"You are my son, Hades. I think I can tell when my own child is troubled." Rhea slightly laughed. "Now where is that lovely wife of yours?"

"The Elysian Fields," Hades said with a saddened expression.

The two deities made their way over to the Fields. Persephone was at the top of the waterfall that led to her own private garden. Pain and Panic were shooing wandering souls away. It was then that Hades appeared with his mother standing behind him.

"Persephone," Hades said.

Persephone stirred and gazed up at her husband, and noticed the strange woman behind him.

Rhea smiled. "Oh, she is beautiful, Hades. I can see why you like her."

"Hades? Um, who is that?" Persephone said with an eyebrow raised.

"Forgive me. My name is Rhea. I'm Hades' mother," Rhea said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Persephone."

"Nice to meet you too. I already saw your adorable twins." She pinched Hades' cheek. "And here I thought I would never receive any grandchildren from you."

Embarrassed, Hades whined, "Mother."

"But now onto more important things," Rhea said, getting more serious. "I've come to inform you, dear Persephone, that I intend to take care of Zeus. What he's been doing, and what he has done to you personally, is nothing but unforgivable."

"Oh, but wait how do you know about…?" Persephone said.

Rhea grinned. "I'm omniscient. It's my job to know these things."

Persephone frowned. "Well, I can't go with you. As you both can see, I'm bound to Underworld…you know being dead and all."

The Titaness smirked, giving her a small wink. "Not for long." She headed toward the exit of the Elysian Fields. "Come, Hades, we have work to do."

Hades and Persephone shared a baffled glance as they wondered what Rhea was planning, but they decided to just go along with it. Alone again Persephone sighed as she lay back down.

"**_You seem to be doing very well as a mother_**."

"_Zeke_?" Persephone said.

He laughed. "**_Who else_**?"

"_I haven't spoken with you in a while. What do you want_?"

"**_Just saying hi_**," Zeke said. "**_Any troubles I can answer,_** **_or problems for me to solve_**?"

Persephone groaned. "_I'm just going over that prophecy again_."

"**_Well, from my point of view I can see that you've achieved your destiny already_**."

"_What do you mean_?" Persephone said.

"**_Something new will arise that you must keep near, as it will help you face your deepest fear_**," Zeke said, hoping she'd get the message.

"_Oh…the twins_."

"**_Exactly_**." Zeke smiled. "**_And your fear_**?"

"_I remember when Demeter tried to steal away Eris. And when Hades was going to be killed. I was so afraid that I might end up being alone without the ones I love. Thinking about the twins helped pull me through_," Persephone said.

"**_Now for the last bit. The secret of life and death_**."

Persephone shook her head. "_I don't know. I really don't_."

"**_But what about when you were saving Hades from the vortex of souls_**?"

"_Oh yeah, all the souls wanted to be judged. To be dealt with. It was almost like they weren't settled where they were. They wanted to move on to the next step in their cycle…_." Persephone thought for a while. "_…Hey, is it possible to consider…reincarnation_?"

"**_At last, she's finally got it_**!"

………

Rhea and Hades headed back to Mount Olympus, and for once, the Lord of the Underworld was actually excited to pay his fellow deities a visit. Especially, since it was a visit that none of them, including Zeus, would be likely to forget.

When they arrived, all the other gods and goddesses gathered around. What was going to happen now? Zeus and Hera were relaxing in their home when Hermes flew in.

"My Lord, you need to come out here a.s.a.p," Hermes said.

Zeus looked at the messenger god, confused. "What for?"

"You seem to have a few visitors."

Stepping outside, Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Hades? What are you…." He gasped. "Mother?"

Rhea looked at her youngest son furiously. "Yes, Zeus. And you have got some serious explaining to do."

"But, mother, I?" Zeus tried to say, but Rhea wasn't having it.

"Don't mother me! How dare you try to kill off your brother! What have I told you about smiting your siblings!" Rhea said, as her calm demeanor became ferociously fiercer making Zeus cower back. "And another thing! What kind of _man_ are you to treat that poor Persephone girl so horribly? I swear, out of all my sons, you were the one who had to develop all of your father's disgusting habits! You tried to rape her, then banished her, then killed her! I ought to smite you myself!"

Zeus whimpered, almost on the brink of tears. "I didn't mean to, mommy. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to Hades and his wife, and you _are_ going to make it up to them, young man!" Rhea said.

"But, mom. What about Hades? He's the one who unleashed the Titans and attempted to take over Olympus!" Zeus said, pointing to his brother.

"I know he did, but after watching this whole spectacle from a far…I can see he had a legitimate reason." Rhea glanced at Hades from the corner of her eye. "And besides, that was only one mishap, unlike you, who manages to disappoint me time and time again!"

Demeter made her way to the arguing mother and son. "That's right, mother, punish him for killing my daughter!"

Rhea turned around. "Oh and don't get me started on, you young lady! You haven't exactly been innocent this whole time either!"

Demeter was taken back. "But I…."

"If anything, this whole ordeal is because of your doing!" Rhea said.

Hades was smirking to himself at the whole scene before him. It wasn't that often he got to watch the almighty Zeus get scolded like this. And what their mother had said was indeed true. When Persephone was taken by Demeter, Hades lost his desire to take over Olympus for power. Instead, all he wanted was to get Persephone back. Since the only way seemed to be taking over Olympus, he was more than willing to do it.

He chuckled. "If I had thought of calling mother for help earlier, there wouldn't have been any need for the titans."

It was then another thought occurred to him. In the midst of everything that had happened, Hades completely forgot that Demeter was his sister, which made Persephone his…well his niece.

_Hmm, it doesn't really matter at this point, but I'm sure Persephone will get a kick out of though._


	19. Goddess of Rebirth

Chapter Nineteen- Goddess Of Rebirth

Rhea brought Hades, Zeus, and Demeter back to the Underworld to complete her plan. In the Elysian Fields, Persephone was resting when she saw Hades appear by her side.

She looked up at him. "Hades? Wha…what's going on?"

Hades smiled. "Come on, Angel-face. I've got a surprise for you."

Persephone nodded and joined Hades in the throne room. When they arrived there, Persephone immediately spotted Zeus and Demeter and frowned.

She folded her arms and gave the god and goddess a distasteful look. "And how are _they_ a surprise?"

Rhea pushed her youngest son forward. "It's alright, Persephone, dear. Zeus has something to say to you."

Zeus, on the other hand, refused to speak. He didn't care what his mother said. This girl was beneath him.

"Go on," Rhea said, glaring disapprovingly.

Taking a deep breath Zeus said, "Persephone, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You are no longer banished from Mount Olympus, and you and Hades are free to come and go as you please."

Persephone merely stared at the powerful god before her. Should she accept his apology? Realizing what had occurred, it didn't take Persephone long to figure out that Zeus was only doing this because of his mother. However, at the same time, she felt ready to let go of her grudge.

"…I forgive you." Persephone met Zeus' gaze. _But don't think this means you're completely off the hook yet._

"Good." Rhea placed a gentle hand on Persephone's forehead. Now to right a few wrongs."

A silver glow spread throughout Persephone's ghostly form. Her being flashed and when the light faded, the deceased deity stood before everyone fully alive and immortal.

Persephone moved around, getting used to being solid. She smiled. "I'm…I'm a goddess again!"

"Yes, and now you're coming back home with me," Demeter said, snatching Persephone's arm.

"Are you blind or something, _mother_?" Persephone twisted her arm out of Demeter's grip. "Open your eyes, I have my own life. Let me live it…for once."

"She is right, Demeter," Rhea said.

Demeter shook her head. "Yes, but there is something none of you seem to understand. As my daughter, as a Goddess of Spring itself, she needs to be above ground for the seasons to remain in their proper order. Otherwise, everything will slowly die and remain frozen in a never-ending winter."

_She's really grabbing for straws._ Persephone rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I was in the Underworld for eighteen years."

"Yes, because I was maintaining the seasons on my own, but now…now that you have become a fully realized goddess, the duty falls upon you," Demeter said.

"But that's not fair! I'd rather be dead all over again than be a goddess and have to be trapped with you for the rest of eternity!" Persephone said.

Rhea smirked. "Actually, Persephone, you would not be trapped with Demeter for _all_ of eternity."

"What do you mean?" Demeter said, not liking where the conversation was going.

"You and Hades shared a pomegranate once, did you not?" Rhea said.

Hades looked at Persephone, confused. "Wait, when was that?"

Persephone giggled. "Don't you remember? It was the only time I got you to eat _real_ food."

Hades grumbled and muttered under his breath, "I _do_ eat real food."

"Anyway. We both ate six seeds. Why?" Persephone said.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but eating food from the Underworld binds you here for a certain amount of time. The seeds you ate were from a plant grown down here. And six seeds equals a maximum of six months," Rhea said.

"You mean, Persephone would have to spend six months with me, regardless?" Hades said, perking up.

She nodded. "Yes."

Persephone was also happy about this. "In that case, since I'm needed during the spring, that's when I'll go above ground. And I'll come back here at the beginning of autumn."

Demeter sighed. "Fine, I guess that's a fair trade."

Rhea turned toward Persephone. "All right, that's settled. Since you are a fully realized goddess, what title will you assume?"

"Well, she is Queen of the Underworld," Hades said, as he put his arm around her.

"But she is also the Goddess of Spring," Demeter said.

"Actually, I'm neither," Persephone said. "I mean, I am your Queen, and spring is an important season in my life, but…it's not who I am exactly. I'm supposed to represent life…new life like spring, but at the same time I exist with death. And it wasn't until recently that I finally understood. Death and life are connected, because they are a never-ending cycle. Just like the plants I revived in my old grove, I have the power to restore new life in things that have died. Which implies not only to plants, but to people too."

"You mean…?" Hades said.

Persephone smiled. "Yes, this is the reason why I, despite my powers, seem to fit into the Underworld so…normally. I, just like I've personally experienced myself, I am the goddess of something much more unique. Rebirth."

"Very well. On this day, Persephone, I grant you your right as the Mistress of Spring, the Queen of the Underworld, and the Goddess of Rebirth," Zeus said.

Demeter waved the situation off and changed the subject. "Okay, that's fine and everything, but what about our new arrangement?"

Persephone looked at Hades. "Well…I think the beginning of autumn is only a few days away, so I guess I'm staying here."

Demeter sulked and reluctantly nodded in agreement. She and Zeus left the Underworld in defeat.

"Oh, Hades, we can finally be together again," Persephone said as she hugged her husband. She returned her attention toward the Titaness. "Thank you, Rhea."

Rhea smiled. "You can call me mom."

Persephone laughed. "Thanks…mom."

"You're welcome. Well, I must be going. Don't hesitate to summon me if you need anything," Rhea said, vanishing in a silver cloud of sparkles, leaving the couple by themselves.

Persephone looked at the spot Rhea left and smiled to herself. "I guess things will be much different from now on."

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and spin her around to face her husband. Hades smirked, which was all he needed to say before the two of them embraced in a loving kiss.

"Ahem…."

The two deities reluctantly broke away and look at Pain and Panic, who were holding the twins.

Hades glared at them as his skin flashed orange. "What have I told you two about interrupting?"

Panic groaned as Apocalypse began tugging at one of his horns. "We know, but the babies won't stop fussing."

Persephone giggled. "Here, I'll take them." She retrieved the twins from the tired imps.

"Our circumstance is a bit odd, but we'll make it work, Angel-face," Hades said, walking over to his family. "Besides, after everything that's happened, what could possibly go wrong?"


	20. Hecate's Conquest

Chapter Twenty- Hecate's Conquest

It was later that day, and Persephone and Hades were starting their new life together. In a way, everything felt different. Persephone was no longer a fugitive, and the two of them weren't plotting evilly against anyone. At least, not at the moment, any way. No, their lives were at a more peaceful and calm state, but the question was…exactly how long would it last?

Hades and Persephone spent most of the day preparing a room for Eris and Apocalypse. The twins' room matched the rest of the Underworld, except for a few alterations. Eris' side of the room was decorated in gold and black and had a few apple trees in the corners of the walls. Apocalypse's side, however, was in pure darkness, and everything was decorated in black. Lastly, Persephone had Hades create an illusionary sky in ceiling like the one that floated over her garden.

"Wait, so Rhea is Demeter's mother too? But technically that means she's my grandmother and my mother-in-law at the same time," Persephone said, amused as she sat Eris in her crib.

Hades raised an eyebrow as he stood in the doorway. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Persephone laughed as she walked up to Hades. "Of course not, besides from what I've heard all the deities are related in more ways than one." She looked back at the twins, who were sound asleep in their cribs. _Although, I'm not really Demeter's daughter so I'm not married to my uncle. Thank the gods. I wonder if I should tell Hades about me being mortal? Nah, that'll just be my little secret. _She leaned against the wall. "So, Hades, now that we finally have the time. What exactly happened while I was away on Demeter's island?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, Angel-face," Hades said.

She walked up to him flirtatiously. "In that case we could always make it a..._bedtime_ story."

Hades smirked as he scooped her up in his arms. "I love the way you think."

……….

In her own private home close to the Underworld, Hecate was glancing into her orb more furious than ever. She had seen everything that came to pass so far, and was fuming. Her plan failed just like all of the others in the past.

Hecate shrieked as she kicked the floor furiously. "I can't believe it! All that planning and careful scheming, wasted!"

Mayhem flew up to her. "Calm down, Mistress."

Havoc nodded. "Yes, anger won't solve anything."

"You're right." Hecate sighed, trying to regain her composure. "But what will I do? Hades wasn't killed off, and now he has Persephone back, not to mention two little brats."

"Why not use the children?" Havoc said, as he looked in to the orb.

Hecate shook her head frustratedly. "No. Nothing good will come in my favor. I'd have to fight both Hades and Persephone just to get to them, and then what?"

Mayhem thought for a while. "Then why don't you try and take away Hades and Persephone's power instead?"

"And how do you propose I do that?" Hecate glared at the hound making Mayhem shy away. "Taking the children would be much simpler. I mean come on their babies, and babies are completely…helpless."

She paused in mid-sentence as an idea popped into her head. Seeing the mischievous expression cross their Mistress' features, the two winged hounds exchanged devious smirks.

Havoc whispered to Mayhem. "By Zeus, I think she's got it."

Hecate laughed. "Yes, it's perfect. I'll use a spell that will turn those annoying deities into infants, and then I'll kill them off with ease." She returned her attention to her orb. "Oh this is perfect, nothing will be able to get in the way of my plans this time."

_So many years have passed that I've stood in line_

_To achieve the great Underworld that is meant to be mine_

_With recent failures, my magic is truly being put to the test_

_But I've come up with the perfect plot while my enemies rest_

_This poisonous mist will put them straight to sleep_

_And when they awaken, their souls will be mine to keep._

Hecate laughed as her spell created an invisible smog that spread into the Underworld.

……….

Persephone and Hades as they were walking by the twins' bedroom.

She yawned. "That's odd, I suddenly feel so tired."

"Strange, Angel-face, so do I." Hades said, growing drowsy as well.

Before either deity knew what was going on, they both collapsed onto the floor and were sound asleep.

……….

It was the next morning, and the illusionary sun was shining brightly within the twins' bedroom. However, the two young deities were already experiencing a rough awakening on the floor.

Eris groaned. "Hey, what happened? Why the hell am I in the dark?"

Feeling around herself, she could tell she was still in her crib. It must have toppled over when she fell, and it was now covering her head.

"Well, if you're underneath your crib too, then my guess would be that we both fell out of bed," Apocalypse said.

Getting more frustrated, Eris knocked her crib over to reveal not a three-month-old baby, but a mature teenage girl. Her dark hair had grown long past her waist and was flowing freely in the air. The clothes she was originally wearing were now too small, and had ripped off. She was left with a minuscule blanket that barely covered up the indecent areas of her body.

Eris directed her golden eyes to her brother, who finally decided to escape his dark prison. He too, was no longer an infant, and now sat in their room as a matured teenage boy. His straight hair was longer, but not long enough to reach his shoulders. He had long bangs covering the right side of his face, and his hair remained blue but had silver streaks in it. Apocalypse outgrew his clothing as well, and both siblings looked at each other with sheer embarrassment.

"Heh, maybe we should get some new clothes first?" Apocalypse said, as his childish voice gained more masculinity.

Eris nodded in agreement, while she summoned one of her golden apples, and transformed herself into a new outfit. "I look…absolutely amazing." Her voice grew a deeper, more seductive tone.

She stood in front of her own mirror, admiring herself. Eris developed her mother's figure, which was now decorated by a long, blood red dress that went down to her feet and ended with smoky, red swirls. The dress was one-strapped with a golden apple pin holding it together. Her aura was a silver hue making her skin appear paler than it really was.

Apocalypse pointed to himself. "Um, sis?"

"All right, but only because you begged, Poco." Eris laughed, summoning another apple and tossing it her brother's way.

Apocalypse was now wearing a black chiton that stopped just above his knees, and a pair of black sandals. "Okay, now that we got this taken care of, why are we like this?"

Eris shrugged. "Beats me, but where are mom and daddy?"

They heard crying and wailing outside of their door and went to investigate. Spread out in the hall in front of them was a pile of clothes, and through the fabric the twins could see two tiny figures fidgeting and gripping underneath. When Apocalypse pulled back the clothing, he and Eris were jaw-dropped at what they discovered.

Apocalypse gasped. "Mom, dad? They're…."

"...Babies." Eris said, finishing her brother's sentence.

On the floor before them, were an infant version of Hades and Persephone in diapers and wailing their hearts out. Eris and Apocalypse quickly gathered their parents, and took them into their room.

"Uh, they won't stop crying. What do we do?" Apocalypse said, while he put baby Persephone into his crib next to Hades.

"Maybe…they're hungry?" Eris lifted up her father. "Or worse." Her nose cringed from a horrid smell and she quickly handed Hades over to Apocalypse. "Here, change dad."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because, Poco, there are a few things in this world that a daughter must never do. And seeing their father naked is one of those things," Eris said. "Now get moving."

_Or better yet…._ Apocalypse glanced toward the door. "Pain, Panic!"

Pain and Panic scrambled into the room only salute to some other strange god. "Yes, boss, we're here and…ready…to…serve."

"Who are you?" Pain said.

"I'm, Apocalypse, morons." The young deity huffed rolling his eyes. "Eris and I got turned into teenagers. While our parents…."

"Aww look, baby Hades and Persephone." Panic said, when Hades playfully threw a fireball at him. "Yeah, it's the boss all right."

Panic ran out of range while Pain continued talking to Apocalypse. "But how did this happen?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Eris said.

"Well, let's look at the facts. Out of nowhere, you and I have suddenly grown up while our parents have suddenly turned into babies. This obviously wasn't some kind of accident. Someone had to do this to us," Apocalypse said.

Eris walked back and forth, thinking. "It would have to be an enemy of some sort. Possibly someone who has a grudge against our parents?"

Apocalypse looked at the imps. "Hey, you two have been around longer than us. You got any ideas?"

"It could be Zeus. He's still holding a grudge despite the truce isn't he?" Panic said.

Eris folded her arms. "Hmm, well, baby brother, what do you think?"

"I think we need to make a trip up to Mount Olympus," Apocalypse said.

"At last, we finally get to make our presence known to the other gods." Eris smirked. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Apocalypse headed for the door. "Pain, Panic, watch over mom and dad for us. We'll be back."

"Wait a sec, how do we even get above ground. We don't exactly know the way out of here," Eris said.

"Just head down the stairs from the throne room, and have Charon row you to the exit in his boat," Panic said.

Eris and Apocalypse nodded understanding, and made their first trip to Mount Olympus. Once above ground, it didn't take long to make their way up the mountain. Soon they were standing in front of the large, golden gates.

"Knock, knock," Apocalypse said, but no one seemed around to open the gate.

"I guess nobody's home." Eris laughed. She grinned and summoned another apple. "Looks like we'll just have to come in the old fashioned way."

……….

Further inside, the other deities were gathered in a court meeting discussing the initiation of Persephone and reinstatement of Hades into the Parthenon. They were sitting at a round table with Zeus at the front. He was about to speak when he spotted a new figure standing in the background.

"Hades?" Zeus said, standing up causing everyone's attention to direct towards the back of the room.

"Close, but no." Apocalypse stepped into the light. "My name is, Apocalypse. I'm Hades' son."

Zeus gasped, surprised. "What?"

"His…his son." Another deity said shocked as the other Gods and Goddesses murmured amongst themselves.

Apocalypse chuckled. None of them had to say a word. He could already read their minds and hearts to tell how they were feeling. "Well, yes…my parents are married after all. Of course you would have expected them to…."

Demeter on the other hand was looking at the young deity with wide eyes. "But that's impossible. You're just a baby!" Demeter blurted out standing up as well, when they heard someone clapping in the background.

The sound of clapping and laughter filled the air as Eris appeared beside her brother. "Good job, swamp frog."

"And you are...?" Hera said.

Eris smirked with her teeth over her bottom lip, almost mimicking her father. "I am, Eris. Persephone and Hades' darling, baby girl." She flew over to the Earth Goddess and pinched her cheek. "But you knew that already, didn't you, Demeter?"

Hera smiled. "Well. Welcome, Eris, Apocalypse."

Zeus gave a reluctant smile as well. "Yes, I wish we would have known my brother and Persephone had children." His eyes wandered over to Eris, and he looked her up and down with a leer.

Apocalypse noticed this and walked in front of his sister. "You could have, _Uncle_, but you didn't exactly make it easy for our parents to share such precious information." He casually brushed back his bangs with his right hand, so he could see into Zeus' thoughts.

"Enough talking…." Eris sighed as she summoned a golden apple and playfully twirled it in her delicate hands.

The young deity blinked back as he instantly regretted reading Zeus' mind. _I'm definitely going to be scarred for life._ However, he didn't find what they were looking for. Apocalypse looked at his sister. "Go ahead. They don't have what we're looking for."

Eris' eyes flickered mischievously. The surrounding deities shared confused glances at what they meant. "…Time for some screaming." She laughed evilly as she tossed her apple into the air, and unleashed a literal downpour of insects and rodents.

All the gods and goddesses flailed around in panic and disgust as they were rained on by billions of creepy-crawlers. Apocalypse and Eris made their swift escape to the Olympian gates.

"Ah, glorious chaos. Music to my ears," Eris said, looking back and admiring her work.

Apocalypse rolled his eyes and pulled her along by the arm. "Come on, sister."

"So…if big, bad Zeus wasn't the one, did you get some clue as to who is? Or can your mind-reading abilities only go so far?" She said, as they headed back down the mountain.

"Well, father and mother seemed to have another enemy, Demeter. But I couldn't find anything from her either." Apocalypse glared at her. "And my mind-reading is _very_ strong, thank you very much."

"Calm down, I was just teasing." Eris laughed. "So, did you decipher another candidate or not?"

"Zeus' son, our cousin, Hercules," Apocalypse said.

Eris smirked in reply, and the two of them headed to Thebes where Hercules resided.

……….

Hercules and Meg were outside in the yard having a picnic. Meg sighed as she leaned against Hercules' shoulder. She finally found true love and managed to escape Hades' grasp at the same time. Meg couldn't have been happier.

_I guess Fae was right; I just hadn't found the right guy yet._ Meg smiled remembering her old friend.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone trespassing, and Hercules gripped his sword.

Meg saw Hercules stand up. "What is it, wonder-boy?"

"I don't know." Hercules directed his gaze at the bushes. "Who's there?"

Eris laughed as her and Apocalypse came into view. "Don't be so jumpy. We won't bite."

Hercules stood in front of Meg. "Who are you?"

"What? You don't recognize us?" Eris said.

Hercules was baffled, but Meg looked Apocalypse and gulped. "Hades. You look just like him."

Eris winked. "Bingo."

"What do you want with us?" Hercules said.

Apocalypse blinked after reading his mind. "Nothing. You're not the one we're after."

"Are you serious?" Eris groaned. She turned to them with an apologetic smile. "Well, sorry to interrupt. My brother and I will be going now. Just pretend we were never here."

With no clues or hunches left to follow, Eris and Apocalypse returned to the Underworld. However, what they came back to wasn't good.

"Wha…what happened? Cerberus is tied up," Apocalypse said.

"Yeah, and where's Charon? I wasn't born to play boatman," Eris said, as she and her brother paddled their way back home.

The minute they reached the throne room, the twins found Pain and Panic tied up on the floor.

"Pain, Panic." Apocalypse rushed over to them and untied the ropes. "What happened?"

"It was Hecate!" the imps said at the same time.

Eris raised an eyebrow. "Hecate? Who's that?"

"An immortal witch who despises Hades," Pain said.

"She kidnapped your parents and is planning to kill them so she can take over the Underworld," Panic added.

Apocalypse looked around the room. "Where is she now?"

Pain shrugged. "We don't know. Her stupid dogs tied us up before we could do anything."

"Oh no what do we do now? This Hecate person could be anywhere," Eris said.

"I don't know…I...." Apocalypse noticed something on the far back wall of the throne room. "Hey, what's that?"

Eris investigated it further and found a swirling silver vortex attached to the back wall. "It seems to be a portal of some kind. Do you think that this is where Hecate escaped to?"

"Only one way to find out," Apocalypse said, sticking his hand through.

"Hold on." Eris pulled her brother back. "How do we even know this thing is safe?"

The portal started to shrink.

"It's closing up. Come on, Eris, this is our only chance." Apocalypse grabbed his sister's hand and jumped into the vortex just as it vanished.


	21. Apocalypse and Eris

Chapter Twenty One- Apocalypse and Eris

It was a calm morning in Athens or at least it was until a strange portal opened in the middle of the open air, and Eris and Apocalypse came tumbling out. The twins landed on the rough ground with a thud, and it took a while for them to recover from their traveling.

Eris groaned still in a daze. "Oy, that portal thing was really trippy."

"Yeah, but where did we land?" Apocalypse said as he managed to stand up.

She stood up as well, and gave the area around them a clean observational sweep. The place they landed in was a bit rural, but the neighboring farmhouses were a definite give away. "Okay…we're still in Greece. So what exactly happened?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Apocalypse said, as he headed down the dirt path. "Follow me."

After walking for what seemed like forever, Eris and Apocalypse finally made it to the main part of town, which was crowded with Athenians.

"Any clues yet, genius?" Eris said,

"I think…." Apocalypse observed some of the neighboring citizens. "…I think we might have gone back in time. Two years to be exact."

"Back in time?" Eris snatched her brother by the sleeve and ran into an alley. "It was your idea to jump into that stupid portal. So what do we do now?"

Apocalypse thought for a minute. "We search for Hecate of course, but we'll have to keep a low profile."

Eris raised an eyebrow. "And by that you mean?"

"No more immortal stuff," Apocalypse said.

"You can't be serious!" Eris said, letting her temper flair. She put her hands on her hips. "This is the perfect time to cause some real chaos."

"Yes, and it's exactly that that will get us into trouble." Apocalypse folded his arms. "We need to find out where the Hecate from our time has run off to, and find mom and dad before that witch finds us. Plus, more importantly, since we're in the past, we can't run into our parents or anyone that might figure out who we really are."

"And _who_ are we, exactly?"

Apocalypse rolled his eyes. "The Prince and Princess of the Underworld."

"Okay, but where do we hide out? We obviously can't go _home_ since we technically don't exist yet," Eris said.

He smirked. "Well, we are teenagers right? So let's go where all teenagers in the world go."

Eris smirked back at the idea of having some fun. Unfortunately, what her brother had in mind ended up being something completely different.

"School? And a mortal school no doubt! You can't be serious! This is so degrading!"

Sitting proudly before them was the great Prometheus Academy, a high school for Athens' youth.

"Come on, sister, it won't be _that_ bad. We'll just pretend to be transfer students," Apocalypse said, while they walked through the school courtyard.

She pointed a threatening finger in her brother's face. "You are so gonna owe me for this."

Apocalypse nodded nervously. "Hush, and remember no god stuff around them."

Eris scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

……….

A little ways away, there was a group of teenagers sitting at table by the food court area. One was a short boy dressed in a pale, lime green chiton with tanned skin, mixed-matched colored eyes, and crazy, dark hair that looked like he got electrocuted. The second person was a girl that was taller than the guy, and was wearing a blue dress with pinned sleeves. She had emerald green eyes and long red hair that was decorated with a light blue headband. And the third person was none other than the sixteen-year-old version of Hercules. He was less muscular and was wearing a plain, white chiton.

"So, Cassandra, my love, you know the Aphrodesia dance is next week. Can I count on you to join me for a night of romantic bliss," the short guy said, taking the girl's hands in his.

Cassandra sighed, completely turned off. "Hopefully, I'll find something better to do when that day comes."

Ignoring her comment, he noticed Hercules' depressed expression. "Why so glum, Herc?"

"I still can't find a date for the dance, and I've already asked out practically every girl in the school." Hercules groaned slamming his head on the table. The umbrella that was hooked in the center to toppled over and knocked him to the floor.

"I'm having a vision." Cassandra's eyes swirled as she went into a trance. "There's a lot of trouble coming on the road ahead. A combination of chaos and death. The very future of the world is at stake."

"Well, as a hero in training, it's my job to stop it!" Hercules said, standing back up. "Tell me, where is the danger, Cassandra?"

Cassandra gasped, glancing in another direction. "Oh."

"What is it, honey-bunches? Are you having another vision?"

"Yes, it's tall, dark, handsome, and standing twenty feet away from us," Cassandra said in a dreamy tone.

"Excuse me? What kind of vision is that!" the short guy said, a bit taken back.

Cassandra only pointed in reply. The boys turned to see what she was gawking at. It just so happened to be Eris and Apocalypse, who were arguing as they walked down the street.

"Who are they? I haven't seen them around the school before," Hercules said. "They must be new."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's break out the welcome wagon!" the short guy said.

"I think Cassandra beat us to it."

The short guy looked ahead. Cassandra already made her way over to Apocalypse and started flirting with him. "Why that sweet-talking heathen! He's only been here for five minutes, and he's already putting the moves on my girl!"

"Somehow I think it's the other way around," Hercules muttered under his breath, as he followed his friend.

"So what's your name?" Cassandra said.

Apocalypse stuttered, completely taken off guard. "I'm…a…."

"Hold it, hold everything!" The short guy quickly jumped in between Cassandra and Apocalypse. "Baby-cakes, are you okay?"

Cassandra groaned. "Yeah, until you showed up."

"Listen here, pal. I don't know who you think you are, but no one flirts with my woman!" the short guy said, as he tried to get in Apocalypse's face, but was way too short to do so.

"Okay, whatever," Apocalypse said, folding his arms.

"Forgive the dweeb," Cassandra pushed the short guy out of the way. "My name's Cassandra and this is Hercules…."

"And I am, Icarus, Cassandra's soul mate," the short guy possessively clung to Cassandra's waist.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely hit a gag reflex."

"Anyway, I'm…Bremos, and this is my sister…" Apocalypse said, pointing to Eris, who had been sulking in the background the entire time.

"Eleona." Eris glanced over at Hercules with devious interest. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, especially you…Hercules." She grazed a delicate finger across Hercules' jaw line.

"Well, thanks. You know I'm a hero in training," Hercules said, blushing.

"Really? How...interesting," Eris said.

It was then that the group heard a crowd of students cheering. In the midst of them, riding in a fancy chariot, was a snooty, muscular guy wearing a white chiton. Next to him was a delicate, blond girl in a blue and lavender dress, who clung to his arm lovingly.

"Everyone make way, for well…me of course!"

"Who is that?" Apocalypse said.

Hercules groaned. "Prince Adonis."

"And his perky, little girlfriend Helen," Cassandra said, when Adonis came their way.

The Prince sneered at the group. "My, my, if it isn't Jerkules and his peasant friends."

Apocalypse raised an eyebrow. "Peasant?"

"Ah yes, there was talk around here about some new students," Adonis said, focusing his attention on Apocalypse. "And since you clearly don't understand the way things work around here, let me make it simple. I pass by; you bow down."

"Give it a rest, Adonis," Hercules said.

Cassandra frowned. "Yeah, don't you have someplace else to be?"

"Besides, it is _you_ who should be bowing to _him_," Eris said, from her spot behind her brother. Apocalypse quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

Adonis laughed obnoxiously. "_Me_ bow to _him_? Over my dead body."

Eris smirked, stepping into the light. "That can be arranged."

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Adonis said, finally noticing Eris. "A rose sprouting beautifully amongst these ugly thorns."

_Eww, not on your life or death, buddy._ Eris masked her disgusted expression with a flirtatious smile. "It's a shame such sweet words have to be wasted on something so sour." She summoned an apple behind her back and secretly threw it at the horses. "By the way, is your chariot running?"

"Why do you ask?"

Eris grinned. "Because it's about to take you with it."

The apple she threw changed into a serpent that scared the horses of Adonis' chariot. The horses jumped back on their hind legs and stampeded down the courtyard.

"Uh oh." Hercules gasped. "Hang on, guys, I'll be right back."

The group watched as Hercules chased the chariot down. Adonis was wailing and screaming as his chariot swerved out of control. Hercules managed to grab hold of the back of the chariot and used his super strength to pull it to a skidding stop.

Eris quickly ran up to him, and began applauding. "You truly are quite the hero."

"What can I say, it's what I do," Hercules said.

Adonis grunted jealously as he clumsily crawled out of the chariot with Helen. "My word, how can a beauty like you be interested in a geek like him?"

Eris flipped her hair. "Because he wasn't the one screaming like a sissy girl five seconds ago." She returned her attention to Hercules. "So, Hercules, was it? How about you show me around the school some time? Say, during lunch?" She smiled at his stuttering. "Perfect, I'll see you then."

Hercules watched her return to her brother before finally waving. "Okay, see you."

Apocalypse watched the whole scene with amusement. "We'll catch you guys later. The principal wants to debrief us."

Icarus walked up to Hercules. "Well, Herc, it seems to me that you have a date for the dance." He gave him two thumbs up.

"Yeah, or at least until she sees how awkward and dorky you can be. Then she'll treat you like every other girl does," Cassandra said.

Hercules sighed, smacking a hand to his face. "Oh, man."

..........

Apocalypse and Eris were walking in one of the open hallways by the lockers.

He smiled at his sister. "You do realize you're flirting with your cousin, right."

Eris shrugged. "I know."

_Uh huh._ Apocalypse looked at Eris skeptically. "All right, what are you planning?"

Her eyes widened but she recovered and gave him an innocent smile. "Nothing, baby brother. You just relax and go have some fun."

"Good idea, I'm going to try and see if I can get any information about Hecate." Apocalypse said. He smirked at her. "Maybe you can pry something from your new boyfriend."

Eris scowled. "Ha, ha, you're a real comedian."

..........

A few hours later it was time for lunch, and Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus were headed toward the cafeteria.

"Stop acting so timid, Hercules, everything is going to be fine," Cassandra said.

Hercules whined. "But what if I say something stupid, or do something even more stupid? Eleona will think I'm a complete idiot."

Eris giggled as she tapped on Hercules' shoulder from behind. "I personally think that's something for me to decide."

"Oooh, Eleona, right on schedule," Icarus said.

"Hey, guys. So, Hercules, are you ready to give me the tour?" Eris said, linking arms with him.

"Well…I…um, yeah sure."

"Of course he's ready. Now, you two lovebirds go have fun." Icarus pushed them along. "Ah, our Herc is finally growing up, and maybe he'll be lucky enough have the love that we share, Cassy-lassy."

Cassandra groaned. "Sure, jinx him why don't ya."

..........

Eris and Hercules were walking around the courtyard earning stares from the other students as they passed by.

"Hmm, now that I have you all alone to myself, tell me, what does a hero in training do?" Eris said.

"Well I have a coach named Phil, and he helps me fight monsters and criminals. And I have a flying horse named Pegasus." Hercules replied. "Plus I'm really a demi-god. My parents are Zeus and Hera."

Eris rolled her eyes at the gesture of Hercules trying to impress her by bringing up his bloodline, and decided to mess with his head a little bit. "And yet they abandoned you down here while they're living the high life on Mount Olympus?"

Hercules frowned. "They didn't abandon me."

"Of course not." Eris laughed while pinching his cheek playfully. "If that's the case then what did happened?"

"Father said someone kidnapped me when I was just a baby and turned me mortal," Hercules said.

She nodded and smirked. "Ah, so instead of bringing you home, they left you a mortal. I'd still call that abandonment."

He narrowed his eyes at her before looking away. "Um, well we should be getting back to class soon."

"Right. Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Hercules. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, sure." Hercules said, backing away slightly. "And just remember if you're ever in distress and need help, I'm only a request away."

"Most definitely." Eris smiled as she watched him walk away. "Oh you are going to help me, Hercules, whether you think so or not."

..........

With his sister busy, Apocalypse decided to explore the school on his own. Maybe he could find some clues on Hecate's whereabouts. But who could he ask? Everyone here were either mortal teenagers or mortal teachers. The keyword being _mortal_. None of these people would have even a fragile speck of a hint as to where the witch was.

"Damn! Pulled it a bit."

Apocalypse glanced in the direction of the outburst, and it felt like his heart stopped. It was five foot eight, full of curves, and dressed in blue armor.

"Who is she?" Apocalypse said, trying to keep himself from drooling. He paused. _Wait, I like girls now, don't I?_

"See something ya like?"

Startled, Apocalypse jumped when he saw Icarus suddenly standing next to him.

"Here we go again," Cassandra said, rolling her eyes.

Apocalypse looked at her, confused. "What are talking about, Cassandra."

She sighed. "The eye candy down there is Tempest."

_Hmm, Tempest and Apocalypse, sounds perfect to me._ He smiled. "So, do you know anything else about her?"

"She an Amazon," Icarus said.

He furrowed his brow. "What's an Amazon?"

Cassandra grinned. "To put it simply, forget about her. Even Hercules hit and missed."

"Well, I guess so...." Apocalypse shrugged. "...Then again, what's life without a little risk?"

He headed over to where Tempest was, and leaned against a column. She practicing spear throwing, so he just stayed back and watched.

"What do you want?"

Apocalypse looked up to see Tempest staring at him. "Oh sorry...I figured you needed to concentrate. I was just waiting until you were...finished."

Tempest nodded. "Very well, what is it that you want?"

"Um...." Apocalypse loss his words as he got lost in her eyes. _What are you doing, idiot? Don't choke; stay focused._ "I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Bremos." He smiled. "But you can me Apocalypse."

She raised an eyebrow. "Two names?"

He folded his arms. "Apocalypse is more of a nickname. And you are?"

"Tempest. I'm a warrior."

Apocalypse tilted his head to the side. "A warrior?"

Suddenly, Tempest had her spear at his neck. "You have a problem with that?"

He shrunk under her cold gaze. "No, no of course not. I love female warriors. Oh yeah, I prefer them. If I was ever in serious peril, I'd call from a woman way before I'd call a man."

She deepened her glare. "Are you mocking me?"

"No." Apocalypse sighed. "Look, my extreme nervousness aside. I just wanted to tell you...that I think you're really pretty and that I was...well...I was hoping that you'd wanna be a...couple?"

"That was very honest of you. A warrior honors honesty," Tempest said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my training." She picked up another spear and walked away, her buzzcut ponytail swooshing behind her.

"Um...okay. I'll see you later," Apocalypse said.

Just as he was about to leave, a spear landed in front of him. Apocalypse jumped back. "Hey!"

"Meet me by the school statue tomorrow at sundown. Don't show up and I'll hunt you down, and turn you into my next training dummy!" Tempest said, pointing to a stuffed target with a spear going through its head.

He gulped. _Thank my parents for immortality._ Apocalypse waved at her. "Sure, whatever you say."

..........

Eris shook her head in defeat. "Under the circumstances I'd hate to admit it, but Poco is right. To get any real help we'd have do something that will corrupt the past and jeopardize the future. Right now, we're sitting ducks." She walked passed the lockers still deep in thought. "We can't talk to any that might know of Hecate's whereabouts, but...." Eris glanced up and spotted Hercules speaking with Icarus and Cassandra. The corners of her mouth curled into a smirk. "...Maybe Jerkules can."

.........

"So did you ask her or what?" Icarus said.

Hercules sighed. "No, not yet."

"This one actually seems interested in you, and surprisingly enough, she doesn't come with any _perks_. What's your hesitation?" Cassandra said.

"I don't know. I'm just worried that she might say no," Hercules said.

Icarus gave him a pat on the back. "Come on, Hercules, you've got this girl in the bag. All ya gotta do is seal the deal with a little demi-god, hero-in-training charm."

He nodded. "I guess you're right. I'll ask Eleona tomorrow." Hercules slung his school sack over his shoulder. "See you guys."

Icarus and Cassandra waved goodbye and headed home leaving Hercules by himself. Little did any of them know, Eris was eavesdropping on one of the roofs close by.

"I think I'll make a quick stop to father before I go home," Hercules said, as he walked off.

_To Zeus, eh?_ Eris smirked as a devious idea formulated in her mind. She chuckled. "This is just _too_ easy."

Her body engulfed with smoke, Eris trailed behind Hercules while he walked to Zeus' temple. Every now and then he'd turn around, and she'd fade inside of pillar, but Hercules would shrug it off and continue on.

Finally Hercules reached his father's temple. He walked inside and stood before Zeus monumental statue.

"Father?" he said.

The torches in the temple automatically illuminated, and Zeus' statue animated with life. The great God of Gods opened his eyes and smiled down at his son.

"Hercules, my boy, what brings you here?"

Hercules shuffled his feet nervously. "Well...father...there's something important I want to talk about."

Zeus nodded. "Of course, tell me what is on your mind?"

"Um...well, I've been rethinking my decision about being a hero," Hercules said.

"Rethinking? Whatever do you mean?"

Hercules sighed. "It's just that all this hard work and labor I'm putting myself through, and for what? So that I can earn my measly god-hood back." He folded his arms. "I mean it was even my fault that I became mortal in the first place. It's yours! You're the one who didn't rescue me in time!"

Zeus frowned. "Now, son, I can understand that it may be a lot of work. But trust me, you'll be able to come home soon enough."

Hercules scoffed. "Oh really, when? I mean I'm already a teenager now, by the time I meet _your_ standards I'll be too old to care."

"Now, Hercules, don't take that tone with me."

"I'm sorry, father, but I just can't do this anymore." He turned around and looked at Zeus from the corner of his eye. "I'm going back home to continue my life as a mortal, and I don't want to have anything to with you or mother or Olympus ever again!"

Zeus sat there with his mouth agape as Hercules stormed out of his temple. What had gotten into his son? How dare he disrespected his own father that way?

"Father?"

The great god looked to see Hercules walking back.

Zeus furrowed his brow. "Yes."

Hercules sensed the stern tone in his father's voice, but spoke anyway. "Father, there's something I need to talk about."

"I believe you've done enough talking already," Zeus said.

"What?" Hercules said, raising an eyebrow.

Zeus frowned. "Don't play dumb with me, boy. If you don't want to become a hero and come back to Olympus than fine, but don't come crying to me when you land yourself in the Underworld!"

Hercules gasped. What was his father talking about? He gave a desperate look. "No, father, I want to become a hero, more than anything."

"Then start acting like it. In fact, if you can't start proving to me that you're serious, than you can just forget the whole thing!" Zeus said, as he vanished from the statue.

Hercules stood there completely distraught, unsure of what to think or do. Just outside of the temple, a pair of amused eyes watched the scene from behind a pillar. They followed Hercules as he left, mumbling something to himself. The minute he was gone, the figure laughed and walked out into the open. It was...a second Hercules. Smoke surrounded the clone, and he morphed into none other than Eris.

She laughed again. "I just love playing dress up." Eris summoned an apple. "And for tomorrow, part beta."

..........

The next morning, Hercules met up with his coach Phil for hero training. Phil was a satyr and stood no taller than three feet. Hercules was still a bit depressed from his conversation with his father. There had to be something he could do to prove his worth. Sighing, the demi-god continued his practice runs on his flying horse Pegasus. It was then he heard a bunch of screaming and panic coming from some place near the school.

"What was that?" Hercules said, as he looked out in the distance. The commotion looked like it was coming from someplace near the school.

"Well, champ, sounds like it's time for some real life training," Phil said.

"Right. Come on, Pegasus, let's head back to Prometheus Academy."

When Hercules reached the school he found the source of the commotion. A giant three-headed dragon was rampaging all over the place. Trapped in its claws was a screaming Eris.

"Oh no, Eleona!" Hercules gasped when he also saw Icarus and Cassandra lying unconscious in its other claw. "Icarus and Cassandra too? Oh man." He sighed as Phil finally caught up to him.

"Looks like you get to have your first D.I.D., kid. Now remember to think before you just jump in there…" Phil said, but Hercules was already gone.

The young demi-god rode in on Pegasus. "Don't worry, guys, I'll save you!"

He made a beeline dive for one of the heads only to be blown back by the second head breathing fire straight at him. Awkwardly enough, he crashed onto the ground and was at the dragon's mercy.

Phil smacked a hand against his forehead. "Come, kid, concentrate!"

"Oh, I know," Hercules said, as he ran for the dragon's tail and used his super strength to lift it up in the air.

Eris shrieked as Hercules bashed the dragon up and down on the ground while she was still in its grasp. With one last jerk Hercules permanently knocked the dragon out of its wits leaving it to lay limp on the grass. Icarus and Cassandra finally came to, and Eris was dizzy beyond reason.

Hercules rushed over to her and helped her out of the dragon's claw. "Oh my gosh, Eleona, I'm so sorry. Let me get you out of there."

"Save it, Jerkules!" She swatted Hercules' hand away before fully standing up. "Did you even know what you were doing? You could've gotten us killed! Demi-god or not, this is what I get for trusting a worthless mortal like you!" Her immortal aura brightened and flared dangerously.

"Whoa, nice emotional effects," Icarus said.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second, you're not mortal. You're a goddess, aren't you?"

Hercules' jaw practically dropped. "What? A goddess? Eleona, is this true?"

"Okay, okay you got me. I'm a goddess." Eris held up her hands. "And the name's not Eleona, it's _Eris_, the mistress of Chaos and Discord." She flew up into the air proudly.

Phil folded his arms. He was both amazed and skeptical. "A goddess, huh? So why have you been hanging out with mortals?"

"Because I'm searching for someone. And because of Hercules, my plans have been foiled. So the real question is…how are _you_ going to make it up to me?" Eris said, directing his attention to Hercules.

Hercules looked at her nervously. "How? Well I…um?"

"Fine, then allow me to fill in the blanks." Eris sighed. "I'm looking for a witch by the name of Hecate. She's the one stirring up all the trouble around here. And _you_ my adorable hero in training, are going to locate her for me." She cupped Hercules' chin affectionately in her palm while remaining airborne.

"Hold up, one second. Hercules is a _hero_. He is not doing your dirty work!" Phil said.

"Really? Cause if memory serves me correctly, your trainee swore to me that if I was ever in distress and needed help, he was only a request away," Eris said, as she continued to cuddle up against Hercules.

Phil groaned, smacking a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Herc, you didn't."

"I know, Phil." Hercules sighed. "Rule Fifty-Eight, never promise help before you know the job." He slightly blushed from how close Eris was to him.

She floated back. "It sounds to me that we have a contract in progress. And don't look so down, Hercules, you will get a proper reward in return for helping me."

Hercules looked at her curiously. Maybe this was the opportunity he needed to prove to his father that he wanted to go back home. "Like what?"

"I know you're deepest desires, young hero. You wish to become a true hero so that you may join your parents on Mount Olympus. Work for me, Hercules, and I'll make that dream a reality," Eris said.

"You mean…?" Hercules gasped as a hopeful expression crossed his features.

"Um, Hercules, I don't think that's such a goo…" Cassandra said, but Eris magically glued her mouth shut.

Eris held out her hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

Hercules took her hand despite his friends' groans. "Okay, deal."

"Good boy," Eris said.

"And you will keep your end of the bargain, right?" Hercules said.

"Of course, Hercules. I am a goddess of my word, make no mistake in that." Eris grinned. _Heh, there's one born every minute._ She vanished into thin air. "But first you must do your part. I'll be waiting."

With Eris gone, Hercules proceeded to retrieve his friends from their scaly prison.

You shouldn't have done that, Hercules," Cassandra said, now being free to speak. "This is just what my vision was describing. Remember, a combination of _chaos_ and _death_. That was the _chaos_ part."

"Come on, Cassandra, nothing bad has happened yet. Besides, how hard could finding a grimy, old witch be?" Hercules said.

Icarus smiled. "Herc's right, sugar-lumps. He's a hero in training. He can handle anything."

"This will end badly," Cassandra said.

Once Hercules and his gang were long gone, Eris reappeared by the defeated dragon.

"Hercules is such a sweetheart. Too bad he's _so_ gullible." Eris smirked as she looked up towards the twilight sky. "It shouldn't be long now. Hecate. Come out, come out, wherever you are."


	22. Wicked Witch of the West

Chapter Twenty Two- Wicked Witch Of The West

Far away from Athens and the rest of Greece, was the place every mortal believed to be the edge of the world, the place of the unknown where no one ventured to and lived. And it was at this mysterious place that Hecate decided to relocate her new lair. Sitting close to the very edge of the world was a small island, which contained a large, dormant volcano.

Close to very top of the volcano was Hecate's lair. Inside, she was gazing into her magical orb with her flamed staff firmly in her hand. Havoc and Mayhem were guarding a cage held high above the floor. Within the cage's impenetrable bar,s were the infant Hades and Persephone.

"Damn the whole mortal world to Tartarus! I can't believe I overlooked this!" Hecate said.

Havoc looked at his Mistress, amused. "Trouble in paradise?"

She started to hyperventilate and quickly calm herself down. "It doesn't matter now, for I hold all cards. By luring them back this time period with that portal, I slimmed their chances of ever finding me."

"Um, no offense, Mistress, but can't they still find you?" Mayhem said.

"Yes. However, bringing them in the past takes away their resources. They are alone and vulnerable," Hecate said. "But Hades' brats are very persistent, especially that girl."

"Don't worry, Mistress, we've escaped to the edge of the world, the very twilight of time itself," Havoc said.

"True. Yet, I have still gotten much too far to take any chances now." Hecate glanced at her orb. "I want that girl under my care. Mayhem, Havoc, you know what to do."

"Yes, Mistress." Mayhem and Havoc bowed before flying off.

..........

Eris was sitting somewhere on the outskirts of Athens by the shore watching the sunset. Twirling a golden apple in her hand, she closed her eyes and sighed. A deep sinking feeling filled her stomach making her woozy. Eris knew what it was. She was homesick. But everything was going to be fine, she'd get her parents back. If her plan had gone the way she wanted, all she had to do now was wait.

..........

Apocalypse waited by the school statue. He was kind of nervous, but not just about meeting Tempest. He hadn't seen his sister all day, and judging by the screams from earlier it could only mean that she was up to mischief.

_Hopefully she won't get into too much trouble._ Apocalypse folded his arms as he leaned against the statue.

"So you've come."

He turned around to see Tempest. "Hi."

She rested a giant sword on her shoulders.

Apocalypse raised an eyebrow. "What's the sword for?"

Tempest grinned proudly. "I made this in metal shop a while ago. It's called the widowmaker." She held it up to his throat.

Gulping, he smiled. "Looks dangerous."

"It is. Lightweight, and slices through bone marrow like its hummus," Tempest said.

He smiled. "So what do want to do?"

Tempest cheerful expression suddenly dropped as she but her sword back in its sheath. "About that...." She looked at him sincerely. "I talked to my mother, the Queen of the Amazons. She said that having a boyfriend will distract me too much from my training."

"But you don't have to listen to her. That's why it's called teen rebellion," Apocalypse said.

She shook her head. "Are you kidding? If the other Amazons caught me showing any sign of weakness, the punishments would be fatal."

Apocalypse hung his head crestfallen. "Oh man."

"I'm sorry, if I upset you." Tempest lifted his head. "It's a shame. I thought you were cute." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

The second she was out of sight, Apocalypse collapsed on the floor, a wide grin on his face. "She said I was cute!"

..........

"I wonder what my brother is up to?" Eris said, as she lay back on the grass. Night had finally fallen, and she was staring up at the starlit sky.

Hiding in the bushes, was Havoc and Mayhem. The two hounds grinned at each other. Eris had been left alone, and as long as they kept the element of surprise, she'd be all theirs. The young goddess stood up and made her way into the forest, and the hounds made their move.

"Gotcha, Princess!" Havoc said, taking Eris off guard as Mayhem wrapped a pair of magical cuffs around her wrists.

"Hey, let go of me!" Eris said. She tried to use her powers, but they were rendered useless. She struggled in their grip as Havoc and Mayhem carried her off into the air. "Ooooh, you winged rats are gonna regret it when I get out these chains!"

Mayhem cackled. "Like that'll ever happen."

"Now just sit tight, girly, and enjoy the ride," Havoc said, as they flew off toward the horizon.

..........

Apocalypse was walking through the forest when suddenly he heard his sister screaming in the sky. He glanced up to see Eris being carried off by two strange hounds.

"Wait a minute, Pain and Panic said that Hecate used two flying dogs as minions." Apocalypse frowned. _Oh no. What do I do? I can't fight on my own._ An idea popped into his head. "Unless…." He quickly ran off in another direction.

..........

Eris was brought to Hecate's clutches. Along the way the young goddess had fallen unconscious and when she had finally come to, she found herself chained to the ceiling. Groaning as her body dangled in mid air, Eris tried to get out of her bondage but only found herself getting weaker.

"Ah, so you have awakened."

Eris glared down at Hecate. "What exactly are you planning, you witch!"

"You see that cage over there…" Hecate said, gesturing to their right.

Eris glanced in the direction that Hecate was pointing and saw her infant parents lying, unconscious, in their prison.

he gasped shocked. "Mom, dad."

Hecate laughed. "Yes, and once I have your brother in my grasp, I plan to kill them."

"Kill them? Are you blind? They may be infants, but they're still immortal," Eris said, smirking slightly.

"Not for long. You see that cage they're in is very special, and the longer they spend inside, the more of their power gets drained for me to use," Hecate said.

Eris raised an eyebrow. "For you to use?"

"Yes, by the time the sun sets tomorrow, the power of Hades and Persephone will be mine. And when I'm done with them, you and your brother will be next," Hecate said.

"That's what you think." Eris frowned.

Hecate cackled victoriously. "Ha, my plan is fool proof. Your precious mom and dad will die, and the Underworld will be mine."

"You wanna bet? I tell you what, let's play a little game. And if you win Hecate, I'll take my parents and give you the Underworld for free," Eris said.

"Or really and what exactly are we betting on?"

Eris shook her head. "Not so fast, first you need to let me out of these chains."

"What?" Hecate said, glaring at her.

The young goddess giggled playfully. "Ah what's the matter? You don't trust me?"

"You're my prisoner, why would I?"

"Fair enough." Eris sighed. "Okay, you seem very confident and say you're going to win, but let's say on the slight off chance that you don't…will my brother and I be able to defeat you without laying a finger on you?"

Hecate gave her an odd look. "Ha, what kind of bet is that, but fine I'll humor you." She laughed. "No, you can't."

Eris smirked. "Well, I think we can, but we'll see who is truly right in the end."

"Really. Cause if you were thinking that you could get rid of me by killing the past me, you're already too late." Hecate pointed to a second cage that held the past Hecate, Havoc, and Mayhem, who were all in an eternal sleep. "I collected them hours ago, and as long as they stay behind this barrier, I'm unstoppable."

Eris' smirk dropped, realizing Hecate was right. Knowing fully well that there was nothing she could do, Eris had to rely on the hopeful chance that her brother would show up in time.

_But he doesn't even know where I am. Hmm, maybe I can try a few old tricks. I have to admit there's a sudden advantage to having a mind reading twin._" Eris grinned as she let her mind connect with her brother's. "_Poco, if you can hear me, I've found Hecate. She's hiding on an island close to the western horizon at the edge of the world. Please hurry_."

..........

Apocalypse decided to rest, and was going to continue his plans when morning came. As he slept he suddenly heard his sister's voice echoing in his mind.

"Got it, Eris." Apocalypse smiled before going back to sleep.

At last the sun was finally being carried through the sky awakening all who were enjoying a peaceful slumber. Apocalypse groggily woke up as well, and made his journey back to school were he could find his cousin Hercules.

Hercules groaned as he, Icarus, and Cassandra were out in the courtyard. "Let's see a witch named Hecate. Oh how am I supposed to locate someone like that?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you agreed to help your new girlfriend," Cassandra said.

The hero in training sighed. "Eris is not my girlfriend. I mean, come on, she's a goddess, and I'm just a demi-god."

"Hey, Herc, now don't let yourself get stuck in such a rut, ya gloomy guss. Take another lesson from Dr. love," Icarus said. "Romance knows no boundaries, and who knows? Maybe you'll impress her by finding this witch of hers."

"Or maybe she was just trying to use you," Cassandra said.

"Use me?" Hercules said, confused.

Cassandra folded her arms, sighing. "Sorry, Hercules, but I'm just being realistic. I mean, think about it, how many deities from Mount Olympus come down here just to _hang out_? Eris targeted you from the start."

"I guess you're right." Hercules sulked "What am I going to do?"

Cassandra noticed Apocalypse approaching them. "Bremos, what are you doing here?"

"It's an emergency, I need to talk to Hercules."

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy. You're sister wants me to look for a witch by the name of…" Hercules said.

Apocalypse nodded. "Hecate…and that's the problem I'm talking about."

"Let me guess. Hecate showed up and managed to kidnap your sister," Cassandra said.

The young god paused and blinked. "How did you...?"

She walked up to him. "I'm a psychic, although I can only see bad events, most of which no one ever listens to me about."

"Anyway, I need your help," Apocalypse said.

"Is that so, _Bremos_...if that's your real name?" Icarus said in a suspicious tone.

"Well, my name is actually Apocalypse. But as I said before, I need your help." He shook Hercules by the shoulders.

"_You_ need help from _me_?" Hercules said.

"Scary isn't it?" Apocalypse said.

Icarus jumped in between them. "But you're a god! Why not just blast into Hecate's lair and zap her?"

"Heh, I'm just a teenager, an immortal teenager but still…you're the hero Hercules." Apocalypse smirked. "Besides, isn't there some kind of hero rule that requires you to help me?"

"Hero rule number thirty-eight, a true hero never denies the chance to help someone in need," Hercules said. "Okay, I'll do it. Lead the way."

After making a pit stop at Phil's island to gather Pegasus, and some weapons, Apocalypse, Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus made their journey westward toward the edge of the world. Just as they reached the horizon, Apocalypse spotted the island where Hecate's liar was located.

Apocalypse pointed below them. "Down there."

"How do you know?" Hercules asked.

"It's a twins thing." He closed his eyes and connected with his sister. _I'm coming Eris, just hold on a little while longer_.

..........

_Gotcha._ Eris hung helplessly in the air by her wrist. _If it weren't for the fact that I'm a goddess, this would actually start to hurt._ She laughed before returning her attention to Hecate, who was keeping a watchful eye on her orb.

"It seems your brother, including a bunch of meddlesome helpers, have come to save you, Eris," Hecate said.

"And let me guess, you're going to try and stop them by using your minions," Eris said.

Hecate glared at her. "Well actually I…yes I am."

Eris smirked. "What can I say, evil knows evil."

"Hmph, you are definitely Hades' offspring." Hecate grimaced. "Havoc, Mayhem, go give our new guests a _warm welcome_."

Havoc and Mayhem did as they were told and headed outside where the group was trying to find a way inside.

"Wait, so your name's Apocalypse?" Icarus laughed. "Who in their right mind would name you that?"

"My mother," Apocalypse said, while giving the smaller teen a death glare.

Icarus smiled cheekily. "Well, it suits you."

"It looks like we're almost there," Cassandra said.

"That's right, Hercules still has a date with our damsel in distress," Icarus said, giving Hercules a wink.

Apocalypse rolled his eyes. "More like a damsel who causes distress."

"By the way, I've never heard of you and your sister before. Who are your parents?" Hercules said.

"Um…well…." Apocalypse paused when they heard a crash from above.

Out of nowhere, Mayhem and Havoc flew out and were diving straight at them.

_Phew, saved by the minions._ Apocalypse sighed relieved as they faced their new threat.

"Stand back everyone. I've got this covered," Hercules said lifting up a large boulder and tossing it at the hounds.

Havoc and Mayhem merely dodged, and continued their assault.

"Nice try, hero boy, better work on your aim," Havoc said.

Apocalypse ran ahead of them. "You guys, the entrance is near the top of the volcano."

"Apocalypse, wait up," Hercules said, as Mayhem managed to grab a hold of him.

"You're not going anywhere." Mayhem laughed.

It was then that Pegasus swooped in and head butted Mayhem setting Hercules free.

"Thanks pal." Hercules grabbed Mayhem's wings and swung her around into Havoc. "Hurry you guys! This way!"

Following Apocalypse they made it inside the entrance, and after a short walk reached Hecate's lair.

"There they are," Apocalypse whispered, pointing at the room. "Icarus, Cassandra, go help Eris. Hercules, come with me."

Everyone nodded and took their places. Apocalypse was about to sneak up on Hecate when Hercules stepped forth.

"Hecate! As a hero in training, I order you to stop this madness right now!" Hercules said, as Apocalypse smacked a hand to his forehead annoyed.

"And as a witch in a killing mood, I order you to drop dead," Hecate said, firing her staff at Hercules, who dodged the attack.

"Hey, goddess, you're rescue crew has come," Icarus said, as he flew up to her with his waxwings.

Eris rolled her eyes. "And how exactly are you going to break me free? These are magical chains, genius."

Hecate fired another spell. Hercules jumped out of the way, and the spell reflected off of the walls and hit the main chain holding Eris up. She fell before Icarus could catch her and landed in Hercules' arms.

"Eris, are you okay?" Hercules said, smiling at her.

She gave him a coy smile as she stroked his chin. "Sorry, but I'm not into heroes." Eris vanished and reappeared beside her brother.

"Where's mom and dad?" Apocalypse said in a low tone.

"Up there." Eris gestured toward the cage. "Why did you bring Jerkules?"

Apocalypse shrugged. "I needed a few decoys."

Hecate trapped Hercules, Icarus and Cassandra in a magical barrier. She directed her attention toward the twins. "Now, now, you two aren't trying to sneak away are you?"

"Leave our parents alone!" Apocalypse said.

"Aw, what's the matter, can't handle the big bad world without your mommy and daddy?" Hecate laughed before blasting Eris and Apocalypse to the side.

Eris brought herself to her knees. "I'm serious, Hecate, if you…."

"If I what? What exactly will you do?" Hecate cackled only receiving silence and death glares from the twins. "I thought so. Ha, you and your brother are nothing but scared little babies trying to play grown up." She charged up her staff.

"What do we do? Hecate's way too strong," Apocalypse said.

"That's because she using that cage to absorb mom and daddy's powers for herself," Eris said. "And I can't fight with these stupid cuffs."

"I see you are admitting defeat." Hecate approached them. "You came here to save your parents. Sweeties, you couldn't even save yourselves!"

Eris hid behind her brother as they waited for the immense impact of Hecate's power to strikes, but it never came. The giant energy blast stopped dead in front of Apocalypse's face like time had stopped. A sudden wind began to pick up and swirl around him, and his eyes hazed over as they turned onyx black. The energy blast mixed in with Apocalypse's own power, and the young god began to levitate into the air. Eris watched shocked as the swirling orb around her brother began to increase.

"Just as I predicted. Here comes the death part," Cassandra said, worried.

Icarus hugged her, lovingly. "Don't worry, Cassy baby, I'll protect you!"

Eris noticed that everything the swirling vortex touched withered and crumbled away, and her brother seemed to be stuck in a trance.

"He can't control it," Eris said, as the orb reached the group's barrier and broke it leaving them vulnerable.

"What do we do?" Icarus said.

Eris looked at them. "Hurry up, get out of here!"

"No, as a hero in training…" Hercules said.

"Well, you're going to be a dead hero in training if you don't get out of here! Now move it!" Eris said, before flying up toward her brother.

The moment Eris touched the destructive orb her cuffs faded away, as did her immortality. She managed to fly high enough to grasp onto Apocalypse's hand right before her aura vanished completely.

"Come on, Poco, snap out of it before you damn this whole world into a realm of undead!" Eris said, as the constant exposure to his power began to drain her of her youth.

Hercules, Icarus and Cassandra managed to get farther away and out of harm, but Hecate wasn't so lucky. She was stuck half way through the death sphere. Eris wasn't doing well either. Her body had already turned old and frail, and her hair was completely white. Strength draining, she helplessly held onto her brother's hand.

Eris frowned. "Please calm down! It's me remember, Eris, you're twin sister!"

"Eris?" Apocalypse said, his voice weak, as he finally came to.

His eyes returned to normal, and the wind died down until it completely ceased. Apocalypse floated back down, with Eris holding onto him, her power slowly returning.

Apocalypse glanced up at his sister, still dazed. "Wha…what happened?"

"Well you…." Eris examined herself before directing her attention to Hecate and to the cages hanging above. "You may have just helped us win." She smirked.

"Damn, you two worthless brats!" Hecate shrieked as her power slowly returned as well. "And now you're going to regret ever crossing me!" She used her remaining amounts of power to shoot an electric energy beam straight at the twins.

Eris threw one of her apples at the beam making it ricochet back. However, the aim was slightly off and breezed by Hecate by half a foot.

Hecate laughed. "Ha, you missed!"

"Did I really?" Eris grinned. "Looks, like I win the bet."

"What?" Hecate glanced back to see that the beam was headed for the cage where the past version of herself had been placed in. "No!" She reached out, but it was too late.

Apocalypse's episode turned the past version of Hecate mortal as well, so when the electric beam struck the cage, she was destroyed. In reaction, a heavy wind began to pick up again as the current. Hecate howled in agony before exploding into ashes.

"Apocalypse, what's going on?" Eris said, as the wind swirled more threateningly and a bright light began to surround them.

"Don't you see? We killed the past Hecate, which means everything that just happened is being undone. When we go back home, no one will remember that any of this ever happened," Apocalypse said.

"Not so fast! Eris, I do believe you have a deal to uphold!" Hercules said, as he, Icarus, and Cassandra stood rushed up to them.

Eris smirked. "Sorry, but you're wrong, Hercules. You failed to locate Hecate. I found her on my own, which means I owe you nothing."

Hercules gasped. It had been a trick all along. "That's not fair!"

"Neither is life. Goodbye, Wonder-boy." Eris laughed before her and Apocalypse vanished in the blinding, white light.


	23. The Initiation

Chapter Twenty Three- The Initiation

In a flash Eris and Apocalypse reawakened in their cribs as if nothing ever happened.

"_Aw man, we're babies again_!" Apocalypse said.

"_You'll get another chance to be a teenager again, dum-dum. Besides, you need all the practice you can get with those destructive powers of yours_." Eris blinked. "_Come to think of it, I thought you said that since everything is undone we wouldn't remember what happened with Hecate_?"

Apocalypse shook his head. "_No, I meant that everyone else would forget about it. Because we were so heavily involved with the whole event, we still know about it_."

"_Whatever, at least everything's back to normal again_." Eris yawned, falling asleep.

……….

The next morning, Persephone jumped out of bed with excitement. Today was the day that she would officially be initiated as a fully realized goddess to the rest of Olympus and the mortal world.

"Hey, what's the rush, Angel-face?" Hades said, as he watched his wife run back and forth trying to get herself ready.

"Oh, Hades, don't tell me you've forgotten that quickly." Persephone frowned. "You know today's my Initiation party."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but you know how those Olympus parties are, babe. I don't see why you're so thrilled."

"Because, I finally get to rub it in my mother's face, that's why. If it were up to her I would have stayed in training until the very end of time," Persephone said, while she did her hair.

Hades nodded. "True."

Persephone smirked. "And more importantly, you get to gloat in Zeus' face."

"I like the sound of that," Hades said, sharing her smirk.

Persephone was wearing a black dress that shimmered like diamonds, and had a slit running up the left side of her leg stopping just below her hip. At the beginning of the slit was a skull pin like the one Hades wore. The top of the dress had only one strap on the right side that was pinned by a black rose. Lastly, she was wearing a shimmering silver crown on her head just above her bangs.

"Come on, Hades, hurry up and get yourself ready. I don't want to be late," Persephone said, walking out of the bedroom.

"What's the big deal? I'm late for parties all the time."

Persephone sighed. "Yeah, well I'm a stickler for punctuality. I can't help it."

After heading up to Mount Olympus, Persephone was instantly confronted by Demeter who gathered her up in hugs and kisses.

"All right, mother. Enough, you're suffocating me," Persephone said, pushing Demeter slightly away.

"Fine, fine. Did you bring my adorable, little grandchildren?" Demeter said, in a sweet tone resulting in Persephone giving her an odd look.

_Was this the same woman I was with when the twins were born?_ Persephone eyed Demeter strangely. "Um, yeah, Hades has them."

"Oh splendid! I'll be back in a minute," Demeter said rushing off.

Persephone stared after her mother in confusion. _What is she on, and where can I find some more to keep her that way? _She thought for a minute. _Unless, of course, she's just sucking up because of Rhea._ Persephone shrugged, either way it was giving her some peace and quiet. For now, anyway.

Sensing someone behind her. Persephone turned around to see Zeus. She stepped back, wondering what he wanted. He was giving her a genuine smile, but she found it suspicious.

"Hello, Zeus," Persephone said, feeling awkward.

He walked closer to her. "Hello, Persephone. I just came to congratulate the lady of the hour."

Persephone nodded. "Um, thank you." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Zeus shook his head. "Well, I must say, that I'm dreadfully upset about what happened between us."

"Really?" she said.

"Yes." Zeus met her gaze. "You're the first woman to ever get away from me."

She narrowed her eyes. "And with good reason." Persephone frowned. "What is it that you want?"

"Nothing. I merely wanted to inform you that you won't be so lucky next time. My mother won't always be there to save you," Zeus said.

_You bastard. _Persephone glared at him. "Rhea is Hades' mother too, ya know. Besides, I'm not an idiot. I knew your apology before was just an act."

"Oh?" Zeus grabbed her arm. "If only you were clever enough to keep that loud mouth of yours shut."

A vine wrapped around Zeus' wrist, and he released his grip. Persephone smirked as she stepped away from him. "Watch it, Zeus. One more attack from me, and you'll end up singing soprano."

Zeus remained silent and held his hateful gaze with hers before stalking away.

Sighing, Persephone made her way over to Hades. He was talking with Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite. Or more so, Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite had spotted the twins and were immediately swooning over Eris and Apocalypse.

Persephone giggled as she approached her husband. "Having fun?"

"Oh, Persephone, your son and daughter are absolutely darling," Aphrodite said. "You have to let me throw them a baby shower."

"No way, I'll throw the shower." Athena said.

Aphrodite frowned. "I don't see why, everyone knows that I have the most style around here."

"Ladies, please. I'm sure you're both adult enough to let Persephone decide," Hera said, standing between them.

Hades smiled at Persephone and whispered, "It feels kinda weird having everyone being this nice to us, doesn't it?"

"Don't read into it too much. It's just a ruse," Persephone said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed again. "Let's just say your mother's influence can only last so long."

"Hey, Angel-face, you don't have to tell me twice. But I figure we might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Hades said, grinning.

Persephone nodded. "I guess so. But everyone gives me the same eerie feeling I had when I went to the last party. No matter what happens, these idiots will always be Zeus' blind followers."

"Of course, I mean I was always an outcast no one really cared about." He frowned. "Now it's a done deal with that whole Titan thing on my record."

She kissed his cheek. "I care about you."

He smiled. "I know." He lifted her chin with his fingers and enveloped her in a deep kiss.

……….

It was later that evening, and it was time for Persephone to have her title announced. She was standing in front of the crowd with Zeus and Hera beside her as Zeus called everyone's attention.

"Gods and Goddesses, as you all know we are here today to celebrate a very special goddess who is ready to become an official deity!" Zeus said. "May I present to you, Persephone, Mistress of Spring, Queen of the Underworld, and Goddess of Rebirth!" Persephone stepped forward.

Everyone cheered and applauded like they did when she was first introduced on Olympus all those years ago. Persephone smiled knowing very well that everything wasn't the way it was before. Everything had changed and in her case...for the better.


	24. Wonder Boys and Old Acquaintances

Chapter Twenty Four- Wonder boys and Old Acquaintances

Hades was on a break and went looking for Persephone. He headed into her garden and for the goddess lying above the pond. She was asleep with the twins cuddled up to her again. Hades smiled. He had to admit the scene was a bit adorable.

Walking over to them, Hades kissed her on the forehead. "Wake up, Angel-face."

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hades?"

He grinned. "Sleep well?"

Persephone smiled and sat up. "Oh." She rubbed her groggy eyes. "I must have dozed off with the twins."

"Well, now that you're up. I have the rest of the day off," Hades said.

"Really? That's great." She bit her lip, remembering something. "Actually, I need to go upstairs to forage for a little while. I just have to find a few things; I won't be long."

Hades frowned. After what happened the last time, he wasn't too comfortable letting her go above ground by herself. He trusted her, but he didn't trust Zeus or Demeter. He didn't want something to happen to her.

Persephone noticed his concerned expression and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna come back; I promise."

He folded his arms and looked away. "I don't know. Don't get me wrong, Angel-face, I don't want to keep you away from the above world. But I don't want to see you get hurt."

Thinking for a second, Persephone snapped her fingers and grinned. "Then why don't you come with me? You did say you have the rest of the day off."

Hades nodded. "Alright, but don't expect me to pick any flowers."

….

Persephone was walking around in an orange grove. She picked a few of the pieces of fruit and tasted them to see which ones she would bring back to grow in her garden. Hades was sitting in the grass with Eris and Apocalypse crawling around him. Looking ahead, Persephone spotted a field of violets.

She went over to it and picked a few flowers. Smelling them, she smiled. It was wonderful finally having a normal day without worrying about Zeus or her mother. Instead, she could just enjoy her time with Hades and her babies. She sighed, feeling so content and free. However, despite, her happy state, life was determined to keep her in a horrible mood. Picking another violet, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

The voice sounded very familiar and Persephone turned around to see….

Her eyes widened. "Megara?"

The violet-eyed, bushy haired mortal looked at Persephone with a raised eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

_That's right, she never saw me as a goddess. _Persephone grinned. This was an interesting turn of events. "Yes and no."

Meg furrowed her brow. She noticed Persephone's immortal glow and bowed her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not realize you were a goddess." She looked away. "I'll just leave."

"Persephone?"

Looking up, the goddess saw two squirrels crawl over to them on a log. Meg glanced at the two rodents. One was chubby while the other was really skinny. She gasped; she'd know those rodents anywhere.

The chubby rodent waddled over to Persephone. "Your froliciness, Hades wanted to know where you went."

"Pain, just tell him I'm okay." Persephone giggled. "He's so cute when he worries about me."

"Hades?" Meg stared at Persephone. The goddess didn't look familiar, but that didn't stop the new information from being any less shocking. "You're associated with Hades?"

"Got a problem with it, ponytail?" she said. Persephone smirked. "Besides, from what I've heard. You've spent plenty of time in the Underworld. You don't have much room to judge."

Panic looked at Meg and changed back to his normal form. "Well, well, look who it is."

"Where's your hero boy?" Pain said, glaring at her.

_Oh no, I've got to get out of here._ Meg stepped back. "Hercules! Hercules, help!"

"You think calling him is going to help you?" Panic said.

Persephone placed a hand on her forehead, annoyed. The imps weren't helping the situation. She wasn't there to start a fight. "Will you two shut it?" Pain and Panic backed away, and she smiled at Meg. "There's no reason to be afraid. Especially with an old friend."

"What are you talking about?" Meg said.

Summoning a daisy, Persephone transfigured to her old dryad form. "Does the name, Fae, come to mind?"

Meg's jaw dropped as she stuttered, "Wait…Fae? You! The whole time...you were really...a goddess?" She nearly fainted. "I don't understand."

Persephone was about to say something when she saw a young man walk up behind Meg. He was tall, heavily muscled, and wore a gladiator outfit.

"Meg, I came as soon as I could." The man looked at Persephone. "Who are you?"

"Oh…so you're Hercules…." Persephone stared at him with an unreadable expression. "My name is Persephone, Queen of the Dead."

_Queen of the Dead? _Meg stood next to Hercules. "You're Ha…Hades has a wife?"

Hercules narrowed his eyes. If this goddess was with Hades then…. He aimed his sword at Persephone. "What do you want with Meg?"

Persephone shrugged. "Nothing. I was just minding my own business when Megara and I bumped into each other."

"I doubt that," Meg said, glaring at her. She folded her arms. "So how did you end up married to Hades? Did he drug you and lock you away somewhere? No one in their right mind would be with him otherwise."

Persephone put her hands on her hips. "No he didn't. And I happen to be extremely well in my right mind, thank you very much."

Meg scoffed. "Please, anyone who could marry that disgusting, sleezy…."

_"Now, Nut-Meg, you know it isn't nice to name call."_

Suddenly Hades appeared at Persephone's side. He stared at the others and frowned. So this is what distracted his wife.

"Speak of the devil," Meg said. After everything that happened to her before, she was in no mood to deal with the Lord of the Underworld.

Hades narrowed his eyes at Hercules. "Hello, wonder breath." He placed an arm around Persephone's waist. "I see you've met my better half."

"Where are the twins?" Persephone said.

"The imps are with them."

Meg's eyes widened. "Twins? You have children?"

Persephone glared at her. "You trying to imply something, _Megara_?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

Hercules watched the entire exchange completely baffled. How could someone that despicable and evil have a family?

The tension between all of them was thick. Persephone bit her lip. She wasn't in any mood for everyone to start fighting, however…. She glanced at Hercules. She still had some unfinished business with the hero.

Returning her attention to Hades she said, "Hades, can you go back to the twins? I'll get rid of them."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked him with a serious expression. "Please."

Hades thought for a minute before nodding. "Alright, Angel-face." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Persephone folded her arms and stared at Hercules. "Well…Hercules…I heard you're a hero."

Hercules was a bit taken back by her statement. Why was she changing the subject? "Yes. A true hero actually." He smiled. "But I guess you already knew that since you were at my celebration."

"Actually I wasn't, I was too busy fishing my husband out of the vortex of souls that you so graciously knocked him into," Persephone said, her tone bitter.

_So that's what she's getting at._ Hercules stepped in front of Meg. He didn't know want her to get hurt by the unnerving goddess."Hades deserved it for harming Meg."

_Typical idiotic answer. He's definitely Zeus' son._ Persephone scoffed. "That's not the version of the story I heard. Just so you know, the Underworld is called the _Underworld_ for a reason."

Hercules furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. This guy had a skull thicker than stone. "The Underworld is the home of the dead. Just because my Hades happens to rule over it, doesn't mean he's responsible for every single mortal that dies. Which includes your precious little Meg." Persephone turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my family. The two of you are giving me a headache."

Persephone walked away and headed back into the orange grove. Meg watched her leave, her emotions mixed. That Persephone…that goddess, she was pretending to be the dryad, Fae. Now it all made since. Why she was Hades' favorite minion. Why she never did any work. Why she bossed her around. From the present discussion, Persephone didn't seem to be as bad as Hades. But Meg only spoke with her for a few minutes. However, thinking about all the time they spent together when she was a dryad…Meg cringed. She didn't want to be acquainted with her.

Hercules wasn't sure what to think. But he still needed to get something off of his chest. "Meg, I'll be right back."

...

Persephone was about to reach the grassy field when she heard someone call her.

"Wait! Persephone!"

She stopped walking but didn't turn around. She didn't need to. Persephone could tell who it was. "Actually that would be Aunt Persephone to you." She glanced at Hercules from the corner of her eye. "What do you want?"

"Tell Hades, that just because he's got himself free, doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye out for him the next time he tries something bad," Hercules said. "As a hero, I vow to stop him at any cost."

Persephone faced him and laughed. "Silly, little nephew, do you realize who you're talking to?"

Hercules frowned. "What do you mean?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Persephone walked over to him with a sly grin. "I'm well aware of my husband's past endeavors, for I was as deeply involved in it as he was." She giggled. "And since you're sending out warnings today, allow me to warn you of something, goody-goody." Persephone stepped closer to Hercules and pressed her lips to his ear. "A wise person once said, behind every great man is an even greater woman. Now considering all the trouble Hades' has caused over the years, just think about what I could accomplish if you piss me off."

"I'm not afraid of you," Hercules said.

"Not yet. Touch my husband again, and you'll regret it." She started to walk away. Smirking, she glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be watching _you_, wonder-boy."


	25. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty Five- Epilogue

**-A Happy Ending-**

"Finally, it's done." Persephone sighed as she put her brush down.

She was sitting at a table in their bedroom with a large scroll rolled out it front of her.

"What's done, Angel-face?" she heard Hades ask from the other side of the room.

"My story, of course. You know I've been working on it for the longest." Persephone turned around, revealing her large, expectant stomach.

Hades laughed as he walked over to her. "Oh right, you wanted to repair the damage Demeter did."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I swear, I leave that woman alone for a few months and she manages to lie to the entire mortal population about me." Persephone groaned, shaking her head. "I mean, come on, half of the stuff written in that tale is just her wishful thinking."

"Well, Demeter has a way of getting what she wants regardless. But hey what can you do?" Hades commented helped Persephone out of her chair. "So now that you're done, are you going to give it to the mortals so they can revise their scrolls?"

"I thought about it, but I'm not going to. Besides, we have all eternity. When the time comes I'll find a worthy mortal to give my real story to, so they can share it with the rest of the world," Persephone said, as they left the room.

……….

_Two years passed since Persephone became an official goddess to the rest of Greece, and things had mellowed. Demeter and Persephone's relationship remained static. She dealt with her mother for when she had to, but she had no intention to get on friendlier terms. Actually both Hades and Persephone's relationship with the other deities was still pretty tense, but then again, that was expected. _

_Eris and Apocalypse were now two-years-old, and finally learned to talk. Being a little older, Apocalypse began to show more of his telekinetic abilities. Aside from his telepathic powers, he could also move objects with his mind. However, he failed to ever repeat the devastating side of his abilities that he used to stop Hecate. Personally, Eris found this to be a good factor. If there was one thing the chaotic, little goddess was sure of, it was that their mother made no mistake in naming her twin brother._

_And speaking of Hecate, Persephone learned about Eris and Apocalypse's little adventure. Still being two-years-old, the twins couldn't really explain the story in detail. Most of what happened was shown to their mother with scribbled drawings. At first Persephone didn't truly believe their tale, until a few things dawned on her. One was that Hecate hadn't made her presence known in ages. It was odd, for when they were planning the uprising; it was difficult to get through one day without seeing the nosy witch. The second odd fact was that her children had never met Hecate at all, and the twins' description of her was way too accurate. After a little further investigation, Persephone discovered that Hecate did disappear out of nowhere. But no one knew where exactly or how. She figured she'd wait until the twins were older to ask._

_As for Persephone and Hades' relationship, it was just as strong as ever. Even with their six months of separation couldn't keep them apart. With two children to raise, Hades made frequent trips to Persephone while she was above ground maintaining the seasons. Hades was satisfied with ruling over the Underworld now that he had Persephone and the twins, while Persephone was glad that her tragic lifestyle finally found a happy balance. But that didn't mean things couldn't change in the future. _

……….

At the moment, Persephone returned to the Underworld one month ago,and was nine months pregnant with their next child. Missing the chance to be with her when she was with the twins, Hades was practically waiting on her hand and foot. Although she was used to taking care of herself, Persephone didn't really mind.

"Are the twins still in the garden?" Persephone said, as she sat in her throne.

"Yeah, I ordered Pain and Panic to keep an eye on them." Hades looked at her worriedly. "I'll send them over on my way out. Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself, babe?"

"For the last time, Hades, I told you I'll be fine. I've been through this before, so I know what to expect. If anything happens while you're at the meeting, I'll send one of the imps to go get you." Persephone gave him a reassuring smile and pushed him out of the room. "Now hurry up or you'll be late."

……….

Pain and Panic were escorting Eris and Apocalypse from the garden to the throne room. Eris had longer hair that was still kept in two pigtails and was wearing a small, red dress with black slippers. Apocalypse was slightly taller than his sister. His hair had grown somewhat longer with silver tips on the ends, and he was wearing a black chiton that went down to his knees with black sandals. They were riding in Charon's boat, when Eris frantically started searching around the boat.

"_Uh oh_," Eris said, a nervous expression on her face.

Apocalypse looked at his sister. "_What is it_?"

She frowned. "_I can't find it_!"

"_Find what_?" Apocalypse said.

Eris looked under her seat, finding nothing there. "_I made a present to give to mommy, but I can't find it_."

"_Well, what did it look like_?" Apocalypse said.

"_It was a special apple unlike my apples of discord. And it had the words, To The Fairest Goddess In The Cosmos, inscribed on it_." Eris thought for a minute. "_I must have dropped it earlier when daddy was taking us riding in his chariot._"

"_You mean this morning_?"

She nodded and sighed. "_Yeah, but it could have dropped anywhere…I mean I remember us flying over a lot areas…Athens, Sparta, Troy.._.." Eris shrugged. "_Oh well, it's not like it was one of my bad apples. How much chaos could it possibly cause_?"

Once they reached the throne room, Eris and Apocalypse ran over to Persephone.

"Hello, you two, did you have fun playing in the garden?" Persephone said, her face darkening from the pained expression in her eyes.

Apocalypse and Eris smiled. "Yes."

"Hey where did this puddle come from?" Pain said.

"That would be from me." Persephone cringed and gasped. "The baby's coming."

Pain and Panic blinked. "What?"

"Why didn't you say something sooner!" Panic said, running around.

Pain frowned. "I don't nothin' about birthing no babies!"

Suddenly two vines wrapped around the imps' bodies, and they were lifted up to Persephone's eye level.

"If you two don't get a grip, I'll will!" Persephone narrowed her eyes at them. "Now, listen to me carefully. Panic, I want you to go up to Mount Olympus and retrieve Hades and Demeter. Pain, you stay here with me. Do we understand each other?" She received two nods in reply. "Good. Now get moving!"

Panic rushed out of the throne room while Pain kept her company. Many screams, arguments, insults, and death threats later, Persephone gave birth to her third baby.

"It's a boy!" Demeter said, as she handed the baby to an exhausted Persephone.

Persephone took the baby with excitement. Hades stood beside her, silently nursing his bruised hand. He was eager to see his new son as well. The baby had his mother's face with a pale almost silver colored complexion. The most noticeable feature was the baby's hair, which consisted of emerald flames.

"I think he definitely takes after you." Persephone laughed. The baby stirred and opened its eyes to reveal azure colored orbs.

"Oooh, daddy, we want to see the baby," Eris said, from the floor.

Hades nodded and lifted the twins onto the bed. "What shall we name him?"

Persephone thought for minute when Apocalypse crawled over to her.

"How about Bremos, mommy?" Apocalypse said.

Eris remembered the fake name her twin used and clasped her hands together gleefully. "Bremos sounds good."

"Yeah, Bremos. That does have a nice ring to it." Hades nodded. "What do you think, Angel-face?"

She smiled warmly. "Okay, little Bremos it is."

The End

* * *

QueenofNobodies:"Well as the saying goes, All Things That Have A Beginning Must Have An End. I hope you all enjoyed, it was fun while it lasted! If you guys enjoyed this story, check out my newest story, Star Crossed, which features Hades, Persephone and company in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. See ya next time!"

**Disclaimer:**

All the gods, goddesses, Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain, Panic, the Fates, etc belonged to the movie, which is owned by Disney. Teen Hercules, Icarus, Cassandra, Adonis, Helen, Hecate, Havoc, and Mayhem come from the _Hercules _TV series, also owned by Disney. The character of Eris was based off of Eris from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas_. Meanwhile, I own Kore/my version of Persephone, conscience Zeke, Fae the dryad, Apocalypse, Bremos, and the idea of the plot. And special thanks to all you readers who supported the story from beginning to end.

Thanks for reviewing:

KaylaRocks  
Merina  
Howlingwolf666  
SharpiesSmellGood  
Spirit of the Earth  
angelofire  
Page-Mistress  
Neverland Dreaming  
Equestriad  
fairtrick

Thanks for adding to Favorites:

Fair Trick  
GladeSistas  
Howlingwolf666  
KaylaRocks

Thanks for adding to Alerts:

Ara Goddess of the Broken  
Fair Trick  
GladeSistas  
Howlingwolf666  
Merina  
SharpiesSmellGood  
angelofire


End file.
